Caught Between a Rock and a Hard Place
by GreatOne
Summary: During a mission for the Rebellion, Han and Leia are forced to land on a hostile planet with bizarre rules
1. Chapter 1

**Caught Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

The Princess was lying on a hard cot, taking a short nap when the ship lurched unexpectedly, causing her to tumble onto the hard floor. Quickly she jumped up, ignoring the bruise on her hip bone, and rushed into the cockpit. The blackness of space and the sharpness of the stars indicated they were no longer in hyperspace. "What happened? We're not scheduled to arrive for three more timeparts!"

Han frowned down at the coordinates. "Magnetic force-field... it ripped us out of hyper. I'm tryin' to figure out exactly where we're at."

The Princess shook her head. "You probably programmed the jump wrong."

Indignant, the Corellian spared a second to glare at the petite Princess. "What? I've never put wrong coordinates in the navi-computer in my life. Not once!"

"Maybe that's because Chewie is usually along to fix your mistakes behind your back," Leia shot back.

"I don't make mistakes, sister," Han argued, pointing at his chest. "An' you're the one that insisted on takin' Chewie's place as co-pilot."

"General Dodonna said our contacts insisted that only humans arrive for negotiations. No Wookiees... no droids. It wasn't my idea to spend all this quality time alone with you, _Captain_."

"He should've told those contacts to take a hyper-space jump into an asteroid. If they're biased toward non-humans, who needs 'em?" Han turned his attention back to the controls. "The force-field must've been some freak space phenomenon." He pointed out the viewport. "Maybe the nebula is causing it."

"They have supplies of bacta," Leia said, feeling the need to defend the Alliance's position. It was, in fact, the reason they were flying a Alliance-owned modified freighter to their destination instead of Solo's ship. Bacta had to be stored in special containers, at just the right temperature in order to keep the healing properties intact and uncontaminated. While this boxy freighter didn't have the firepower or the speed of the _Millennium Falcon_, it did have the tanks necessary for proper bacta storage. "Do you know how hard it is to find off-market bacta? The Empire's grip on supplies is getting tighter and tighter." When Solo didn't respond, she added, "Well, we just need to reprogram the navi-computer and keep going. Our contacts won't like it if we're late."

"Hyperdrive system got fried when we got pulled," he informed her, shaking his head negatively. "I'll need to make repairs before we can go anywhere, Your Highnessness."

"WHAT?"

The Corellian shrugged. "The worst part is we need to land, and I don't see any planet near here."

Ignoring the pilot, Leia checked her controls, and then pointed at the screen. "I see a planet. It's hidden behind the nebula."

Han nodded in agreement. "Great. I hope it has breathable oxygen. I hate working in grav-suits." He angled his controls to loop around the interference, and the ship tilted slightly and headed toward the planet.

While Han concentrated on flying, Leia tried sending a short-range message. "We're only picking up static."

"Probably the nebula," Han said. "We'll have to get closer."

"That planet looks odd," Leia said as the round orb grew larger in the viewport.

Han spared a glance before returning his attention to the controls. "Odd? Why?"

"Look at the land mass," she pointed out. "There's just one continent, wrapping around equator like a thick belt, with green sections above and below the equator, separated by a band of brown."

"So?"

"So... it's just strange looking. I've never seen anything quite like it."

Han stared at the planet for a moment, and had to admit the Princess had a point, but he wasn't about to agree with her, just on principle. "Well, sweetheart, the galaxy is a strange place. Once, I was drinking in a bar - "

"Why am I not surprised how this story is starting out?"

The Corellian glared at her before continuing. "And some crazy, wild-haired old lady was tellin' these weird stories. One of 'em was about a planet that moved around the galaxy on its own will, and she claimed it talked! Can you beat that one? A talking planet that plays hide an' seek?"

"I think there must have been some hallucinate in that booze you were drinking, Solo."

Ignoring her, Han kept talking. "Then she went on and on about a giant gold blob that swallows people..."

"Too bad it doesn't find you."

"And then there was the story about a ghost ship that's haunted by the spirit of a beautiful woman, and she lures pilots to their deaths' with ghostly promises of sweet bliss."

"And you're not out looking for her? What a shock."

"You just freeze men to death with your icy demeanor, huh, Your Highnessness?" Han grinned and turned his attention back to the rapidly approaching planet. "You pickin' up any life-signs or life-support capabilities yet?"

"I'm not picking up any life signs... or signals. No one is responding to my hail."

"Maybe the comm is broken."

Leia shot him an exasperated look. "This isn't the_ Falcon_."

"Hey... I resent - " His words were cut off as a blast shook the small ship, and it bucked violently. "What the..."

"Incoming from port," Leia reported. "Small fighters... unidentified origins."

The Alliance ship shook again, and Han swore under his breath as he tried to maneuver away from the planet. "More fighters, coming from the stern. It looks like they're shooting at us, too."

Leia studied the readouts, puzzled at what she was seeing. "Now they're starting to fire at each other."

"Great," Han muttered. "And we're caught in the crossfire." The ship shook again, and this time sparks flew from the panel. "Shields are losing power... one more hit..." They promptly took another hit, and the lights blinked out for a moment before the emergency power cut back on.

"One more hit, and what?" Leia asked, worried.

"We lost all shields," Han said tightly. "We've gotta get outta here, or we're dead."

"What do you suggest? We can't make it past that space battle without taking another strike."

"We head down, away from the fight," Han replied, sending the ship in a tight spiral down toward the planet.

"Which green space should we aim for?" Leia asked, adjusting her own controls.

"Aim?" Han laughed. "Princess... this is what we call a barely-controlled crash-landing. We'll be lucky to survive the impact, much less have a choice of _where_ we die."

"I love your optimism, Solo."

* * *

Leia groaned and pushed herself back from the crash webbing, aware her body was pressed forward. The cockpit was dimly lit by the soft emergency lighting, and the viewport was cracked in a fine network of lines. She couldn't see out the window, since the nose was obviously buried deep in the planet's surface. Leia remembered the last thing Han said to her - _"I hope that's sand, sweetheart,, and not rock we're headin' toward..."_

Han! Looking to her left, she could see the pilot hanging limply against his restraints, his arms dangling loosely at his sides. Reaching over, Leia gave him a shake, and noticed his face was covered with sticky blood. "Han!" When he didn't respond, she could feel herself growing cold with fear. As much as she fought and argued with him, Leia still considered the rough-acting Corellian her friend. "HAN?"

He raised his hand weakly, waving off her shaking. "'S too early... go away..."

Relief flooded her body. "Solo! This isn't a hangover you're feeling. We crashed... remember?' She watched as he forced his eyes open, wiping blood from his forehead. "You're hurt," she said, pointing out the obvious.

"Just a cut," Han replied, waving his hand dismissively. His head hurt like hell, and he could guess the Princess was feeling the effects of the crash, too. If she could pretend she was fine, so could he.

Han gazed around the destroyed cockpit. "I don't think this ship is gonna be takin' back bacta to your Rebels, Princess." Squinting, he freed himself, and awkwardly got down on his hands and knees on the sharply angled floor of the cockpit, then started prying open a panel.

Surely he couldn't think he could fix this mess? "What are you doing?"

"Emergency supplies," he grunted, pulling out several packages. He turned over a small device, and then flipped a switch. "Short range scanner."

Leia leaned closer. "Are you picking anything up?"

"Yeah... one life sign, directly east. About human-sized, but that don't mean it is."

"I wonder why the ship's scanners didn't see anything," Leia mused aloud.

"They were blocking us," Han said, still rummaging around in the small hold. "I was gonna tell you the signal cleared as we got closer, but I was kinda busy tryin' not to die."

"Those weren't Imperial ships shooting up there," Leia said, straining to recall what the combatants' fighters looked like. "Those ships were... odd looking."

"Odd looking?" Han gave her a cocky grin. "You seem to be using that term a lot lately."

The Princess shook her head, trying to remember the details. "Those first ships slightly resembled X-Wings, but the noses were longer and curved down. And then those second fighters...." She shut her eyes. "That second wave of ships were two round orbs attached by a center bar."

Han grunted as he struggled toward the cockpit door with the supplies. "They sure packed enough firepower. I just don't get why they started firing at each other after they attacked us."

"Maybe we were in the wrong place at the wrong time," Leia suggested as she followed the Corellian out into the main corridor.

"I don't believe that. It's too coincidental, sweetheart. Those first strikes were directed at us, and don't fool yourself."

As she watched Solo check out the long-range emergency signal, Leia couldn't disagree. As she replayed the battle in her mind, she realized both groups of fighters approached them from opposite directions, intent on firing at them. The only thing that saved them was they seemed distracted by each others appearance. "Maybe there are two opposing factions on this system. A civil war?"

"Could be," Han conceded. He gave a frustrated hiss between his lips. "Long range sensors are fried. It's gonna be a while before the High Command gets worried and sends someone looking for us." He glanced back over his shoulder at the worried Princess. "If we landed on a planet in the middle of a civil war, the question is... which side do we pick to ask for help? Both of them seemed to want us dead."

"It's probably more complicated than picking a side, Solo," Leia informed him. "Politics usually are."

"That's why I hate politics." The hatch cycled open, letting in a blast of hot air, blinding sun, and gritty sand. "And _this_ is why I hate deserts."

Checking their water supply and sunblock, they set out in the direction of the life-sign, hoping they'd find someone friendly when they arrived.

* * *

Leia stopped walking, taking a long draw of the tepid water. Her clothing was soaked with perspiration, and she felt light-headed from the waves of heat that roiled off the ground.

"Careful with that water," Han ordered. "We don't know how long we'll have to be out in this."

The Princess replaced the cap on the bulb before glaring at Solo. "Don't tell me what to do, Captain. This is my mission, and I'm the one in charge."

Leaning down and putting his hands on his knees, Han took a few breaths before responding. "Glad to hear you're takin' responsibility for this mess we're in."

"This is not my fault," Leia declared hotly, belatedly realizing that was one of the Corellian's favorite lines. "We wouldn't have been shot down if you were a better pilot."

That comment managed to work up Han's ire, and he took a step toward her, pointing his finger in her face. "In the first place, sister, it was your job to keep an eye on the scanners for other ships. And in the second place, if that worthless piece of kest you Rebels call a ship had decent shields and even half-way decent maneuvering, we wouldn't have been shot down. And in the third place - "

"Those ships came from around the backside of the planet," Leia interrupted. "Between the planet-side jamming and the nebula, the sensors didn't pick them up until they were on top of us!"

"In the third place," Han continued, narrowing his eyes at her, "I am the best damn pilot you'll ever meet, so shut up."

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up. Luke's a better pilot that you are," Leia returned. "And so is Wedge."

"Then why didn't you have Luke or Wedge pilot you in that damned Alliance piece of kest?"

"They're busy! They both actually have a job flying for the Rogue Squadron."

"Since when is it_ my _job to cart your holy rear all over the galaxy?"

"That's a joke. What would you know about jobs, Solo? You haven't had a single day of real responsibility in your entire life!"

"How would you know?" Han responded in a low tone, his face darkening. Then he turned and started walking in long strides, forcing the Princess to hurry to keep pace.

"Slow down," she ordered.

"Keep up."

"You're impossible," Leia said, gasping in the heat. She staggered to a stop, watching as he continued his pace. Without thinking, she threw the heavy, durasteel water bulb at his back. Things seemed to happen in slow motion for the next several seconds. The water container went higher than she intended, and Solo started to turn around at the same time. "WATCH - " she started to yell... but the bulb struck the Corellian's temple before the last word left her mouth. The water bulb ricocheted away, and the smuggler dropped in his tracks. "Oh, Sith."

Leia hurried over, and sank to her knees, supporting Han's head behind his neck. "Solo? Come on... wake up. That was an accident." When his eyes remained shut, she fumbled for the water, her hands shaking as she drizzled the liquid over his face. "Wake up..."

The man coughed, and slowly opened his eyes. "If you wanted to kill me, a blaster would've worked better," he croaked out.

"It was an accident."

"An accident?" He pushed himself up on his elbows. "You tellin' me that water bulb suddenly took off, and beaned me on my head on its own?"

"Well, no. I threw it, but I only meant to hit you in the back. You shouldn't have turned around right then."

Han reached up, wincing as he touched the newest sore spot on his temple. "So _this _is my fault, too?"

"You shouldn't have walked so fast," Leia said defensively, physically drawing away from the impossible Corellian. "So, yes, it's your fault."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Han yelled. "Is anything _not_ my fault?"

Any response from the Princess was cut off as a shadow fell over the bickering pair. They focused on a cloaked, solitary dark figure against the white sand and washed-out pink sky. And that figure was pointing a long, wicked-looking blaster in their direction.

* * *

2

"Uh..." Han muttered, lifting his hands away from his blaster and exchanging worried looks with the Princess. "We mean you no harm."

"He's pointing his weapon at us, Captain," Leia grumbled under her breath. "Not the other way around."

Annoyed, Han flicked his fingers toward the silent being. "You're the diplomat. Do something diplomatic. Amaze me with _your _job skills, sweetheart."

"Maybe I will," Leia huffed out. "You could use a lesson in diplomacy."

"I'm waiting."

Leia forced a smile on her face, turning to their captor. "Hello. Do you speak Basic? My name is - "

"Vykk," Han interrupted. "My name if Vykk Starkiller, and this is my....my sister. Yeah. My sister, Maddie Starkiller. We're from Tralus... you ever heard of it?"

When the figure remained silent, Leia turned her stare at Han. "See? He doesn't speak Basic."

"I speak Basic," a muffled, heavily accented voice replied. "I should not speak directly to Zevder."

Han shot Leia a confused look. "We sorta crashed on your planet," he explained. "Do you have a town nearby? We need to send a message to our friends to come get us. Our ship is pretty much trashed."

"Off-world communication is forbidden."

"Forbidden?" Leia asked, surprised. "Why?"

"There can be no interference by off-worlders. Off-worlders are executed."

Han swallowed hard. "Executed?" He eyed the nasty weapon. "By who? You?"

"No. I am a Hunted One." The being tentatively reached up, pulling back the head covering of the cloak. A tired-looking, older woman with braided, long blonde hair stared at Leia, refusing to look at Han. "They have tracked your ship. They will find you, unless we hurry and leave the ship far behind."

"You're offering to help us?" Leia asked, surprised. "Why?"

"Because." She paused, her face twisting in sadness. "I am lonely, and you are a Zevder and a Lizger, working side by side. You speak to one another in public, and that is forbidden." She covered her face, then turned and started to hurry away. After a few moments of indecision, Han and Leia followed her.

"This is considered _public_?" Han whispered to Leia, looking around at the endless miles of vast wasteland.

Leia moved to walk beside the woman. "What's your name?"

"Amani."

"Does this planet have a name?"

"Zevliz."

"What's a Zevder and a Lizger?"

"A Zevder is a male-dominate, and a Lizger is a female-dominate."

"Could you explain in a bit more detail?" Han asked, his long strides bringing him beside the two women. "We're sorta new here."

Amani hesitated, then replied, "I am a Lizder. Speaking to males is forbidden."

"You have a lot of rules on this planet, huh?" Han questioned with a snort.

"Our planet has been at war for generations," she said quietly. "Many, many years ago, two cultures developed, and a mutual hatred began. The Northworld, which is owned by the Zevders, and the Southworld, which is owned by the Lizgers. The Zevders own Lizders, and the Lizgers own Zevgers. The Northworld and Southworld are divided by the Deathlands, which is where you are now. The old tales claim this division was created by the gods and goddesses, to try and make their own kind happy."

"Well," Han drawled out. "I'm confused."

"I think _I_ understand." Leia leaned closer to Amani and mock-whispered, "He can be dim sometimes. Zevders are men, and Lizgers are women. Right?"

"Females and males, yes," Amani agreed.

"And in the Northland, where the men rule, woman are called Lizders, and they're slaves?"

"And it's just the opposite in the Southland," Han said, catching on.

"Yes. You are correct, except I have never heard the word 'slave' before."

"A slave is someone that has to obey another, and they have no choice in the matter."

"Lizders must obey Zevders," Amani agreed.

Leia bit her lip, thinking. "If you're a Lizder, that means you're a slave. And if you're being Hunted..."

"I have escaped the Northland, and am trying to seek my way to the Southland. Then, perhaps, I will become a Lizger. If they accept me." Her voice trembled. "Life is harsh among the Lizders. The Zevders do not allow us to speak to anyone but the one that controls us. We are frequently beaten, and cannot leave our homes except to shop. We must be covered completely, and always look at the ground. A Zevder can kill a Lizder for any reason, and we cannot speak in our defense if we are accused of wrongdoing."

"That sounds terrible," Leia exclaimed in dismay. "No wonder you ran away."

"Only a few try, and most fail." Amani sighed. "The Deathlands are merciless, and vast. Most die of thirst or heat, and it is a twenty-cycle walk from the Northland to the Southland."

"Twenty?" Han said, his voice rising. "We don't have water to last twenty days!"

"We are very close to the Southland now. Only three more cycles. If we are not attacked by Tennerds, we should make it."

"I hate to ask, but what's a Tennerd?" Leia asked anyway.

"It is a giant, shaggy creature with great fangs. It slumbers during the daylight, but hunts at night, when it is cooler. Zevders tell their Lizders this, to scare them into trying to leave."

"Well, we've got blasters," Han pointed out. "And you've got that nasty weapon, too."

"My weapon is empty of charges," Amani informed them. "I am lucky to have found you when I did."

They walked in silence for a long time. Finally Leia spoke again. "Amani.... how are Zevgers - the males in the female-dominate society - treated by Lizgers?"

"Yeah," Han muttered under his breath. "I was sorta thinkin' about that myself."

"I have heard from my Zevder that Zevgers are treated like chattel. That causes a great deal of rage among the Zevders. They do not like the idea of Zevgers being treated badly, although they do not stop to consider how they treat us Lizders. That is why there is constant war. The Zevders attack the Lizgers, because they are offended how they treat their Zevgers, and the Lizgers attack the Zevders because they are offended how the Lizders are treated."

"Has it ever occurred to anyone that if no one had slaves, everyone could be happy and live in peace?" Leia suggested.

"The Zevders reject this idea. They claim it is their divine right to control Lizders, and they will never stop trying to kill all the Lizgers for offending the gods."

"And I'll bet the Lizgers claim it's their divine right to control the men, and the Zevders are offending the goddesses," Han added, disgusted.

"That is true," Amani agreed. "It is too bad Maddie is not your Lizger, Vykk Starkiller."

"Amani," Leia said, giving Han a warning glare. It was obvious this woman would have no idea who they really were. "My name is really Leia Organa, and this is Han Solo. He didn't want to give you are real names, in case you weren't friendly."

"Oh."

"And I'm not his sister, either."

Amani stopped walking, holding up her hand. "It is growing dark. We must start digging."

"Digging?" Han said.

"We must sleep in a pit in the sand. It makes it harder for the Tennerds to see us in the darkness."

* * *

Leia and Han shared their ration bars with Amani, who had run out of food days before. Han noted the woman seemed very reluctant to show her face in front of him, but relaxed a bit as time passed. They were careful to drink only enough water to wash the dry rations down their throats, and they discovered that night fell quickly in the desert and temperatures dropped dramatically. Soon, they were shivering in the small, sandy pit.

"Amani?" Leia said softly.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell us more about your Zevliz? Do you know why our ship was pulled out of hyperspace?"

"Both Northland and Southland cultures have space-worthy vessels."

"We could see that," Han pointed out. "But why did they attack us?"

"As much as the two sides hate each other, they do not wish to change. Outside interference might force that change. Your ship must have entered the Protection Zone, and signaled the Zevders and Lizgers to send up ships to prevent you from seeing our world, and leaving to tell others. Scientists have figured out ways to make the naturally occurring nebula work to cause harm to outside ships venturing too close."

"But once they shot at us, they started shooting at each other," Leia said.

"That is not unusual. The two sides cannot stand each other, even when working for a mutual goal. Each side attacks the other with only the slightest provocation. Each side claims credit for all inventions."

"You said the Lizgers might not accept you," Leia said. "Why would they not?"

"If they perceive me to be a burden, I will not be accepted. I was one of the fortunate ones... my Zevder allowed me to read and write without punishment. I hope that ability proves my worth, and the Lizgers will not turn me away. Ignorance is not acceptable to Lizgers."

"Was your Zevder was cruel to you?" Han asked, his voice angry.

"Less so than other Zevders are cruel to their Lizders I bore him two sons, so he favored me above his other Lizders."

"You mean the men own more than one woman... I mean the Zevders control more than one Lizder?" Leia asked indignantly. This was sounding worse all the time.

"Of course."

"You said the men, the Zevgers, are not treated well by the Lizgers. Can you explain better?" Leia asked. "I think we might have trouble disguising Han as a female, but I can picture him in a nice pair of high-heels and a wig."

"Funny. Real funny," the Corellian muttered, glaring at the Princess.

Amani had no idea what Leia was talking about. "I have overheard Zevders speaking about how Lizgers treat Zevgers." She flushed and looked down. "The Zevders claim it is to make them look bad, and prove they can humiliate males."

"How could it be worse than how Lizders are treated in the Northland?"

"Not worse... different," she mumbled, scooping up sand with her fingers and letting it trickle down.

"This is makin' me get nervous, Princess," Han groused. "Tell us, Amani... what can I expect when we get there?"

"You are overdressed, Han Solo," she whispered.

"How much overdressed?"

"Zevgers are not allowed clothing at all."

"WHAT?" Han roared, standing up.

"Just great," Leia moaned with a sigh. "This trip is getting better and better all the time."

"Get down," Amani hissed out. "The creatures will see you!"

Han sat down, noting that Leia was not making eye contact with him. "So, let me get this straight," Han spat out. "Because the men in the Northlands force women to cover up from head to toe, and never speak to men, the women in the Southland get even for that treatment by making men walk around butt naked."

"Yes," Amani replied, sounding breathless. "I have never seen a naked man before."

"You just said you gave your owner two sons," Leia pointed out.

"Lizders cannot look upon the unclothed body of a Zevder, or touch them, even during... um, the task of creating life. It is forbidden."

"Well, that sounds like a ton of fun for all concerned," Han said sarcastically.

"The Zevders I heard speaking claim it is the exact opposite in the Southland. All Lizgers are allowed to touch Zevgers. In public, too," she said, sounding shocked. "I would never have tried to come to the Southland, except for the fact a neighbor falsely accused me of spying on him through his window. My Zevder would have killed me when the sun rose, so I had to either run away, or face execution. I stole my Zevder's blaster rifle, and took what water and food I could carry, then left under the cover of darkness. I am afraid of the Southland and the Deathlands, but I am more afraid of execution, and that was a certainty."

"I'm surprised it was that easy to escape," Han commented.

"Escape is considered that same as execution," Amani explained. "Zevders do not pursue the few that flee, knowing they will not last long. The goddesses have been kind to me, and I have only had one encounter with Tennards, but that one time drained by blaster."

A distant hissing sound could be heard over the darkened hills. "What's that noise?" Leia asked.

"It is tennerds. They have gotten our scent."

Han pulled out his blaster, making sure it was set to 'kill.' "Let me see," he mused. "Get eaten by giant lizards, or become Leia's naked slave. Decisions, decisions..."

"What makes you think I want you for my slave?" Leia shot back hotly, holding her own blaster tightly. "Maybe I'll sell you to a Lizger for a younger man."

"Fine," Han responded lightly. "Amani... if Leia doesn't want me, will you be my Lizger?"

"I... I don't know," Amani replied, obviously confused at this conversation. "Why would Leia Organa not want you?"

"Go figure."

"I hate you, Solo," Leia said tightly.

"That's only 'cuz you haven't seen my naked butt yet."

"Maybe you should head toward the Northlands, and let us keep going south," Leia returned evenly. "You'd fit right in with those control-freaks."

"Me?" Han asked, incredulously. "I'm not a control freak... you're the control freak!"

"You're right, laserbrains," Leia snapped back. "You're just a plain freak!"

"Could you two stop arguing for a short time?" Amani pleaded. "The tennards are almost here."

* * *

3

Tennards were beasts that resembled lizards except for the long, sand-colored hair that covered their bodies. The fact that they had hair kept them buried deep down where the sand was cool during the day, and when the sun set, their long claws dug out of their burrow, and they sought out food. Nearly as long as a bantha, they traveled in packs of eight to ten. If they smelled something warm-blooded, the pack would circle the prey, and then move in for the kill.

Raising their heads, with their long tongues flicking, the pack smelled dinner nearby. Moving with amazing speed, they quickly spread out, their snake-like bodies skimming the ground. Then they moved in tandem, closing in on the meal.

The three humans weren't very interested in becoming a meal. Cautiously, Han raised his head above the pit, squinting into the darkness. Leia stuck her head up, peering in the opposite direction.

"Do you see anything?" Han whispered.

"No."

Then the red eyes of a tennard appeared, almost within touching distance from Han's face. "LEIA!" His blaster fired, and he heard Amani scream and Leia fire her blaster.

"We're surrounded," Leia shouted, her head whipping around, and firing again. It was impossible to see the beasts until they were almost on top of them. Another creature was suddenly towering over the Princess, its talons poised to impale her, and she stumbled back, avoiding the claws and firing at the lizard's throat. The mortally wounded lizard twisted its head as something pulled it away.

The Corellian fired rapidly into the dark in a semi-circle, while Leia covered her half. Loud squeals of pain could be heard, and the stench of burned flesh filled their nostrils.

The small group listened as the lizards moved away, the hissing sounds growing fainter and fainter, until they were gone completely.

"Do you think they'll come back?" Han questioned.

It was Amani that replied. "No. They will have dragged the dead and wounded tennards away, and they will eat them. We are safe for tonight."

Exhausted, Han slumped down. "I still think we should take turns sleeping."

For a change, Leia agreed, and took the first watch as Amani and Han slept.

* * *

Morning, two nights later

As they crested the top of yet another huge sand dune, Han raised the water bulb to his parched lips, and the last dribble wet his tongue. "That's the last of my water," he whispered, only because his dry throat didn't allow for anything louder.

The Princess rattled her bulb, and listened as the few drops splashed back and forth. "If we don't find water soon, we won't last another day." She looked back at the older woman, as Amani struggled to keep pace. Despite the heat, she refused to shed her full-length robes.

Amani stopped, then lifted her arm and pointed. "There."

They followed her finger, and saw in the distance a line of dark ground, stretching from one side of the horizon to the other. "What's that?" Leia asked.

"The Divide. A field of rocks line the Deathlands on either side. On the far side of the rocks, the grasslands begin, and then after that, where the air becomes cool and moist, the Southland."

"How far is the rock field?" Han asked.

"Not far... perhaps several miles, but it is hard walking. The good part is that as the air becomes cooler, we may locate pools of water."

"A pool? I could use a refreshing swim. And we could skinny-dip," Han suggested, leering at Leia.

"I sure hope we find water," Leia said hopefully, ignoring the smuggler's comment. The first day and night, Han's constant sarcastic remarks had made her want to feed him to a tennard, but by the second night even the Corellian's dubious wit has disappeared in the haze of heat and exhaustion. It had worried Leia a bit that Han was losing hope, so any flippant remarks were now a welcome distraction.

"There should be," Amani agreed. "What does skinny-dip mean?"

"Just ignore him, Amani," Leia grumbled. "I do."

With Han in the lead, the three kept walking, finally reaching the rocks. After spending two days trudging through sand, the dramatic change in footing was difficult, and the small group frequently slipped and fell as they traveled over the rough terrain.

Finally, the native woman sank to her knees. "I cannot go any further. I wish you luck in your quest, Han Solo and Leia Organa." She looked up, and gave a smile through her cracked lips. "You have allowed me to die with the knowledge that a Zevder and a Lizger can live in harmony. I thank you for that."

"Harmony?" Han asked in surprise. "You think me an' Leia get along? All we do is argue and disagree."

Amani gave a small laugh. "What you call argue and disagree sounds like music to my ears, Han Solo. I have spent years in almost silence. I am not even allowed to speak to my own male off-spring without my Zevder's permission."

Leia approached the woman. "We're not leaving you, Amani. We'll rest until you're strong enough to walk, and then we'll find some water."

"You are too kind. But I am finished."

"No, you're not," Han grumbled. "I'll carry you if I have to."

"Please, do not be foolish. I will prevent you from surviving."

"You're the reason we're still alive," Leia returned, sitting down beside the woman while Han kept scanning the horizon. "You can't give up, Amani. You said the rock divide was only a few miles in length."

"I think I see something," Han informed them. "Ships... heading this way..."

Leia and Amani quickly stood, squinting into the distance. "They have found us," the older woman said nervously. "And they may very well kill us, you know."

In moments, the two sleek ships landed next to them, and three women dressed in shiny, loose-fitting skirts and silky, rainbow-hued sleeveless tops exited each ship, holding blasters. They sized up the three dirt-covered interlopers, then quickly took their weapons. Then they snapped questions in a language neither Leia nor Han understood. But Amani understood, and quickly replied, waving her hand as she explained in great length her story. Leia could only hope that Amani could plead their case convincingly enough to prevent them from ending up dead. Finally, one woman spoke briefly to Amani, and waved her blaster at one of the ships.

Amani turned to Leia. "They do not speak Basic, but have indicated they will take us before the Ruling Council of Lizger the Twelve. It is the Council that will decide our fates, but Han Solo cannot go before the Council of Twelve. He will be taken to a prison, because they believe he is a Zevder. An enemy."

"Did you tell them where we came from?" Han asked, not wanting to get thrown in prison, and especially not wanting to get separated from the Princess.

"I told them you are off-worlders," Amani said. "That is considered no better."

One of the Lizgers spoke loudly, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Now what?" Leia asked.

Amani flushed red. "They demand the Zevder remove all his clothing before taking him to the Southland."

"What if I refuse?" Han asked, angry.

"They will kill us all," Amani mumbled, staring at the ground and wringing her hands together.

The guards pointed all their weapons at Han, and he frowned at the Princess. "If we ever make it back to the Rebel Base alive, you'd better never, ever tell this part of the story, or I swear I'll - "

"Hurry up, before they shoot us," Leia whispered, looking away as the Corellian disrobed.

* * *

4

If Han thought the trip inside the ship was embarrassing and uncomfortable, being forced to walk under heavy guard completely naked save for a pair of sandals, through the well-maintained and picturesque streets of a Southland town was even worse. While the women all conducted business in elegant, airy attire, or drove around in fancy hovercars, most of the men seemed content to carry packages, open doors, and generally seeing to the needs of their owner. Amani had been correct - all the men were completely nude with the exception of a pair of sandals on their feet, and seemingly completely oblivious to their nakedness. The youngest boys, however, were allowed a small loincloth, which seemed to be removed at puberty. Han was a bit comforted by the fact none of the males seemed bruised or frightened in their unorthodox lifestyles, just a bit... dim-witted? Was that the word? Why else were they all smiling and happy-looking? A few here and there, Han could understand, but this was more than that. It was _all _the men, and _all_ the time. It was very strange.

The guard grabbed his arm, pushing him into a cheery-looking building, dragged him up a flight of stairs, and then pointed toward a door. Sighing, Han resigned himself to spending the next day inside a small cell, and was surprised when the door opened, and a tidy, comfortable room greeted his tired gaze. Although not large, it was certainly as nice as most hotel rooms, with plush carpeting, a soft, inviting bed - and most importantly, a clean refresher unit with a shower.

He was pushed inside, and the door slammed shut, leaving him alone. Without hesitating, Han headed for the refresher, intent on a long, cool shower.

* * *

Leia and Amani had been ushered into the second ship, which both worried Leia and at the same time, made her grateful she didn't have to sit inside a relatively small ship with a nude Han Solo. When her ship landed, Amani had been escorted away, and Leia was taken in the opposite direction. Exiting the hanger, Leia swallowed hard, and tried not to stare at the dozens of naked male bodies, from the young to the very old, that were walking in all directions as they hurried beside well-to-do, and well-dressed, women of every age. It was probably worse for Amani, Leia thought, glancing over at the older woman. To her surprise, Amani wasn't looking at the ground, but opening gaping at the people on the street.

The Princess wondered if Han was being mistreated. Knowing the Corellian, he probably was busy bragging to any woman that would listen what a catch he was. She hoped he didn't get himself shot before she had a chance to negotiate his freedom.

Her escort took her inside a nice building, but the buildings were all quite nice, Leia decided. Then another woman, slightly older than Leia and with dark hair pinned up tightly, approached her. "My name is Ette. I am to be your guide, temporarily, since I speak Basic. If you would follow me, I will show you to your room, and you may get cleaned up and dressed. Then you will have an opportunity to eat and rest before meeting the Council in the morning."

"Thank you," Leia said politely as she followed the woman into a turbolift. "Do you have any idea what's going to happen to us?"

"Us?"

"My pilot and myself. And Amani, of course. If not for her, Captain Solo and I would have died out in the desert."

"Amani will be reconditioned, of course. She will need to make adjustments to her new station as a Lizger. All Lizgers welcome Lizders strong enough to escape the evil Zevders."

"And what about Captain Solo and me?" Leia questioned as the lift doors parted, and they exited into a wide corridor.

Ette eyed Leia as she opened a door, showing her inside a large apartment. "You are an off-worlder. Your fate is up to you. The Council will tell you more tomorrow. Tonight, you will rest. Your trip was difficult."

"Is Han alright?" Leia persisted, although why she was so concerned about Solo was a mystery to her.

"The Zevder that came with you?"

"Captain Solo not a Zevder. He's my friend," Leia said, glad the pilot wasn't around to hear that description, even if it was the truth.

"Your... _friend_ is unharmed. Do not worry about him. His fate is still undecided." The woman turned and left, and Leia heard the distinct click of a lock as the door shut.

* * *

Next morning

Now wearing a pretty dress made from the softest material Leia had ever felt, the Princess was escorted by Ette into a large, very fancy building, and taken to a large chamber. Twelve bejeweled, elderly women sat in a line facing a single chair, and Leia was ordered to sit in that chair.

"Your name," the woman furthest to the left asked.

"Leia Organa."

"Why did you come to Zevliz?" the next woman questioned forcefully.

"We didn't...our ship was pulled out of hyperspace by a force-field. Then we were shot down. All we - "

"Why should we accept you as a Lizger?" the third woman interrupted.

Leia felt confused. "I don't want to become a Lizger."

"Then you wish to become a Lizder?" another woman asked, her eyes wide with horror.

"No!"

"I should hope not. Then answer the question... why should we accept you as a Lizger?"

"I.. we, I mean, only want to send a distress signal to our people, and have them come pick us up..."

"That is unacceptable."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I should hope so," the woman seated in the middle sniffed. "You cannot think we will allow any outside contact. You are here, and here you shall stay."

"That... that's not acceptable, either," Leia protested, standing up. "You can't keep us against our will!"

"Of course not," one of the Twelve replied. "You may leave the Southland at any time. But you will not survive long in the Deathlands."

Leia took a deep breath. "Are you telling me that you won't allow us to contact our people?"

"Yes. That is correct."

"And if we don't accept your rules, and live as _you_ see fit, you'll force us back into the desert?"

"You must be assimilated into our society, or leave. We are not barbarians, like the Zevders," the woman on the right informed her. "The Zevders would execute you. Off-worlders are hated by the Zevders."

"You don't seem fond of them, either," Leia said dryly.

"You are human, and when we shot at your ship, we were unaware of that fact," the tenth woman stated. "Non-humans are unacceptable for assimilation, even by our standards."

"What would you like, Leia Organa?" the first woman asked, leaning forward. "You must decide now. Either you stay as a Lizger, or you must leave the Southland before the sun sets."

"What about Han?" Leia asked, shutting her eyes in despair. If she agreed to these terms, it might be possible to send out a distress signal later, and hope they didn't get caught. Or that the rescue team didn't get captured... or shot down. Things were looking pretty gloomy, all things considered.

"He can accept becoming your Zevger, or another Lizger's Zevger. Or he can leave the Southland. We will take you to him, and you can explain this. Zevgers need a firm, but gentle hand to guide them down the correct path."

"And if he becomes my Zevger," Leia said with a sigh. "What are the rules?"

"Rules?"

"Yes. I'm sure he'll have to follow a lot of rules, since he'll be a slave."

"Slave? There are no slaves in the Southland. You mostly will decide his rules, Lizger Leia," the fourth Council member said. "Some Lizgers do not like their Zevgers to speak to other Lizgers without permission, or openly stare at other Lizgers, either. But that is your choice. Keep in mind, though, if he offends another Lizger by what he speaks, or by staring, the offended Lizger can demand financial compensation for the insult."

"Well," Leia muttered under her breath. "If I have to pay money every time Han offends someone, I'm going to be in major debt in a week."

"What? We did not hear you."

"I said... can he wear clothes, if I want him to?"

This caused all Twelve to looked shocked. "Adult Zevgers do not wear clothes. Ever. That is one rule you cannot decide."

"The children wear something," Leia pointed out.

"Of course," number five answered, as if they thought Leia was stupid. "They are not allowed to display their maleness until the Ceremony."

"Ceremony?"

"The bonding Ceremony," the same woman said in annoyance. "Do you know _nothing_ at all?"

"No, I guess I don't," Leia snapped back. "I don't understand why men aren't allowed clothing."

"Zevgers must be naked, as punishment for the crimes of Zevders against Lizders. When the Zevders give all Lizders freedom, then and only then will Zevgers be allowed their modesty," the first Lizger explained.

The Princess rubbed her eyes. "Do you think that will ever happen?"

"It has not happened for three thousand planet cycles, and it is unlikely to ever happen in our lifetimes. But we can only hope, for the sake of our poor sisters in the Northlands."

"It will take more than hope," Leia argued. "It will take long, hard negotiations."

"Zevders do not speak to Lizgers... unfortunately," the first Council woman said. "Negotiations will not bring this about. Only war. And both sides are tired of war, so we live in uneasy peace. If the Northland does not bother us, we do not bother them."

"Maybe if you allowed off-worlders to bring both sides..."

"NO!" the group shouted all at once.

The first woman shook her head. "We will not be contaminated by off-world aliens. It is the one thing both Lizgers and Zevders will always agree upon. No aliens. Ever."

Leia couldn't see much hope for this stubborn society.

* * *

5

As she followed behind Ette, Leia kept her eyes down, since it was easier than accidentally looking at the wrong part of the male anatomy, and kept thinking about the long meeting with the Council of Twelve. The more they explained, the more hopeless the situation seemed. In the end, she agreed to their terms, and accepted their hospitality. What choice did she have? Leia knew they wouldn't survive another trek through the desert, and where would they go if they left the Southland?

Her escort frowned at her charge. "Is something wrong with your neck, Lizger Leia?"

"No." Leia tried to look up, and flushed as she observed the daily routine of the Lizgers and Zevgers. Some males were standing in small groups, having normal conversations, while the ones walking with women had neutral or, stranger still, pleasant looks on their faces. "Don't the Zevgers resent being slaves?"

"Slaves?"

"Controlled by the women, um, Lizgers?" Leia amended. It was all too easy to forget these people didn't consider what they did to men was slavery, just like Amani didn't consider herself a slave to the men of the Northland, even though outsiders would consider both the North and South guilty of trafficking in slavery.

"They are promised as children to another female Lizger, for a dowry paid to the Zevger's family by the Lizger's family. This dowry is paid by the Birth-Lizger upon the completion of the Ceremony, when the bonded Zevger is fully revealed to his Lizger."

"That sounds like one bizarre wedding ceremony," Leia commented. "Doesn't the mother care about her son... her male off-spring? Or is he sold to the highest bidder?"

"Usually the two families know each other well, and all sides try to make a good match for both the Lizger and the Zevger. Birth-Lizgers do not wish their off-spring a poor choice mates, whether they are male or female. We want our off-spring to be happy. Unfortunately, the birth-ratio for Lizgers is twice as that of Zevgers, so many Lizgers never have the opportunity to bond with a Zevger, and that is why Zevgers are so valuable. I hear it is the same situation in the Northlands, which is why the Zevders can control more than one Lizder."

"Do you have a Zevger?" Leia asked, avoiding the word 'own.'

"Of course," Ette replied proudly. "He is shopping for food right now." She smiled and leaned toward Leia, mock-whispering, "My Zevger is very well-endowed. Other Lizgers are jealous, I think."

Leia coughed, trying not to become even more embarrassed. "Oh. So that's something Lizgers like?"

That made Ette laugh. "Of course. I hear Zevders like their Lizders to have large mammaries. Is it any different?"

"I guess not."

"I have seen your Zevger," Ette continued. "He is very impressive, too. In a short while, when you become accustomed to this society, you will be proud to display your Zevger to other Lizgers."

"I'm not sure I'll ever become used to this society," Leia said with a sigh. "And I'm sure as the stars number in the billions that I'll never get used to seeing Han Solo without clothes."

"Certainly you will," Ette said dismissively. "You do not wish another Lizger to take your Zevger, do you?

"Uh..no?" Leia said in confusion. _Han could be given to another woman? It shouldn't bother me_, she thought. _So then why does it?_

Ette smiled. "I did not think so. Remember, since he arrived with you and Amani, you will have first Right to claim him, and Amani second Right. If both of you reject him, he will be sold to a Lizger close to his age without a bond Zevger, as it is decided by the Council of Twelve. I'm sure many Lizgers will compete for him."

That sounded worrisome. "Compete?"

"It is not what you think. Decisions like that are based upon the financial ability to support a Zevger, and the standing of your Birth-family."

"I see," Leia said, frowning. "If Han hasn't been bonded yet, why isn't he allowed to cover up?"

"He is an adult," Ette said, rolling her eyes. "It would be even worse for him to walk around in a cover-cloth, than to be naked. When your people have very young off-spring, do they not put something around them to keep them clean of bodily waste, and also something to keep the food from falling onto them?"

"Diapers and bibs," Leia supplied.

"Diapers and bibs," Ette repeated. "Having Zevger Han walk around with a cover-cloth would be like having him wear a diaper and bib."

"How am I supposed to support myself and Han... _if_ I keep him, that is."

"The Council will find use for your talents, Lizger Leia," Ette said. "Do not worry about finances."

Leia didn't know if that was a relief, or another thing to be concerned about.

"Here is the building," Ette informed Leia, waving her hand at yet another vine-covered building with flower boxes and a carved wooden entryway.

"What building is this?"

"This is a_ sort _of a prison, and your Zevger is upstairs. He was locked inside for his own safety, until you had a chance to understand the situation." Ette indicated they should enter the building, and Leia followed her inside. "You will find him in room twenty. I will wait here until you explain things to him, and then I will take you both to your home."

"How am I going to explain any of this to Han?" Leia asked, looking up the staircase. "He's going to explode."

Ette shrugged. "He can always leave the Southland."

The Princess remembered her earlier conversation all too well. "He can leave, but without clothes, or a weapon. That's the same as condemning him to death."

"He would be given food and water. If he was lucky, he could survive to reach the Northlands."

"But the Northland Zevders hate off-worlders, and he'd be executed," Leia argued.

"True. It would be in his best interests for him to remain here, as your Zevger, or, if you don't want him, as another Lizger's Zevger. I hope you can make him see this, but ultimately, the choice to stay or go is his."

"Do any Zevgers leave the Southland? Ever?"

"I have heard of two. Both Zevgers were considered, um, mentally unstable. But we did not keep them against their will, Lizger Leia. They could, and did, leave. I remember their Birth-Lizger and their Bond-Lizger being very upset, but they could do little other than try and talk sense into them."

"What happened to them?"

"Our scout ships found one dead, mostly consumed by the tennerds. The other Zevger came back a few days later, begging to be allowed to return."

"Was he allowed?"

Ette gave an exasperated sigh. "Of course. We are not like the Zevders. They would kill their Lizders before allowing them to leave, or execute them if they did run away, and returned."

"Do they ever complain about not being allowed to wear clothes?"

"Why should they?" Ette shot back, annoyed. "It is not cold in the Southland. Bonded Zevgers are only too happy to shed their small infant cloth and be considered an adult Zevger. I'm sure they would dislike the sensation if they were told to wear something." She pointed up the staircase. "You go now, and talk to your Zevger. Make him see reason. It would be a wasteful pity for him to die out in the hot desert."

Leia trudged reluctantly up the stairs, wondering how in the galaxy she would be able to make the most stubborn man alive see reason, especially when she couldn't see any sanity in this society herself.

* * *

There were two Lizgers guarding the door, but when they saw Leia, they nodded and walked away, leaving her alone. Knocking first, Leia spoke through the door. "Han?"

A muffled, "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Fine." Leia shifted uncomfortably on her feet, which were encased in the softest leather shoes she'd ever felt. "Can I come in?"

"Well, if you can get the door open. Where are the guards that were out there?"

"They left when I showed up."

"They did?"

She tried the handle, and the door opened easily from the exterior. "I'm coming in."

"Gotta warn you... I ain't 'xactly decent."

Keeping her eyes downcast as she had nearly all day, Leia walked in the small, but well-appointed room. "None of the men are."

"You noticed, huh?" Han said, amusement coloring his voice.

Leia risked a quick glance up, and saw that Han was sitting in bed, his back leaning up against the headboard. A small, lacy pink throw-pillow was strategically placed on his lap. "You could've put a towel or sheet around your waist."

"I could," Han agreed. "But the towels are too small, and I kept tripping over the sheet."

"Oh."

"Did you negotiate our release?" Han asked eagerly. "Get them to send out a distress signal? Get them to give me my clothes back, and my blaster-rig?"

"No."

"No? NO?" He restrained himself from leaping up. "What _did_ you accomplish?"

"Well, they said we can leave, but we'd have to go back into the Deathlands. And you wouldn't be allowed your clothes back, even then. And if, by some miracle, we'd make it across the Deathlands to the Northland, the men would execute us because they hate off-worlders."

"Maybe they're lyin'," Han argued, his face desperate. "Maybe the Northlands are ... normal. And these people here are the nut cases."

"I might be inclined to consider than possibility, if not for Amani," Leia said with a sigh, plopping down on the edge of the bed. ""She wasn't lying to us, Han. I've spent too much time as a politician, and I know when people are lying. Actually, I don't think any of these women are lying, either."

"So what are we gonna do?"

Leia took a deep breath, trying to look Han in the face. It was hard, since he was so ... bare. Except for the idiotic looking pink pillow. "I think we need to try and fit in - "

"WHAT?"

"Listen to me," she hissed, lowering her voice. "I can't see any other alternative right now. If we tell them we agree to their living conditions, eventually, maybe, we can locate their military base. And we can either steal a ship, or at the very least, rig some way to send out a distress signal to the Alliance."

"Maybe. Eventually," Han said, his teeth clenched. "In the meantime, I have to be your slave?"

"I guess. But they don't consider the men their slaves."

"They sure look like slaves to me. Naked slaves!"

"They have bonding ceremonies, Han," Leia explained. "They don't pick and choose who they spend their lives with... their mothers do that when they're born. The young women give a dowry to the families of the boys they bond with, and they spend the rest of their lives together. It's sort of like they're married, in a very, very weird way."

"It still sounds like slavery to me, since the boys are sold, and don't have any say so. Do we have to get bonded?" Han asked suspiciously.

"I...don't know," Leia admitted unhappily. "It sounds like it."

"I think you want to stay here, just so you can admire my body, and make me your love-slave," Han said, smirking.

Leia stood up, her face flushing not with embarrassment, but with anger. "I'd rather look at a Hutt, and be _his_ love-slave!"

"That figures... those slugs are naked, too."

It took a great deal of willpower not to smack the smart-mouthed Corellian across his head. "Amani doesn't have a Zevger, and she's next in line. Do you want me to ask her to take you off my hands?"

"You're bluffing, sweetheart," Han said, standing up and keeping the pillow in place. "You can't wait to get your hands_ on _me." With a great flourish, he removed the pillow, tossing it on the bed and holding out his arms.

"I never realized you were so undersized, Solo," Leia said, trying - and failing - to force herself to look directly at him. "Compared to all the other men I've seen in the past day, you're positively tiny." Of course Leia had seen enough to know it was a blatant lie, but she wasn't about to allow Han to get the better of her.

Han's mouth dropped open. "I am not!" He glanced down, suddenly unsure of his attributes, and tried to cover himself with his hands.

"Etta, our guide, is waiting in the lobby," Leia continued, her eyes focused on the wall. She hoped wasn't blushing too hard. "You can follow me like a good Zevger, or you can ask to be released back into the Deathlands. Right now, I don't care which one you pick." Leia spun on her toe and headed out the door.

For a long moment, Han stood still and speechless. Then he grabbed the lacy pillow and his sandals, and hurried after the Princess.

* * *

6

Ette nodded in approval as Han followed Leia into the lobby. "So he's decided to become your Zevger?"

"Like I have a choice," Han grumbled, still trying to maintain his modesty with the frilly cushion.

"He'll cooperate," Leia said, shooting a warning glare back at Han. Watching Han's discomfort, and Ette's appreciative appraisal of Solo's body, Leia wasn't sure if she was amused, or jealous.

"Why are you holding a pillow?" Ette asked in confusion. "The keeper, Lizger Wynn, will not like her decorations removed."

"I don't like _my_ decorations displayed," Han argued. "What kind of prisons have decorations, anyway?" Han looked around at the dainty lobby. "It figures a jail run by women would have lace curtains on the windows, and embroidered hand towels in the fresher."

"Well, we have little need for actual prisons, and this is really a hotel. Please, put down the pillow and follow me."

"Put it down, Solo," Leia whispered. "We don't need to make trouble."

Reluctantly, Han placed the pillow on the smooth counter-top, then headed out into the open. "I guess I'm about to get an all-over tan," Han mused, squinting in the bright sunshine. "Although, I don't much care for the idea of a sunburn on certain parts of my anatomy."

"Where are we going?" Leia asked, wishing Han would shut up. Her heart was hammering in her ears, and her palms felt sweaty. It surely wasn't Solo, standing beside her, nude, that was causing this reaction. Was she getting some local flu? She'd walked past hundreds of naked men in the past day, and they hadn't affected her like this. No... she was probably coming down with something fatal, she decided. And the way things were going, maybe it was a blessing.

"It is midday, so it is time for food," Ette explained. "We will go to a nice restaurant, and I will treat you both to a meal. I will try and answer any more questions during that time, as well."

Leia noticed the Zevger-less Lizgers openly admiring Han as they walked past, and again she felt another spike of jealousy. Why should she _care_ if they noticed him? She didn't, and that was all there was to it. Of course, Solo was undoubtedly enjoying all this unwarranted attention, she thought, miffed at her tumult emotions. Glancing over, she could see the Corellian looked decidedly unhappy, and guilt replaced the jealousy.

After a fifteen minute walk, Ette guided them into a pleasant pub-like restaurant, which was quite crowded. To Leia's surprise, Amani was already seated at a large table, and she stood, giving Leia a warm hug. "Amani... I wasn't expecting to see you here." The older woman's entire demeanor had changed dramatically in one day. Dressed like a Lizger, in a pretty, silky dress, and her hair cut to shoulder length, she looked a good ten years younger than the fifty years Leia had assumed before.

"Ette asked me to dine with you. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not."

Amani's eyes took in Han's appearance, and she was completely unabashed in her gaze. Apparently, the past day of mingling with Zevgers had a attitude-altering effect on Amani. "If I thought you were handsome before, Han Solo, you look even better, now."

"Um, thanks," Han muttered, pulling out Leia's chair so she'd sit quickly, and then he could, too.

"What is the name of the planet you are from?"

"Corellia."

"Oh. Are all males on Corellia so ... male?"

"Nope. Just me," Han retorted, ignoring the Princess's snort of derisiveness as she finally took her seat.

A pretty, young Lizger wearing a uniform scooted over to their table. She spoke in the native language, and frequently smiled in Han's direction. Ette placed their orders, and the girl left.

"All the waitresses are female," Leia noted. "Just like all the shopkeepers and merchants."

"Zevgers do not work," Ette said. "Their job is to keep their Lizger happy, and tend the home and off-spring. Besides, most of the Lizgers with outside jobs do not have a Zevger, anyway."

"Why's that?" Han questioned, leaning back in his seat. He felt a bit more at ease with his lap hidden under the flowered table-cloth."

"Mostly because the Lizgers that have bonded are the..." Ette frowned, searching for the correct term, "..are the upper class. The wealthy."

"So about half the women never bond, or have off-spring, because their families aren't wealthy enough?" Leia asked. "That doesn't seem fair."

"Like I said before, the female-male ratio is two to one." Ette shrugged as the waitress brought over three glasses filled with a golden liquid. "But that does not mean they go without off-spring. If she sees a Zevger they admire, she can ask his Lizger if she can purchase his seed. Lizgers with nice-looking Zevgers can make quite a tidy sum that way." She smiled broadly at Han, who was tasting the ale. "If you are so inclined, you will earn Lizger Leia a nice extra income."

The Corellian coughed, spraying the liquid on the table in surprise. "You mean... prostitute myself?"

"Prostitute?"

Leia cleared her throat nervously. "That's what we call sentients that rent out their bodies for, err, pleasure. Most societies have outlawed it."

"What is wrong with pleasure?" Ette asked, frowning in confusion. "Pleasure is one of life's enjoyments, as are the off-spring that result."

"Zevders say that only males can have pleasure, and Lizders are forbidden from that enjoyment," Amani informed the group. She looked at Leia. "Are you performing the Ceremony with Zevger Han?"

"It would be foolish not to," Ette said briskly. "You do not wish another Lizger to challenge you for the Right to bond with him."

"They can do that?"

"Of course," Ette answered. "You need to have a Priestess perform the Ceremony. I will arrange that, and then you can meet with the Council to discuss your method of income. Once you have an income, you can become a Birth-Lizger, which will keep your Zevger occupied and content."

"You expect me to have Solo's babies?" Leia asked, eyes wide.

"I just can't see myself as a House-husband," Han grumbled, taking a swallow of the drink. It was tingly and brisk, and he found that he liked it quite a bit. He drank some more.

"Neither can I," Leia rejoined.

"You will change your mind," Ette said, grinning as the waitress returned with heaping plates of steaming food. "Now... enjoy your meal. The off-spring can wait for a little while."

* * *

By the end of the meal, Han was very... happy. There was no other word to describe it. The food had been excellent, and the waitress very attentive. He took another swallow of the ale, and felt his spirits - as well as another part of his body - lift even further.

"Are we done?" Ette asked, watching as the waitress cleared the table and paused to rub Han's shoulder.

Han grinned up at her, a dopey grin plastered on his face. "You're the best waitress in the galaxy, sugar."

"Sugar?" Leia snapped. She seemed to be getting more and more upset as the meal proceeded, noticing every tiny glance any woman sent Han's direction. The touchy-feely waitress was getting the short-end of her patience by this point.

"Yeah," Han drawled out. "She's been real sweet to me. You could take some lessons."

"I'll give you a lesson you won't forget, Solo."

"Promises, promises."

As Ette and Amani stood up, and Leia threw her napkin down. "Come on, Solo. We can't spend all day here."

"I can't leave yet," Han said, giggling.

Giggling? Han was _giggling_? "What in the nine hells is wrong with you?" Leia hissed. "You didn't have more to drink than I did, and_ I'm _not drunk."

"No... I'm not drunk," Han agreed easily, picking up the tablecloth and staring under it. "I'm... uh..." He wiggled his finger at Leia, and she leaned over to listen. "I'm turned-on," he whispered. "We gotta wait. Maybe for a real, real long time. Since I'm Corellian, and all."

Shocked, Leia drew back. "What?"

"You wanna take a peek?" Han offered, lifting the table-cloth edge further, only to have Leia slap his arm - hard.

"What seems to be the matter?" Ette asked, glancing at her wrist chrono. "I need to get you back to your apartment, and then I will go make arrangements with the Priestess."

Leia jumped up from the table, eager to put distance between herself and the Corellian. Could this day _get _any worse? Could she live through even _more_ embarrassment? "Solo's... aroused right now," she whispered in the woman's ear.

"Aroused?" Ette asked loudly. Then comprehension dawned. "Oh. Well, that happens a lot to Zevgers in public, Lizger Leia. We call it becoming Interested. If you wouldn't have been staring at the ground all day, you'd have seen that many Zevgers walk around Interested." She waved her hand at Solo. "Come, Zevger Han. I'd like to see if you're as impressive as my Zevger. His name is Sheen, and you'll meet him soon, after your bonding Ceremony."

"As long as you asked nicely," Han said, laughing loudly and causing all the patrons to turn and notice them. "Sure."

As Han stood up, and Leia once again averted her eyes, the Lizgers in the restaurant all broke into applause.

"I hate you," Leia mumbled out of the side of her mouth as they exited the pub, while Han was happily waving and taking bows.

"That's cuz you ain't lookin' where it's interesting, sweetheart."

* * *

7

No sooner had Leia slammed the door to the apartment shut, then she spun around to face Han, her face red with rage. The entire walk back to the apartment, Han had been loudly singing off-color Corellian drinking songs at the top of his lungs, causing people to point and laugh at them. Like this ordeal wasn't humiliating enough! And Ette and Amani had laughed and encouraged the idiot to keep singing, too. "What is wrong with you? Have you lost your kriffing mind?"

"Me?" Han grinned broadly, pointing at his chest. "I'm just in a good mood."

"A good mood? A GOOD MOOD?" Leia pushed past the Corellian, then entered her bedroom. Quickly, she ripped off the bedspread, and stalked back into the living area, throwing the dainty spread at Solo. "Cover yourself up."

Han looked crestfallen. "You don't like me."

"What?"

"All these other women like me a lot, and you don't like me," he said, sounding like a petulant child. "It's not fair."

"FAIR?"

"Yeah. Fair. If you don't like me, maybe you should give me to someone that appreciates me," he replied, pouting.

First he was giggling, and now he was pouting!"I'm going to go use the refresher, and when I come back, you'd better be wrapped up in the bedspread, and sobered up," Leia threatened as she turned away. She'd seen him drunk before, and he never acted like this. Maybe that flu she thought she had was catching, and they were both going to end up dead. If that wasn't the case, she'd probably end up killing Solo, anyway, at this rate.

When she exited the fresher a few moments later, she didn't see the Corellian in the living room. Leia checked the kitchen and the library, and felt herself start to panic. Had he run off? Maybe he _had _finally snapped. Hurrying to the bedroom, Leia felt a profound sense of relief when she saw Solo's prone body across the bed, lying on his stomach and sound asleep. She took the quilt and covered him up, then left the room. If he slept the rest of the day and night away, she wondered if the sofa was uncomfortable, since that's where she'd be spending the night.

* * *

Ette bowed her head as she approached the Lizger, known as Council Lizger Three. "Council Lizger, I have done as you requested."

"And how did the off-worlders react?"

"The female was unaffected by the mele-juice."

"That is good," Three nodded. "And the male?"

"He quickly became Interested, and extremely happy," Ette reported. "It had a stronger effect than I anticipated."

"Will the off-worlder female want to bond with him?"

"She would be foolish not to," Ette said. "He's very pleasing to look at. I have already arranged for the Ceremony to take place with Priestess Minva this evening."

"If he resists, then make certain he is given more mele-juice beforehand."

"Of course, Council Lizger, but I don't think that will be a problem. The male seems to care a great deal for Lizger Leia, even though she resists his advances."

"Resists? Off-worlders are strange."

"Even so, I could see she did not appreciate other Lizgers looking at the male. I believe she will go through with the Ceremony."

"If she does not, you must bond him with another Lizger, as soon as possible. We cannot have unbonded Zevgers wandering around. It would cause disharmony among the unbonded Lizgers."

"I know. He will be bonded before tomorrow arrives."

"Good. Tomorrow, then, bring me Lizger Leia," the Council Lizger ordered. "She seems highly intelligent, and I would like to have her as my Security Aide. I think, perhaps, she understands how Zevders think, and she also understands the off-world threats. She may be of great help to us in protecting ourselves from our enemies. I will also be able to keep a close watch on her if she is under my care during the day. We would not like for her to make trouble, and attempt to contact more off-worlders."

"That is a wise idea," Ette said. "She was concerned about income, so I think she will quickly agree to your offer."

"Did you tell her about selling her Zevger's seed?"

"They both seemed offended by that idea, for some reason."

"Off-worlders are strange," the Council Lizger repeated, shaking her head.

* * *

Rebel Base, Hoth

Luke looked up at the blaring sirens signaling the evacuation of the most recent Rebel Base, and nearly collided with Wedge as he rounded a corner. "Hey, Wedge!"

"Luke, how are you feeling?" Wedge Antilles asked in concern. "Are you sure you should be heading out so soon to take on those Walkers?"

"I feel great, thanks to you," Luke said, once again feeling gratitude toward his friend.

"Someone had to go rescue you out in that blizzard," Wedge laughed. "And since Han wasn't around to pull your farmer backside out of trouble, it just fell to the next Corellian in line."

"You could have died, Wedge. I won't forget it, either." There was a moment's awkward silence between the two men. "Has anyone heard from Han or Leia yet?"

"No, and General Rieekan is getting worried. The contact on Ayin said they never arrived, and they should have arrived two days ago. The General has also tried contacting their ship, and all he gets is silence. We don't think their comm panel is working."

"Maybe they ran into some Imperials, and had to lay low for a while," Luke said hopefully. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Yeah, you're right. Solo knows how to get out of tight spots, and Princess Leia can handle herself, too," Wedge agreed. "Still, Chewie is one worried Wookiee."

"Chewie's coming along with us to the next base, right?"

"Sure, but he's concerned that the Imperials will still be hanging around when Solo and the Princess get back. Not to mention, Princess Leia will have to spend weeks tracking us down. It's not like we can just leave a forwarding address."

The warning siren sounded again, and Wedge nodded. "We'd better get going."

"Yes," Luke said. "Take care out there, Wedge."

"May the Force be with you, Luke."

* * *

Zevliz

When Han woke up, it felt like the room was spinning, and he sat up, confused. "Where am I?"

"On Zevliz," Leia said impatiently. "You've napped long enough. Ette is waiting for us."

Rubbing his hand over his face, he looked up at the Princess. "What for?"

"Our bonding Ceremony," Leia said tightly. "I know we're both looking forward to _that_."

"Okay," Han replied, staggering out of bed. "Where's the 'fresher?"

"That way." Leia pointed. "I always thought you held your liquor better than that."

"Me, too," Han mumbled distractedly. He remembered the last few hours very clearly, another weird side-effect of a hang-over. He also knew that during the walk back from the pub, he hadn't felt in the least bit ashamed of his nakedness; it felt natural and normal. Even his arousal hadn't embarrassed him after a few moments. "I don't have a normal type of hangover, though. Do you think my drink was drugged?"

That possibility had already occurred to the Princess. "I suppose so. But why would they drug you, and not me?"

"I haven't got a clue, Your Worshipfulness," Han griped, heading toward the fresher. "Nothing about this place makes sense to me."

Leia headed out into the living area where Ette and Amani were waiting. "Han's getting ready."

"That is good," Ette said. "It is not wise to keep the Priestess waiting."

"What does this bonding Ceremony involve?" Leia asked nervously.

"It is not difficult," Ette told her. "Do not worry. Normally, however, there would be the Birth-Lizgers present from both sides to witness the Ceremony, but since that is not possible, Amani and I will bear witness."

"It is exactly the opposite in the Northlands," Amani informed them. "There is no formal ceremony to bond the Zevder and Lizder, only a Zevder Judge, who orders the Lizders to sign away their freedom. Lizders cannot object to this."

"What happens if they do?" Leia asked.

"They are beaten and starved until they agree."

"And what happens here, if the Zevger doesn't want to go through with the Ceremony?" Leia addressed Ette.

"Not go through with it? That has never happened, to my knowledge. Zevgers are eager to become bonded."

Han came into the living area, once again looking a bit uncomfortable about his naked body. "Okay. I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"I think you were more ready, after our meal," Ette said, laughing. "Come... you will enjoy the Ceremony, Zevger Han."

This time, the group climbed into a landspeeder, with Ette driving and Amani seated beside her. Reluctantly, Leia sat beside Han in the backseat. They watched as they headed out of town, and down a long, winding road.

"How far is this Priestess?" Han questioned, watching the rolling green hills pass by.

"Not far," Ette said.

"How many towns does the Southland have?" Leia asked.

"Thousands," Ette replied. "The Southland is divided into twelve parts, each ruled by one Council Lizger. We live in the Third Ward, which is mostly agricultural. Other Wards have industry, or commerce, or places to relax, like beaches. Our town is called Yequliz Bost, which roughly translates to the Green Hills in Basic."

"And the unbonded Lizgers work as farmers and factory workers?"

"Lizgers do not perform hard labor. That is for the machines you call droids, and Lizgers supervise."

"You have droids here?" Han asked, surprised. "I haven't seen any."

"No, they are not roaming about, but they work in the fields and do the manual, tedious tasks. The richer Lizgers own the factories and the farmland." Ette smiled over her shoulder at Leia. "I almost forgot to tell you the good news. Council Lizger Three has requested you become her Aide, Lizger Leia. That is a great honor, and it will pay well."

"An Aide? What will I be doing?"

"Offering her your valuable advice, especially when it comes to ways of protecting ourselves from Zevders and off-worlders. During your interview, you indicated you had much knowledge in government and military workings."

The hovercraft pulled onto a smaller street, and headed up a steep incline. Soon, a huge blue and white home came into view, with tall spirals with white flags set on each pinnacle, flapping gently in the breeze.

"Here is the home of our local Priestess. After the Ceremony, there is normally a party with family and friends," Ette said. "But you know so few, that afterwards, I thought maybe you'd like to come to my home and meet my family. My Zevger Sheen is making a nice bonding feast for you, and my off-spring are excited to meet off-worlders."

"We'd love to meet your family," Leia said politely. "I didn't know you had off-spring."

"Three," Ette said proudly. "Two females, and one male. I have already made good matches for all of them."

"How old are they?" Han asked.

"My eldest female, Kerre, is now five. Then there is Gertel... she is two. And lastly is my male, Teg. He is six months."

"And they already know who they're gonna marry?"

"Well, Kerre and Gertel have met their future bond Zevgers, but Teg is too young yet to understand such matters."

"Huh," Han said, for lack of a better response.

The landspeeder stopped, and Leia took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing," she muttered.

"Nothing? Most women are excited on their wedding day, Princess," Han teased.

"Most women get to pick who they want to marry, and actually _love _the man they marry," Leia returned sharply.

The teasing smile faded, and a hurt look appeared briefly in Han's eyes before he turned away, and climbed out of the speeder without another word.

* * *

8

Late Afternoon

"Now, remember," Ette said, leading the group up the wide marbled steps, "the Priestess Minva does not speak Basic, and you cannot interrupt the Ceremony with questions. She will tell you exactly what to do, and when, and I will interpret." She stopped before a double door that stretched up three times Han's height, and pressed a buzzer.

"Why won't you tell us what this ceremony entails?" Han prodded. "Knives? Fire? Blood?"

Ette just laughed as the door opened, and a young, dark-haired women in her early thirties appeared, dipping her head in greeting, and speaking in the local language.

"This is the Priestess's Aide, Ubbet," Ette said by way of introduction. "Come, we are already late."

As they entered the grand foyer, for the first time since their arrival, Leia saw a small mouse-droid, busy sweeping the sparkling floor, which was pale blue and so shiny it looked like a translucent pond. They followed Ubbet up the wide, curving staircase, gazing around in wonder at the stained-glass windows that sent colorful rainbows throughout the building.

"This place is beautiful," Leia commented truthfully.

"Yes, the Priestesses always lives in the best homes in the Ward, and their are only six Priestesses in the entire Southland."

"Does she have a Zevger?" Amani asked tentatively.

"Of course," Ette replied. "And usually the Priestess has a female off-spring that takes her place upon her death. Unfortunately, Priestess Minva never could bear any off-spring, and it is a terrible tragedy that she has been unable to locate a Lizger capable of taking her place."

Ubbet opened a door, and indicated the group should enter. Inside the huge chamber sat a regal, very old woman, dressed in a dark purple gown and holding a large gold staff set with jewels. Her long hair was pure white, and her skin looked liked cracked, ancient flimsy. Her deep-set dark eyes were heavily lined with black makeup.

There were no windows in this room, only yards and yards of red and purple silken cloth draped along the walls. Ubbet walked up to the woman, bowing deeply and speaking softly. Then she turned and hurried away, while Ette approached the Priestess, and dropped to her knees. She too, spoke softly for a moment, and finally the Priestess replied at great length.

Ette rose and hurried over to Han, Leia and Amani. "She says she is ready to begin. Remember, do exactly what she orders, and do not speak directly to her. This is a very formal occasion."

"I understand," Leia replied, then glared at Han. "Do you, laserbrain?"

"I guess," Han groused. "But I don't wanna get married."

"Well, neither do I," Leia responded. "Especially to you."

"You can still refuse," Ette pointed out. "But you must decide now, and I will have to ensure you leave the Southland by nightfall."

"No," Han said lightly. "We've come this far, and Sheen has bothered fixin' us that nice wedding feast. Hate to disappoint the chef, you know."

"Good," Ette said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Now, Lizger Leia... remove your clothing and approach the Priestess with Zevger Han."

"_WHAT_?"

"About time," Han crowed happily. "I was wondering when I'd get my turn to see your naked butt."

"I won't do this!"

"If that is true, then Amani can take your place," Ette said, sighing. What was with these off-worlders, and all their prudish behavior?

"I can?" Amani said, excited at the possibility.

"Oh, I see," Han taunted the Princess. "It's perfectly okay to make _me_ fit in with the local customs, but if _you_ have to do something distasteful, then forget it - all bets are off. You're a two-faced hypocrite, sweetheart."

"I can't imagine anything more distasteful than marrying you, Solo!"

"Fine. Then don't."

"I will," Amani agreed, and started to remove her dress.

Leia opened her mouth to object, but never got the opportunity. The Priestess stood up, and spoke in a loud voice, waving her wand, while Amani and Ette backed up, their eyes wide.

"What's goin' on now?" Han whispered out of the side of his mouth to Leia.

"I don't have any idea."

"The Priestess will only bond together the off-worlders," Ette said, her voice quivering. "She claims the Goddesses demand this union."

"You mean, because we're both off-worlders, and Amani isn't?" Leia asked softly.

Ette looked at Leia fearfully. "No... that's not it. She says you must stay here, in her home, after your Ceremony, and train as her apprentice. You are a Gifted One, and a Gifted One _must_ have a bond Zevger."

"A gifted one?" Leia asked, growing confused.

"Yes. One that has the Power, and foretells the Future. You are to become the next Priestess."

"What about her job as the Council Lizger's Aide?" Han questioned. "Won't that tick Her Royal Councilerness off?"

"A Council Lizger would never, ever, question the will of a Priestess."

"Priestesses outrank the Council of the Twelve?" Leia asked.

"Yes, of course," Ette said, truly in awe of Leia at this point. "You will bond with Zevger Han, and you will become Apprentice Lizger Leia to Priestess Minva. She has ordained this, and it cannot be changed."

"I guess this means you're gonna have to take off your clothes, Your Holiness," Han said, smirking.

Some days, and the two days had been among them, Leia hated her life. Blushing furiously, Leia removed her clothes, then walked with Solo to the platform where the Priestess stood. The old woman signaled for Ette, and then starting speaking in a chanting voice.

"Face Zevger Han, and repeat these words, Lizger Leia," Ette said quietly when the Priestess paused. "'I am a Lizger, now and for all time.'"

"I am a Lizger, now and for all time," Leia repeated as she and Han stood facing each other.

"'I will give my life and spirit for the Southland, should the Southland be attacked.'"

"I will give my life and spirit for the Southland, should the Southland be attacked."

"'I will take care of my Zevger, and never abuse him.'"

"I will take care of my Zevger, and never abuse him."

"'I will take my pleasure only from my Zevger, and no other.'"

Leia took a deep breath. "I will take my pleasure only from my Zevger, and no other."

"Now it is Zevger Han's turn," Ette said. "Zevger Han, please repeat. 'I am a Zevger, now and for all time.'"

"I am a Zevger, now and for all time."

"'My body and spirit belong to my Lizger, and they are hers to command.'"

Han's eyes hardened, but he proceeded. "My body and spirit belong to my Lizger, and they are hers to command."

"I will take care of my Lizger, and my off-spring, and never question her authority over me."

"I will take care of my Lizger, and my off-spring, and never question her authority over me," Han repeated, his voice grating against the words.

Ette smiled, and nodded at the Priestess, who reached inside her robes and handed Ette two small, crystal bottles. Ette then handed one bottle to Leia, and the other to Han. "These are the oils that you must rub on each other." Leia's eyes widened, but Ette put her finger up to her lips. "No speaking. Just do as you are told."

Leia took the bottle and opened it. A sweet scent drifted up, and she dribbled a bit on her hand, then shut her eyes and rubbed it on Han's chest. In a few seconds, she felt his calloused hand rubbing oil on her shoulders, slowly working his way down. Fortunately, the oil in the small bottle only covered their upper bodies, and Ette and Priestess Minva seemed pleased enough with that.

"Normally, at this point," Ette informed them, "the Birth-Lizgers would leave and the Priestess Minva would give instructions to the newly bonded ones in the fine arts of intimacy while your Zevger sealed his bond by placing his seeds inside you - "

"What?" Leia gasped, feeling light-headed, and vaguely nauseated.

"But since you are both well into adulthood, and she believes Zevger Han must already be well-trained by now, she has decided to omit this step, and allow you to join in privacy."

The relief Leia felt was immediate and immense. "Thank the Priestess for me."

Ette gave a sad sigh. "I am sorry you will not meet my family, Lizger Leia and Zevger Han."

"Why can't we?" Han asked, frowning.

"Lizger Leia is now Apprentice Lizger Leia," Ette said. "You cannot leave this place, unless the Council of Twelve requests the audience of a Priestess. And since you are now her bonded Zevger, you will stay here, too."

The Priestess clapped her hands, and pulled back a curtain that was hanging from the ceiling. Behind the veil was a large vat filled with bubbling water, and she spoke again in her language.

"You will now stand in the water, and the Priestess will wash the oil from you," Ette said. "Then you will put on the red robes of the Apprentice. Apprentices are to always wear red, you know."

"No, I didn't know. How can I train as her apprentice, if I can't understand her?" Leia asked as Ette ushered her to the tub.

Ette relayed this question, and the Priestess replied very briefly, dipping a cup into the warm water and pouring it over Leia's head.

"Amani is to stay on as your Aide," Ette replied.

"Truly?" Amani asked, shocked. "I am to live in this beautiful place, forever?"

"Yes." Ette pushed Han toward the vat as well. "You will all stay here - forever."

"Forever. Don't you just hate it when total strangers decide your life for you?" Han grumbled as water was dumped over his head.

* * *

Evening

Ette hugged Leia and Han, promising them she'd come and visit, if the Priestess allowed her. Then she drove off, and Ubbet escorted Han and Leia to their new quarters, and they were left alone as Amani and Ubbet hurried down the hallway, chattering away in the native dialect.

Now dressed in a sparkling, long red gown, Leia walked around the apartment, peering out the tall window that overlooked a scenic wooded hillside and a distant lake. "At least you won't have to walk around in naked public anymore," she remarked. "And if you stay inside this room, you can cover up with a blanket." Leia pointed at a quilt that was draped over a chair.

Sighing, Han wrapped the long blanket around his waist. "Aren't we supposed to be having some pleasure about now?"

"In your dreams, flyboy," Leia shot back.

"Hey!" Han held up his hands. "Technically, we're married now, you know."

"Yes. And that's the way it's going to remain. A technicality."

"You're no fun at all, Your Chilliness." He wandered over to the drink station, inspecting the bottles. "Here's some more of this happy juice."

"Don't drink any of it, please," Leia begged. "I didn't care for the effect it had on you."

"No? Not at all?" Han said, feigning innocence. "I could've sworn you were jealous of all the admiring looks I was gettin' this afternoon."

"It was the juice and your wild imagination, Solo. I'm not jealous of you."

"Really?" Han flung himself down on the huge, soft bed. "You're not foolin' me a bit. You love the idea of being Mrs. Han Solo."

Leia gave Han a wicked grin. "But I'm_ not _Mrs. Han Solo. _You're _Mr. Leia Organa."

"Kest." He slapped his forehead. "You're right."

"Of course I'm right. Now, as my first order... get off that bed. You're sleeping on the sofa."

"What about that vow of not abusing me?"

"What about your vow of obeying my commands, and never questioning my authority over you?" Leia returned.

"If you order me to kiss you, I'll obey _that_ command."

"I'd rather kiss a Wookiee."

Han snapped his fingers. "Too bad Chewie's not around."

"You're impossible," Leia shot back.

"I hope they have marriage counselors on this planet, sweetheart, 'cuz we're gonna be needing one."

* * *

9

Leia tossed and turned in the big bed, trying to get to sleep. Occasionally, she'd glance over at Han's covered form on the couch. Shutting her eyes, she tried to get him out of her mind, but after everything that had happened, it was impossible. Leia found herself wondering what it would be like to kiss him...

"Princess?"

Her eyes snapped open, heart pounding. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"This damned couch is too uncomfortable," he answered in the semi-darkness of their bedroom. "Why are you tossing around like there are bugs in that bed?"

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"What the Priestess meant by me having some magical powers. I don't have anything like that... Luke does. Not me."

"Luke." By his tone, Leia could tell Han wasn't happy she'd mentioned the young Jedi.

"Yes, Luke."

"I bet you wish you'd crash-landed here with the kid, not me," he muttered. "You'd be happy to be married to Luke."

"Luke would have died if he'd have been forced to live through the last two days," Leia said, laughing softly.

"Leia?"

His using her name surprised her. "Yes?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Once. At least I thought it was love." _Now, I'm not so sure_, she thought, her mind refusing to erase the image of the bonding Ceremony.

"Who was he?"

"An Alderaanian Duke. He was my age, and I think he was intending to propose to me, before..."

"Before the Death Star."

"Yes," she said quietly.

"What was his name?"

"Lord Bryon Reeden."

"A real Lord, huh?"

"Yes."

"Did you and him ever... um, you know..."

"No, I don't know," Leia said tightly.

"Get physical?"

"That's none of your business."

"Well, I figured that since I'm your husband of sorts now..."

"This is only temporary, Solo. We're just playing along with these people until we can escape this planet."

"Ending up stranded on some freaky world, and _kinda_ married to a loser like me is a real let-down." Han didn't sound like he was joking at this.

"I've never... you're not a loser, Han. You've been a great help to the Rebellion."

"That's what I always like to hear," he responded, the sarcasm back in his voice.

"I think of you as my friend, Han. Even if we fight all the time."

"A friend."

"A good friend," Leia amended.

"Goodnight, Your Worshipfulness," he said brusquely.

"Goodnight, flyboy."

* * *

Morning

Amani and Ubbet had come early to their room, and left Han alone with his breakfast. Leia was escorted to dine with the Priestess, and she entered an impressive dining room, set with iridescent plates and crystal goblets. The Priestess nodded, and all three women sat down.

A server droid entered, and food was brought in. Fruit, breads, and something warm that resembled scrambled eggs. They ate in silence, waiting until the Priestess finally spoke.

Amani was quick to interpret, happy with her new job. "She wants to know if your Zevger pleased you last night."

Flushing, Leia pushed her eggs around her plate. "Yes. Tell her he was fine."

The Priestess listened to Amani, then replied. "She says you should not lie to her. She can tell if someone is lying, just like you can."

Leia looked up, startled. "I'm just a good judge of character. I can't really tell if someone is lying to me, or not. Tell her that."

After a short conversation, Ubbet laughed, and Amani smiled at Leia. "Priestess Minva says you do not understand your talent, but she will teach you. And she also said your relationship with your bond Zevger is your choice, but she thinks you are foolish for not using_ his _talents."

"Oh.. well."

Priestess Minva spoke at length, then nodded at Amani. "She also says that Zevger Han will grow restless and bored, unless you give him off-spring to raise. She was unable to bear off-spring and her Zevger is only happy because of the mele-berries she keeps him well supplied with. If you do not use Zevger Han as nature intended, then she highly suggests having him consume much mele-juice."

"What, exactly, is mele-juice?"

"I believe Ette told me that is what we were drinking yesterday, at the pub. It supposed to make Zevgers happy and Interested. I think it works well on Zevger Han."

"So it is a drug!" Leia said softly. "That's why the Zevgers all look so happy and content. They're doped up!"

"I do not know what 'doped up' is," Amani said apologetically.

"That's okay," Leia said quickly, dropping the subject of the juice. "Ask Priestess Minva if I'm allowed outside. Or if Han is allowed outside."

She relayed that, then turned back to Leia. "You are both allowed outside, but you cannot go into towns or cities without an entourage provided by the Council. Priestesses must maintain distance from the Lizgers and Zevgers."

"Why is that?"

"They are considered Gifted, and the commoners are frightened of the Gifted Ones. They believe if a Gifted One becomes angry at them, they will die."

"That's stu... silly," Leia argued.

"But it is," Amani relayed back to Leia. "The Priestess wishes to start your training tomorrow. She recommends you spend the day with your Zevger, and reconsider your reluctance to use him as he is intended to be used."

Leia nodded, trying to look agreeable and pleasant. It wasn't easy.

* * *

Han glanced at himself in a mirror he passed in the wide hallway, mentally cringing. He had on a sheet, wrapped around his waist and pulled up between his legs. It truly did look like a giant-sized diaper he was wearing.

He made his way carefully down the stairs, listening for voices. As far as he could tell, the Priestess and her Aide, Ubbet were the only two residents in this huge palace. Even with the addition of Amani, Leia and himself, the place had an eerie, empty quality to it. The Corellian hadn't liked the Priestess one bit - she gave him the creeps, and reminded him of someone, but he couldn't quite put his finger on who.

Easing around another corner, Han made his way down, trying to locate the computer terminal. If he could find it, he thought he might be able to jury-rig up some way to send out a distress signal to the Alliance. If he was caught... well, he didn't want to consider those consequences. Dying of thirst in a broiling hot desert sounded bad, just as bad as being torn apart by tennards. He wiggled a door handle, frowning when it refused to open.

A young voice spoke in the native language behind him, and Han spun around, heart pounding. A little girl stood there, smiling with her front tooth missing. Han guessed she might have been around seven, but he wasn't a good judge of children's ages.

"Hello."

She continued to smile, obviously unable to understand him, then tugged at the sheet around his waist, looking bemused.

"What's your name? Mine's Han Solo."

She laughed, and unexpectedly did a cartwheel down the hallway, then skipped back over to him.

Han sighed, hoping she'd go away. To his pleasant surprise, she turned and ran away, disappearing around the corner. Apparently, the palace wasn't quite as empty as he'd thought. Han turned back to the locked door, twisting the handle sharply. It still refused to budge.

Then another voice spoke from behind him, making him jump again. The little girl was back, this time with a tall, silver droid with a sharply pointed head and one large, square 'eye'.

"I suppose you're her nanny," Han surmised sarcastically. "Do you speak Basic?"

"Actually, I am Chinet's tutor droid, and my designation is TuTo, as translated into Basic," the droid replied primly. "I also am fluent in over three million languages."

"That's three less than Threepio," Han muttered.

"Who is Threepio?"

"A protocol droid," Han replied. "Who's the kid belong to?"

"Chinet is the off-spring of Birth-Lizger Ubbet and Seed-Zevger Kalin. This is Zevger Kalin's room you are trying to get inside. It would not be wise to disturb him."

"Kalin? I didn't think Ubbet had a Zevger."

"She does not. Zevger Kalin belongs to Priestess Minva, but she allowed her Aide to use Zevger Kalin as her Seed-Zevger. I do believe Priestess Minva was hoping Chinet would be a Gifted One, but, alas, it did not turn out that way. Still, she makes Birth-Ubbet happy."

The little girl pulled at Han's sheet again, speaking in her language. "Lizger Chinet wishes to know why you are wearing a sheet. You are male, and should not be covered."

"Yeah, well, I'm an off-worlder. So we do things different."

The droid tilted his bullet-shaped head, trying to absorb that information. "I see."

"Is there a computer room around here?" Han asked.

"Why would you need a computer?"

"I'm bored. I want to play computer games. Don't tell me this planet doesn't have computer games," Han said in a whiney voice, pretending to act shocked.

"Games? Of course we have computer games. Lizger Chinet loves computer games."

"Well? Can you take me there?"

"Sir, who are you?"

"My name's Han Solo, and I'm gonna be living here. My Lizger is gonna be the new Apprentice to Her Scariness Minva."

"A new apprentice?" TuTo said, sounding happy and surprised. "That is very good news, indeed."

"Great. So... since my Lizger's an important person, your job is to make me happy, right?"

"My job? I do believe my job is to tutor Chinet."

"The kid's gotta play sometime," Han argued. "Does she have friends her age living here?"

"No."

"What about her dad...err, Seed Zevger. Does he spend lots of time with her?"

"No. Zevger Kalin is quite elderly. He sleeps a great deal, and does not wish to be bothered with an off-spring. It is sad, actually. All off-spring should have Seed-Zevgers that care for them."

"You tell Chinet I'll play computer games with her, if you show me the computer room," Han ordered. When the droid remained uncertain, Han poked his finger against the metal chest-plate. "Do you want me to tell my Lizger you're makin' me unhappy, Pointy-head? She'll have you melted down and made into hydro-spanners."

"No, I would not like that. I will take you and Lizger Chinet to the computer room, and you can play games."

"Good," Han said, grinning. "I like a cooperative droid."

* * *

10

"Han?" Leia called out as she entered their apartment. "Where are you?"

When he didn't reply, she immediately checked the bedroom, worried that he might have gotten into the mele-berry juice and was passed out. He wasn't in the bedroom, or the refresher, or the small kitchen, or the exercise room. Which meant he'd left the apartment. But where did he go? Standing with her hands on her hips, Leia bit her lip, trying to decide what to do. Hands grabbed her shoulders, and she immediately grasped the attacker's wrist, twisting around and pulling the arm away from her, while driving her knee up.

Han Solo barely managed to jump out of her range in time. "Hey! It's me!"

"Why did you sneak up behind me? Where were you?" Leia backed up, trying to calm her racing pulse. "You look stupid wearing that sheet."

"It's this or nothing," Han said defensively. "And since you don't like me wearing nothing..."

"Where were you?" she repeated, annoyed.

"I found the computer room that runs this house," he replied triumphantly. "And I think I can rig up something to send a distress signal, if I can spend enough time in there without getting caught."

"That's great," Leia said. "How did you manage to find it?"

"I'm good," he said, smirking. "Plus, I had a little help."

"What kind of help?"

"There's a little girl living here," Han told the Princess. "Her name is Chinet, and she's Ubbet's daughter. She doesn't speak Basic, but she has a tutor droid tagging after her that is - get this - fluent in over three million forms of communication. So I got TuTo - that's the droid - to show me the computer room by conning him into believing I just wanted to play games."

"But Ubbet isn't bonded..."

"Don't forget, that doesn't seem to matter here. Ubbet 'borrowed' Priestess Minva's Zevger. TuTo referred to the guy as Chinet's 'Seed-Zevger'. It must mean 'father.'"

"Ubbet made a baby with Priestess Minva's Zevger?" Leia asked, appalled. "If he's as old as Minva..."

"I know," Han said, making a face. "It's not a pretty mental image, is it?"

"I don't think letting a droid know you wanted into the computer room was a brilliant idea, Solo," Leia chastised. "If he tells anyone, we'll both be in hot water. Or hot sand, depending on how you look at it."

"You worry too much," Han said dismissively. "I told Chinet I liked computer games, and that's what we did for about an hour - played stupid games so I'd have an excuse for wanting to go there."

"Did you meet her Seed-Zevger?"

"His name is Kalin, and no, I didn't," Han said. "What did you do all morning?"

"Listen to Priestess Minva and Ubbet tell me I need to have your babies." Before Han could comment, she hurriedly continued. "Also, I found out about some local fruit called mele-berries, and the effect it has on men."

"Mele-berries?"

"It was in that juice we were drinking yesterday," Leia explained. "It makes the native men very happy and content. And, err, aroused."

Han had to grace to look embarrassed. "It must work on off-worlders, too."

"Obviously. So I'm warning you not to drink anymore of it, unless you enjoy the results."

"It wasn't _all_ bad," Han said, grinning. "So, you gonna train to become the next head wand-waver and bonder? I can just picture you givin' out instructions to newlyweds on how to do it."

"I'm sure that's a job _you'd_ love to have," Leia shot back. "Unfortunately, Priestess Minva is convinced I have The Gift, as she calls it. I don't know what it is about her, but she makes me uneasy."

"Maybe because she's a voyeur?" Han ventured to guess. "I agree, she's odd. Well, odder than most of these women, and that's sayin' a lot. When do your lessons start?"

"Tomorrow. I'm supposed to spend the day with you, and, quote, 'use him as he is intended to be used', unquote."

Han laughed. "I'm perfectly agreeable to that plan. You're gonna need some personal experience to pass on to future generations, or you'll be responsible for a dramatic decline in the Southland's birthrate."

Unable to come up with a suitable retort, Leia looked out the window. "It's beautiful outside. Let's go for a walk."

"A walk?"

"Is something wrong with that idea?"

"No." He eyed the bedroom. "But I can think of a better way to get exercise."

"We're going for a walk," Leia said firmly, walking toward the outer door and wondering if the mele-berry had a cousin with the exact _opposite_ effect on males. She'd gladly force it down Solo's throat at this point.

"Should I wear my sheet, or..."

"Wear the sheet."

"What if we get caught? I think it's illegal for me to wear clothes," Han said.

"That's not clothing. It's a sheet. We'll take the risk."

* * *

Priestess Minva and Ubbet watched the off-worlders as they wandered around the centuries-old gardens from a window high above the grounds. "He looks ridiculous in that sheet," the Priestess said, annoyed.

"I do not understand off-worlders," Ubbet agreed. "Zevger Han is extremely pleasant to look upon. I wish he could have been my Seed-Zevger."

"We must add dried mele-fruit to all his food," the Priestess decided, ignoring the veiled insult to her Zevger. "He will become happy, and more at ease with his body, then."

"I think the problem may also be Lizger Leia. For some reason, she finds looking at him unpleasant."

"Get me a large supply of takkat nuts, and some sessil seeds," the older woman ordered. "I shall make a potion to add to my apprentice's food."

"What will this potion do?"

"It amplifies emotions, and it is a potion only Priestesses are aware exists. It is the way we control the Council of Twelve, while allowing them to believe they control us." She gave a mocking laugh. "Some females have a low desire to Join with their bond Zevgers. This potion amplifies desire, but it will not create desire where there is none to begin with. It amplifies jealousy, but will not create jealousy if none exist. It amplifies anger, but will not create anger if none exists. If Lizger Leia has no feelings for Zevger Han, then the potion will have no effect at all."

"Do you think Lizger Leia has no feelings for her Zevger?"

"I strongly suspect she has great feelings for him, but she is too stubborn to act on them."

"Lizger Leia is very stubborn," Ubbet agreed. "She may need a large dose, unless it amplifies stubbornness."

"I suppose it could do that," the Priestess mused. "But is her emotion of stubbornness greater than her repressed physical desire for the Zevger? We shall find out."

"I think she will Join with her Zevger tonight," Ubbet told her boss.

Priestess Minva nodded. "The sooner she becomes swollen with a new life, the better off everyone will be."

* * *

Evening

Leia answered the soft rap on the door, and smiled at Amani. "Hello. Come in."

"No, I am only here to inform you that you and Zevger Han are expected to dinner immediately." Amani shifted nervously. "You must also be certain Zevger Han does not wear that sheet. Priestess Minva saw you in the gardens, and was not happy."

The Princess sighed. "We won't be late."

"Thank you," Amani said, giving a quick bow and leaving.

Turning toward the main room, Leia looked over at the Corellian, his long legs stretched out in front of his sheet-draped body, ankles crossed on a foot-rest. He was watching some type of local talk-show on the holo, but since they didn't understand the language, it was rather pointless. "That was Amani..."

"I heard," he said curtly.

"We have to go."

"Fine. I guess it will alleviate the boredom." He stood up. "I hate this planet. I'm gonna try and get back into that computer room tomorrow. The sooner I can get a distress signal heading to Hoth, the sooner we'll get off this cracker farm."

"I agree," Leia said. "But don't do something rash and get caught. This might be our only chance, and we can't ruin it."

Han yanked the sheet off his hips, grinning slightly as Leia quickly averted her eyes. "If this doesn't work, I'm finding out where the shipyards are, and we're gonna steal a ship and make a run for it."

"Fine," Leia mumbled. "But first, let's go to dinner."

* * *

In the Hoth System

"We have captured the_ Millennium Falcon, _my Lord," Admiral Ozzel said, quite pleased, as he stood at attention on the shiny black deck of the Imperial Star Destroyer, waving at the captured ship. "The ship was disabled, and we were able to lock our tractor beam, and take it into our hanger."

Darth Vader looked up at the battered freighter, nodding his approval. "Who was onboard?"

"Only a Wookiee, and an ancient protocol droid," Ozzel replied briskly. "We have subdued the animal, and deactivated the droid."

The Dark Lord clenched his fist in frustration. "Is that all? Only a Wookiee and a useless droid?"

"Medical supplies," Ozzel added. "The ship was stocked with Rebel medical supplies. I think the Wookiee was probably stealing them to sell on the black market." When Vader didn't respond, the Imperial Admiral continued, aware he was babbling, but unable to stop himself. "The Rebel Base was completely destroyed, as per your orders, Sir. The Rebels won't be able to salvage anything at all. It's all been crushed beneath tons of ice."

"The majority of the Rebels escaped, Admiral. Your troops were ill prepared to stop them."

The man nervously cleared his throat. "But... we were focused on the smuggler ship. As per your orders." When the silence became unbearable, the man asked, "Should I execute the Wookiee?"

"No, Admiral. I think I shall execute you, instead."

The crew of the Destroyer watched nervously as Ozzel grasped his throat, his face turning purple. Then he dropped to the floor - dead.

"Admiral Piett," Vader hissed out, instantly promoting the Executor's Captain.

"Yes?" Piett asked, snapping to attention.

"Executing the Wookiee would be a waste of slave labor," Vader said. "Send the beast to Kessel, and send the droid and this rusty excuse for a ship to the salvage yards in the Corellia System."

The new Imperial Admiral saluted. "Yes, My Lord. Immediately."

The salvage yards were actually a containment field in a sector of space which held hundreds of thousands of ships. Most of the old ships floating lifelessly in this field were damaged beyond repair, their hulls breached, their hyperdrive systems ripped out. Over time, they were slowly dismantled for parts.

It was there that the _Millennium Falcon_, and C-3PO would spend decades, their solitude only interrupted when scavengers would board the ship wearing a space-vac suit, seeking out rare and discontinued parts for their own battered ships. If Threepio was aware of his fate, he would cry out that he was doomed - and he would finally be correct.


	2. Chapter 2

11

Leia could sense Han's renewed discomfort as they entered the dining room where the Priestess Minva and Amani were already seated. The Corellian pulled out a chair for Leia across from Amani and next to the Priestess, then sat next to her, keeping his back straight and his face impassive.

"Good evening, Apprentice," the old woman said, while Amani interpreted. "Have you had an enjoyable day?"

"Yes. It was quite pleasant." Leia looked around. "Where is Lizger Ubbet?"

"My Zevger's spirit has departed existence afternoon," the Priestess replied casually. "She is making his final arrangements, and will be leaving the palace, permanently, with her off-spring."

Leia glanced across the table at Amani, and could see the woman was upset, but trying to hide that fact. "I'm sorry to hear that. Why is Lizger Ubbet leaving us?"

"Lizger Amani is now my Aide, and Lizger Ubbet is unnecessary. Do not worry about her, or her off-spring. I have made arrangements for her employment in town. The off-spring lacked companionship living here, anyway, and with her Seed-Zevger departed, I no longer desired them to remain." The old woman indicated the table, with the bowls of food. "Eat."

Something didn't quite ring true about that story, and Leia had a hard time understanding why Amani would be so upset about Ubbet's unexpected departure. Since they'd only been here two days, it wasn't like the two women were great friends. Slowly, Leia ate the food, and drank small amounts of wine. Han declined the wine, sipping only water, but still Leia noticed his demeanor start to change as the meal wore on. The Corellian's face relaxed, and once again, the vapid smile appeared on his face.

After a while, Leia felt her outrage growing by leaps and bounds, and she was unable to stop herself from speaking. "Are you feeding my Zevger mele-fruit?"

"Males enjoy it," the Priestess said dismissively. "Do not make such an issue."

"Which food has it?" Leia demanded, watching as Han chewed, then grinned at her and winked suggestively.

"All of it."

"_All_ of it?"

"I will continue to add it to every meal hereafter, as well. You should not have allowed him to cover up with that sheet, and it is apparent to me he needs a relaxant to accept his body without shame." Amani looked down at her own food, stricken, as she spoke the words in Basic to Leia.

Leia stood up. "Han and I will leave in the morning. I don't want to be your apprentice."

"If you leave this palace, you will be forced to leave the Southland," the Priestess replied, unconcerned with Leia's threats. "The Council of Twelve will obey me without question if I order you deported into the Deathlands. Your future has been ordained."

"By you!"

"Yes, by me."

Amused by the scene, the Priestess looked at Amani, who was becoming as affected by the potion as Leia was, as she gazed longingly at Zevger Han. The lustful stare was also noticed by Leia, whose emotions quickly swung from righteous indignation to jealousy.

"I'm getting tired of you constantly ogling Han," Leia shouted at a stunned Amani. "I'm getting tired of all you Lizgers staring at him. Keep your kriffing eyes off my man, or I'll rip them out!" She turned and glared down at the drugged Corellian. "Come on, Solo. This meal is over. We're going back to our room."

Leia noted with a hot flush that Han was again quite 'turned-on', and she grabbed his elbow and hurriedly escorted the happy smuggler out of the room.

The Priestess smiled as they disappeared from sight. "Lizger Leia is quite jealous of you, Lizger Amani. You should be careful, or you may end up like Lizger Ubbet."

Hands trembling with fear, Amani could only nod in agreement.

* * *

Their apartment door slammed shut, and Leia stood still, trying to keep her overwrought emotions in check.

"I wanted dessert," Han muttered unhappily behind her. "We could have stayed until - "

His protest was cut off as Leia spun around, grabbing his head and pressing her mouth to his, her tongue forcing past his teeth, her hands running down his bare back, kneading his buttocks. His arousal pressed against her stomach through the thin robe, and she felt herself grow dizzy with burning desire. After long moments, she pulled away, and they were both left panting for air.

"Princess... this is all so sudden," Han said, trying to catch his breath. "If I didn't know any better, I could swear you were... interested."

"I'm more than interested, Captain," Leia purred, taking his hand and pulling him toward the bedroom. "I'm going to be demanding your body and spirit. You _did_ swear them to me, yesterday."

"So I did," he said in a deep, serious voice. "I love you, Leia Organa. My Lizger."

As they tumbled into bed, a small part of Leia's brain screamed out that something was wrong... she wasn't in control anymore. But intense desires overrode that portion of her brain, and Leia quickly lost herself in the pent-up passion she'd been denying for far, far too long.

* * *

Morning.

Leia swallowed against her dry throat, forcing her eyes open in the morning light. Han lay next to her on his stomach, still asleep, his waist tangled up in the sheets. _We made love,_ Leia thought in panic, trying to remember the exact events that took them to this point. The memory of the meal was foggy, but she remembered her jealousy toward Amani, her need to prove Han was hers, and hers alone. Last night Leia had felt out of control, and that lack of self-control changed everything. Leia knew she could have gone back to the Rebellion relatively unscathed by this planet's strange rules. She could have even accepted having seen Han without clothes, or having him see her without clothes. But not this... this could not be ignored, or laughed away. _I love you, Leia Organa..._ Did he mean that? Or was it said under the influence of the mele-berries? And even more importantly, did she love Han Solo? _Yes, you do,_ a small, insistent voice in the back of her mind said.

Quietly, she got out of bed, got dressed and left the apartment. She needed time to think, so she headed outside. The morning air was still quite brisk, and Leia could see puffs of her warm breath as she wandered through the peaceful garden. The sound of soft crying caught her attention, and she moved toward the noise.

Amani was sitting on bench, her face bent down, shoulders heaving.

"Amani?"

The woman jumped up, her eyes wide with fear. "I.. I did not know you were up already."

"Amani... I don't remember much about dinner, but I remember I yelled at you. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, Lizger Leia," Amani sniffed. "I lusted after your Zevger, and you had every right to become angry."

"I'm not angry at you," Leia responded. "I'm angry at the Priestess. She had no right to give Han that fruit. I think it affected me, too. And I'm sorry she sent Ubbet away, too."

"She did not send her away," Amani whispered. "She killed her."

"What?"

"Priestess Minva killed her. I do not understand how, but I saw them from a distance. It appeared they were arguing, but then Lizger Ubbet dropped to the ground. Security droids arrived then, and took her body away. I do not know what happened to her off-spring, either."

"Did Minva shoot Ubbet?"

"No. I could see no weapon. Ubbet just clawed at her own throat, and then fell down."

Leia's head was spinning. "Maybe it was an accident. Or something natural, or she choked on some food."

"Do you believe that?"

The Princess shook her head, and Amani stood to walk with Leia back to the palace. "Please, do not say anything to the Priestess. I fear she will kill me next if she finds out I have told you."

"I won't say anything," Leia promised.

* * *

"You must understand the power of your mind, Apprentice," the Priestess said, watching Amani carefully as the woman relayed her words. "The mind has great Power, and Gifted Ones can do anything at all with this power."

"I don't know how to tap this power," Leia replied.

"You will shut your eyes, and reach deep inside. And once you reach that core, you will feel yourself pulled outward. You will sense all things clearly, feel pain and pleasure that others are feeling. And, eventually, you will be able to manipulate others in ways you cannot even begin to imagine."

The Princess felt concern over that comment. "I don't want to manipulate people. Like you manipulated me and Han last night."

Priestess Minva laughed. "I did not manipulate you, Lizger Leia. You wanted your Zevger, badly. Do not deny this, for I have sensed you finally Joined with him last night."

"I..."

"Do not regret taking pleasure from Zevger Han. He is yours, and that is his purpose in life. Do you not long for the coming night, to have his strong arms around you again, to feel his body pressing down on yours?"

Leia repressed a groan as memories threatened to overwhelm her. "Yes."

"Then shut your eyes, and let us begin our lessons. I will not accept failure from you, Lizger Leia."

* * *

Dagobah

"I can't lift my X-Wing out of that swamp," Luke protested. "It's too big."

Yoda sighed, and shut his eyes, demonstrating to his student the true power of the Force.

As the ship covered in dripping weeds landed next to Luke, he gasped. "That's impossible."

"That is why you fail," Yoda said sadly.

* * *

12

Zevliz

Han grinned up from the sofa as Leia entered the apartment. He was not wearing anything and looked happy and relaxed. "You've been gone all day," he chastised lightly. "What've you been doing? I've missed you."

"All the food has mele-berries mixed in it," Leia said without preamble.

"Some greeting," he muttered in mock disgust. "You could ask me what I've been up to."

"And get sexual innuendo thrown in my face?" Leia said tiredly, sitting down across from the Corellian.

"Having regrets about last night, Princess?" Han shot back, his expressive face betraying emotional hurt. "I'd like to point out you're the one that started it. Repeatedly."

How could she tell him she regretted their love-making, when all she could think about doing was jumping back between the sheets? Instead, she tried changing the subject. "What did you do all day?"

"Finally, she asks," he said, laughing. "I went back to the computer room, and rewired their short-range comm panel over to Basic, and overrode the distance control to a long-range transmitter. It's busy sending out a distress signal to Hoth right now. And to the _Falcon_, just in case. We're home free, sweetheart. All we have to do is wait until the rescue squad arrives, blaster's blazin'. Wanna celebrate?"

"Yes."

Han looked startled. "What?"

"I want to celebrate. Repeatedly." Leia said, standing up and heading toward the bedroom. She looked over her shoulder, inwardly shocked at her own boldness, and wondering if she was losing her mind. But the words tumbled out, seemingly on their own accord. It was like her body had taken over her mouth. "Think you're up to it?"

Confused, but more than willing, Han leapt up and followed.

* * *

Two months later

The Priestess Minva walked slowly out of the Ceremony chamber, with the ever-present Amani following. "I am pleased with your progress, Apprentice. You have handled observing the Instruction portion of the Ceremony with much less embarrassment this time. Soon, I will allow you to give the Instructions, rather than just observe."

Leia nodded politely, remembering how mortified she'd been the first few times when the Priestess gave detailed instructions to the newly bonded young people as they Joined for the first time. But since the Priestess performed several Ceremonies nearly every morning, the awkwardness of the situation was slowing dissipating. She was even slowly learning the native language, and was starting to teach it to Han in the evenings.

Two months. It had been two months since they'd arrived at the palace - even more since they'd crashed on Zevliz. And still no word from the Rebel Base. Han had checked the computer as often as he dared, and swore it was still faithfully transmitting. They had discussed stealing a landspeeder and making a run for it, finding a ship and blasting off the planet. But every time they acted on that idea, Priestess Minva would appear unexpectedly, interrupting their plans and forcing them to pretend they were only out for a walk.

And Leia had spent hours meditating, as well as jogging miles through the green hills 'to get in touch with her Gift,' as the Priestess put it. The Alderaanian Princess had to admit the combination seemed to be working. She could now sense the life-force of the people, animals, and even the insects surrounding her. Han... Amani... even the distant, teeming villagers were all there, radiating invisible waves toward her. Leia could sense everyone but Priestess Minva. The powerful woman was a complete blank spot.

During one lesson, the Priestess had levitated a heavy chair, then placed in gently down. When she told Leia to do the same, the younger woman tried, and failed. This failure had infuriated the Priestess, and she'd sent objects sailing around the room, crashing into shelves and windows. The damage had been extensive, and frightening, and Leia could have sworn Minva eyes changed from dark brown to red during the fit of anger. The next day, the room had been cleaned, the damaged objects removed, the window replaced. But the crackling fury in the area remained, and the Priestess ordered Leia to tap into the remnant of rage left behind. When Leia did, the chair lifted easily, and Priestess Minva was very pleased.

As they entered the training room, and Priestess Minva stopped Leia by grasping her wrist. "You have off-spring growing in your womb."

Leia swallowed hard, wondering how the woman knew. "I think so."

The old woman smiled, showing her yellowed teeth. "That pleases me, my Apprentice. It pleases me a great deal. My time here is short, and soon I will leave this body, but not until I witness the birth of your own Gifted One."

"How do you know she... or he... is Gifted?"

"It is in your blood, my dear Lizger. You and your female off-spring will one day rule all of Zevliz, both the Northland and the Southland. You are the Now, and she is the Future, and all Lizgers and Zevgers will bow to your family. The Council of Twelve will do your bidding, and no other Priestess will be able to challenge your reign. There will be no more division, no more beaten Lizders, and the Zevders will cease to exist. You will free all Lizders, and this planet will be One. I have seen foreseen this."

Leia listened in silence to this prophesy, wondering if the Priestess was correct. Unaware of doing so, she placed her hand protectively over her abdomen. She allowed the Priestess to lead her into the kitchen area, and the woman handed Leia a white bowl filled with golden berries. "What's this?"

"Mele-fruit. Fresh, sweet mele-fruit. Spend the rest of the day with your Zevger feeding him the berries. You will not be disappointed in the results, and you have earned your reward."

The Princess almost objected, but changed her mind when she sensed Amani's hidden longing for Han. Jealousy replaced reason and concern, and she glared at her friend, making her draw back in fear. Then, bowl in hand, she turned and hurried back to her apartment.

When she was out of sight, Minva gave a deep laugh, reaching down in her robe and running her fingers over the small vial that held the potion she faithfully sprinkled over Leia's food. "Jealousy and fear; the two tools most valuable to a Priestess, and she's learning them well. Soon, she will forget all about those desires to escape. With every failed attempt, they grow more and more resigned to their fate, and with each passing day, the idea grows smaller in their minds, just as their off-spring grows larger in her belly."

* * *

Dagobah, one month later

"Meditate, feel the Force. Surround you, it does," Yoda instructed his charge.

Luke relaxed, letting his body relax. Jumbled images appeared in his mind. Chewbacca, toiling away in a dark mine. A green planet, with a skeleton of another Death Star in its orbit. The Rebel Alliance, unaware of this new threat. And Leia, lying on a table, her face contorted with pain as she ... gave birth?

The young Jedi's eyes snapped open. "Leia?"

"What did you see, hmm?"

"I... I saw my friend, Chewbacca, in captivity, and I saw another Death Star."

"Something more did you see?"

"Leia Organa," Luke whispered.

"Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan."

"You know her?"

Yoda looked away, unable to meet Luke's eyes. "Know of her, I do."

"I saw her giving birth, but that's not possible."

"Know this for a fact, do you?"

"Well," Luke replied, suddenly embarrassed. "I haven't seen her in three months, but she wasn't pregnant then. I don't think so, anyway. And the vision I saw, well... she didn't look premature."

"Saw the future you did. With child she must now be."

"With child?" Luke jumped up from his meditation. "Whose child?"

"Close to no one was she?" Yoda prodded.

"She left with ... Han. Han! That lousy, no good, bastard got Leia pregnant!" Luke shouted, indignantly.

"This Han is someone you do not care for?"

Luke flushed. "No. I like him. I mean, I _did_ like him. Not anymore, though."

"Rush to judgment you do. Wrong, is this."

The young Jedi had the grace to look ashamed. "But, I have feelings for Leia. She's... she's everything I've ever wanted in a woman. She's too good for Han, even if he is my friend."

Yoda's ears drooped. "Have feelings for the Princess? Search those feelings, you must."

_'Is he ready to hear this?'_

"Hear it he must. All of it, or unprepared he will be."

_'Perhaps you are correct.'_

"Know this not, until he is told."

"Who are you talking to?" Luke asked, looking around in confusion.

"Obi-Wan," Yoda answered. "I speak to Obi-Wan. Sit, you must. A long and difficult story I must tell you."

* * *

13

Four months later

Rebel Base at Sullust

General Rieekan looked startled when Luke Skywalker, dressed completely in black, walked in the empty briefing room with R2-D2 in tow. "Commander Skywalker?"

"General Rieekan," Luke replied. "I hope I can still be of assistance."

"Where have you been all these months?"

Luke hesitated, unsure of how much he should reveal, but since the passing of Yoda, did it really matter? "I had to complete my training as a Jedi. A Jedi Master named Yoda called me through the Force during my ordeal on Hoth, and I had to listen. I'm sorry I couldn't say anything before I left."

"I understand," Rieekan replied. "I just hope the rest of the Command feels the same way. We could use a Jedi, and it's good to have you back. Especially since the Princess..." He trailed off upon seeing Luke's expression.

"She never returned?" Luke asked, already knowing the answer in his heart.

"No, we never heard from her," the General said, his voice filled with sadness. "I've got more bad news, as well. The _Millennium Falcon _was captured during our evacuation of Hoth. We fear Chewbacca is dead, and your protocol droid is gone, too."

Artoo let out a long, distressed whistle at that news. The image of Chewbacca struggling in a mine flashed back through Luke's brain. "I don't think Chewie's dead, General, and I might have an idea where he is being held."

"Really? That's good news. Unfortunately, any rescue operation will have to wait until after we attack the Death Star." He looked past Luke as people started filing in the room. "We're about to have that briefing right now."

Luke nodded. "I'd like to be part of any attack plan," he said aloud. And, more importantly, he knew he needed to confront his father, before it was too late.

* * *

Zevliz

Giving a contented sigh, Han rubbed his hand over Leia's protruding belly as he lay between the cool sheets. "You're beautiful," he whispered in the dark bedroom.

"I look like a Hutt."

"I thought you had a thing for Hutts."

The table light clicked on, and Han squinted in the sudden brightness. Leia was propped on one elbow, and she took a glistening berry from the bowl on the table, holding it to his lips. "Eat, my Zevger. Eat and be happy." Their apartment was never without the berries, and Leia hand-fed them to Han every night.

Obediently, Han opened his mouth, feeling the little berry-buds popping against the roof of his mouth and his tongue, the sweet liquid running down his throat. Leia leaned over, kissing him and rolling her tongue around in his mouth, then suckled the sweetness off his lips. Drawing back, she smiled at him. "Are you happy?"

"I've never been happier in my life," Han answered truthfully. He tried to think of his past, of his friends he'd left behind, but they were fading from his memory with each passing week. He had even stopped checking the computer, no longer caring if the device was transmitting. Did it matter anymore? Obviously, the people he'd intended to reach didn't care, and he no longer cared about them. He only wanted to make Leia happy and satisfied, and he was certain he was accomplishing that. He shut his eyes tightly as Leia's hand ran down his chest under the silken sheet, then eased lower. As she moved over him and their bodies Joined, he moaned in pleasure. Yes, he was a happy Zevger, and he couldn't wait to raise their off-spring, as well as make more off-spring after this one was born.

The mele-berries made certain that nothing else mattered.

* * *

Endor, three weeks later

Luke was barely aware of Wedge's approach as he watched the flames consume the remains of Anakin Skywalker.

"You need to get that hand looked at," Wedge commented after a few moments.

The young Jedi glanced down at the nasty lightsaber burn across the back of his hand and wrist. He'd nearly lost his limb when Vader had sent his lightsaber sailing across the room. The memories of Palpatine taunting him, telling him that he'd locate Leia and turn her to the darkside if he refused to turn, had almost sent the young Jedi over the edge of the darkside. And then... then the pain of the Force-lightning from Palpatine, and pleading with the man inside the mask that was still his father... still human. In the end, Luke's faith had been proven right - Anakin Skywalker had come back, and saved his son at the expense of his own life.

When Luke didn't reply, Wedge continued. "General Madine isn't happy you abandoned the ground mission. He says if it wasn't for those furry natives helping out, they'd never have blown the shield generator in time. He's threatening to have you court-martialed for going AWOL, and says you should have been charged when you came back to Sullust, instead of being given an assignment."

"I'll face the charges," Luke murmured.

"I doubt you'll have to face charges, Luke," Wedge responded. "General Rieekan and Admiral Ackbar are both in your corner. You'll have to explain yourself, though."

"I have to find my sister," Luke said quietly, the image of her giving birth still vivid in his mind.

"Sister?"

"I found out on Dagobah that Leia is my twin sister," he said softly. "She's still alive and learning how to use the Force, but the Force keeps warning me she's being slowly seduced by the darkside." He didn't add that he thought she'd been seduced in other ways, as well. "I almost went looking for her months ago, except I didn't have any idea where to look, and Master Yoda insisted I needed to finish my training."

"How are you going to locate her?" Wedge questioned. "She and Han have been missing for eight months now."

"The Force is telling me I have to rescue Chewie first," Luke said. "I think he's been sent to the mines on Kessel."

"I take it you could use some help?"

Luke smiled at his friend. "I don't want to get you in trouble, Wedge."

The Corellian shrugged. "I love getting in trouble. Let's go convince Rieekan we need a fast shuttle, and take a trip to Kessel. I hear the weather is nice there this time of year."

* * *

Zevliz

Zevger Han whistled happily as he wandered around the huge palace. One day blurred into the next as the time slowly passed by. Only six more hours, and Leia would be done with her lessons for the day. Last night, his Lizger had expressed concern over the health of Priestess Minva, telling Han the old woman was growing weaker by the day. Han didn't really care, other than the death of the old woman would mean more time he could spend with his Lizger.

He twisted a handle, and the wooden door swung open with a loud creak. The room was dark and musty smelling, and Han fumbled on the wall for a power switch. Yellow light illuminated the small closet, and to his surprise, a silver droid was leaning against the back wall, his large 'eye' darkened. Han hesitated for a while, trying to decide if he should power the droid up. In the back of his memory, he recalled that droids could be annoying. Still, it would be nice to have someone to talk to during the long days. Maybe his Lizger would allow him to take the landspeeder into town if he had some method of communicating with the locals. He made up his mind, and switched the power to 'on.'

Immediately, the droid's eye lit up, and he looked around the small confines, then at the human. "Zevger Han?"

"Yeah. What are you doing stuck in this closet?"

"It was truly terrible," the droid said, again reminding Han of... who, exactly? "The security droids took Lizger Chinet away, and she was very distressed. I requested to accompany her, but I was ignored."

"Chinet?" Han frowned, trying to recall the name. "That was a little girl, right?"

"Yes, she was the off-spring of Lizger Ubbet. And I am her tutor droid, TuTo. Do you remember me?"

"I guess so," Han mumbled, frowning in concentration. It was so hard to focus on anything, for any length of time. Except, of course, for pleasuring his Lizger. He smiled dreamily, his thoughts drifting to Lizger Leia, wondering if she missed him.

"Zevger Han?"

He blinked, suddenly remembering the droid... TuTo. "Yeah?"

"Do you think Lizger Chinet is unharmed?"

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"It was quite distressing for her to lose both her Seed-Zevger and her Birth-Lizger in the same day. I tried to tell Priestess Minva that she didn't need to sell Lizger Chinet, but I am afraid Lizgers do not listen to droids, and I was put in this closet for my efforts."

"Sell her?"

"Yes. Unbonded Lizgers must be employed, and unbonded and orphaned Lizgers are frequently sold to wealthy families that want a companion for their own off-spring Lizgers. I hope her new family is treating her well."

"What happened to her Birth-Lizger?" Han asked, trying hard to keep his attention on the conversation.

TuTo peered out of the closet, looking in both directions. "Priestess Minva no longer required her assistance. Lizger Ubbet spent long hours caring for the elderly Zevger Kalin, and once he died..."

"Minva just killed her?" Han asked, incredulous. "Because she was done using her?"

"I'm afraid so. The Priestess has that power."

"And she doesn't have to face any consequences?"

"Of course not. She is a Priestess."

Han frowned in concern. "I gotta warn Leia. She probably doesn't know anything about this."

"That would be helpful," the droid said. "Maybe she could check on Chinet, and make certain the female is being well cared for."

"Listen, Pointy-head. I could use someone to talk to during the day, so you wanna come with me to my apartment? Maybe you could put your talents to use, and teach me the local language. That way, I can go into town without getting into trouble." He paused at his last statement, wondering why that sounded so _wrong_.

"I would love to become your tutor droid, Zevger Han. Would that be acceptable to your Lizger?"

"Sure. My Lizger's been tryin' to teach me the language, anyway. She just doesn't have much time, and after she gets done with her lessons, she's way more interested in bedroom activities."

The droid's eye blinked once as he tried to understand that remark. "Well, I would be honored to teach you, Zevger Han."

* * *

14

Leia felt a bit of concern when Han introduced her to the droid, then listened as TuTo told her about Chinet and Ubbet. Of course, Leia remembered what Amani had told her, but she tried to dismiss it from her mind, telling herself that Amani was mistaken.

Sitting in an overstuffed chair with her feet propped up, Leia said, "Priestess Minva told me that Ubbet died." She shut her eyes, enjoying the deep foot-massage that Han was giving her as she relaxed after her long day of studies and Ceremonies. "You shouldn't speak ill of Priestess Minva, Zevger Han. She's been bed-ridden now for weeks, and I don't think she's going to live long enough to see our off-spring born. I'm sure she had nothing to do with Ubbet's death. Amani even said the Priestess never laid a hand on, or used a weapon against Ubbet."

Sitting on a foot-stool facing Leia, he rubbed his right thumb into her arch, supporting her ankle with his left hand, while trying to ignore her toes teasingly caressing him. It was harder than hell to keep his mind on the conversation. "Yeah?" Han said a bit hoarsely. "We've seen stranger things over the years."

"Like what?"

"I, um, can't remember anymore," he admitted unhappily. "But what about the little girl? TuTo thinks she's been sold. That's just wrong."

"Why?"

Han stared at her, dumbfounded. "Why? Slavery is wrong, sweetheart."

"I'm sure she's not a slave, anymore than you're a slave," Leia replied brightly, pressing her sole against his groin, and enjoying the reaction. "She's probably living with some nice, wealthy family. I had a handmaiden growing up, and I'd bet that's what Chinet is now. Some little girl's handmaiden."

"But not by choice," Han argued.

Leia jerked her foot out of Han's grasp - not an easy task at seven months along. "Are you telling me you think my friend Winter was my slave? Is that what you're saying?"

"No.."

"I think it is!"

"No, it's not. You're blowing this out of proportion."

"And you're spending too much time thinking, Zevger," Leia said hotly. "Have you run out of mele-fruit?"

"No," Han said sullenly.

"Have you eaten any today?"

"I forgot to eat any this morning ..."

"Then that's the problem," Leia declared, her tensed body relaxing. "Go eat a bowlful."

"An _entire_ bowl? Do you know what that will do to me?"

Leia's face flushed. "I know exactly what it does to you. Obey me, Zevger. Before I get angry."

"Yes, my Lizger," Han muttered, standing up and heading toward the refrigeration unit. _Even if I eat ten bowls, I won't forget what happened to Ubbet and her off-spring_, he thought morosely. He stuck a few berries in his mouth, then impulsively spit them out in a napkin as he wiped his mouth. He gave a dopey grin at Leia. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I shouldn't have argued with you."

"No, you shouldn't," Leia agreed, rising awkwardly off the chair. "And you should always remember to eat mele-berries with your breakfast. Don't forget again."

"I won't," Han promised.

It seemed Leia's bladder grew smaller with each passing day. "I have to use the refresher. You be certain to finish those berries."

"Of course I will," Han agreed, popping another in his mouth as she headed into the refresher. He spit that one out, too, and dumped the contents of the bowl down the recycler.

"Are you certain that is wise?" TuTo said from behind Han, making him jump in surprise.

"Something's wrong here, TuTo," Han said softly. "I'm not gonna eat anymore of those things until I figure it out what it is, 'cuz I pretty sure those berries make it hard for me to think straight."

"They also make Zevgers Interested," TuTo pointed out. "If your Lizger expects you to eat an entire bowlful, won't that have a rather, err, long-lasting effect on your reproductive organ? Won't she notice if you remain Uninterested?"

Han grinned at the droid. "I'm Corellian, TuTo. We don't need any help in that way. You just keep your trap shut, and I'll handle things. It's about time I took matters into my own hands, anyway."

"Is that how you are going to become Interested? By taking matters into your own hands?"

The Corellian let out a loud laugh, slapping the silver droid on his shoulder. "I think we're gonna get along great, TuTo. For a droid, you're alright."

"Thank you. I think."

* * *

Kessel, one week later

When Commander Luke Skywalker and General Wedge Antilles of the newly formed New Republic swept into his office, Moruth Doole tried to plaster a pleasant expression across his unpleasant face. The Director of Operations on Kessel hadn't wanted to see them at all, but with the heavily armed Mon Calamarian naval vessel _Home One _in orbit, he didn't have much choice.

Back on Endor Luke had explained - mostly truthfully - why he'd left the planet and gone with Vader to the Command Council. He'd told them about Yoda, and his discovery that Leia was his sister, and the fact the Dark Lord had known he was nearby through the Force. General Madine had reluctantly agreed that_ perhaps _it had been necessary for Luke to confront the two Sith onboard the Death Star, rather than risk the confrontation on the planet's surface. The one thing Luke had left out was the fact Darth Vader was his father. He felt he couldn't reveal that detail until Leia was first informed. Luke had then been pleasantly surprised when Admiral Ackbar volunteered to escort the Jedi and General Antilles to Kessel.

Moruth Doole was a Rybet - a race of frog-like beings, with bulbous eyes and a short temper. . "Ah. What brings persons of such high esteem to my little operation? Mind you, I will fully cooperate with any safety violations you find, and keep in mind I've been operating under the Imperial Health Codes. You are aware, if you've added more rules, it's only fair to allow me a chance to implement them before shutting me down."

Wedge sat on the edge of the Rybet's desk, grinning at the being. "What makes you think we're here to shut you down? You are only selling to legit buyers, right? No Hutts?"

"Hutts?" Doole spat out. "I hate Hutts." He pointed at his eye-patch. "Lost this eye because of a Hutt called Jabba. Wasn't my fault that idiot smuggler got boarded and dumped the entire shipment."

"So you _were_ dealing with smugglers and Hutts?" Luke asked, picking up a dusty holo-graph and pretending to study it.

"Not my fault!" Doole cried out. "Damned Imperials, anyway. I hate governments. Always putting such high taxes on things, a businessbeing has to find ways around, or you go out of business."

"You won't be having trouble with Jabba anymore," Luke informed him. "The number one thing on the New Republic's agenda is shutting down slavers, and Jabba the Hutt is one of the first that's going to be shut down."

"Good," Doole muttered. "Couldn't happened to a more disgusting, deserving Hutt."

"You keep slaves here?" Wedge asked conversationally.

"No. Nope. Not one slave here. None. Just prisoners, sentenced to hard labor by the Imperials."

"Do you pay these prisoners?"

"Why would I pay them?" Moruth Doole spluttered. "They're prisoners."

"So you hated the Imperials for taxing you, but it was all right to accept forced labor from beings they deemed worthy to lock up," Wedge said.

"A businessbeings got to do whatever it takes to stay in business," Doole said defensively.

"Do you keep prison rosters?" Luke asked.

"I think so."

"You think so?"

"Well, it's not like it mattered, once they were here. The Imps never let them go."

Wedge stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Seems like your prison would get pretty full after awhile."

"Would, except there's a high death rate down in those mines. Deep drop-offs all over. And then those energy spiders like to eat a lot."

"We need to see the roster," Luke said firmly, prodding the weak-minded being with the Force. "Now."

"Of course... of course...you need to see the roster. Now." Moruth Doole quickly pulled up a list on his computer terminal, and printed off a flimsy. "Names, races, ages..."

Luke flipped through the sheets. "Right here. Chewbacca. Wookiee. 200 Standard years. Arrested for Rebel and Smuggling activity. Life sentence."

"They all have life sentences, even if it gives a release date," Doole chuckled. "That Wookiee was the co-pilot of the idiot smuggler that dumped that spice shipment I was telling you about. Too bad they caught Chewbacca and not Solo. I would have taken a personal interest in making Solo's time here a living hell. He would've been begging for death." He looked up at the Jedi. "You know the Wookiee? I heard Solo and the Wook were hanging out with the Rebels these past few years."

"Yes. He's our friend, and so is Han Solo."

Doole gave a sour face. "Too bad. Why didn't Solo come here personally? I thought he liked the Wook, but maybe I'm wrong."

"You'll bring Chewbacca to the surface," Luke ordered, ignoring the Rybet's question, and watching as the Rybet quickly nodded his agreement.

Then he glanced at the list again, and felt his eyes drawn to another name. "Kyp Durron, human. Eleven. Suspected Imperial Traitor. Eleven years old? You have a _child_ down those mines?"

"I don't pick 'em, I just pack 'em."

"Bring him up, too," Wedge said. "And get busy, before our backups decide we need some assistance."

"Fine," Doole muttered. "You'll leave then, right?

"For a little while, Doole. But don't get too comfortable, because I think we'll be seeing you again, real soon."

* * *

Zevliz

The old woman's dry fingers grasped Leia's hand. "I wanted to see your off-spring before I died," she whispered, waiting a moment until Amani interpreted even though Leia mostly understood her words.

"You will be," Leia promised. "The medic droid tells me my due date is only eight weeks away."

"This old body will not hold on that long."

"Don't say that," Leia objected, swallowing back her tears. "I need you to instruct me."

"You are the Gifted One," the old woman said. "The One that will bring freedom to the downtrodden Lizders. You are the One that will rule all of Zevliz."

"I don't know how that's possible.."

"I have foreseen this," Priestess Minva said, coughing. "But you are correct. You still will need my guidance." Hands trembling, she reached over and pressed a small button. "From this day on, there will be change. You will become the new Priestess Leia, and I will be but your humble Aide, giving you the wisdom of my years."

"So you're not going to die?"

She gave a brittle smile. "This body is finished, but I have spent my life studying the methods of the Ancient Gifted Ones. They had ways to continue, and I believe, with your help, I can continue to help you. Will you help me, Priestess Leia?"

"Of course," Leia said immediately. "Anything."

Priestess Minva looked at Amani. "Give her the purple robes of the Priestess. Red is the color of the Apprentice, and purple is the color of the Priestess."

Amani nodded, quickly helping Leia shed her red robes and placed the purple silks over the new Priestess's head.

"Good," Minva nodded, then focused on the bedroom door. A few moments passed before security droids came in, dragging a frightened and bedraggled child between them. "This is the off-spring of my departed Zevger, Kalin, and the woman I chose to give me new life."

Leia was tempted to jump up and defend the girl, but Minva's grip on her wrist was tight. "I don't understand."

"Chinet understands," Minva said, grinning. "Don't you, young one?"

"You can't," she sobbed as the guards dragged her closer. "I don't want you to."

"Bring her next to me," Minva ordered.

"What are you doing?" Leia asked, panicked.

"Search inside, and you will understand," Minva replied.

Leia's eyes grew wide. "You're going to take over this child's body! You can't do that... it's immoral."

"Immoral? Do not be foolish. It was the reason I ordered Ubbet to conceive and bear her. Just like the purpose of the Zevgers is to please Lizgers and create new life. There is no difference."

"But... but, there is a difference," Leia argued. "Chinet doesn't have a choice."

"And does your Zevger?"

Leia opened her mouth to object, then heard the truth of Minva's words. What _was_ the difference? It made her physically ill when she realized Minva was right. "You killed Ubbet, didn't you?"

Minva sighed. "She knew too much, and did not wish me to use her off-spring as I desired. It was necessary to eliminate her."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Leia said bitterly.

"Priestess Leia, do you not still require my guidance?" Minva asked smoothly. "Can you think, for one moment, that the Council of Twelve will accept you, an off-worlder, unconditionally? Will you be able to free the Lizders alone?"

"No," Leia croaked out, her head swimming in a mass of confusion.

"Of course not. You need the Council of Twelve, and the strength of numbers. Now, draw your Power from this young one's fear, and help me transfer my mind and spirit into her young form. Then I will be around to show you the way. You know I speak the truth."

The fear was almost overwhelming, and Leia was shaking violently. Even facing Vader on the Death Star had not caused her such uncertainty, such terror. She couldn't defy the wishes of Priestess Minva. Fear would not allow her defiance. "What... what do you want me to do?"

"Hold her with your Powers, and reach into her mind," Minva instructed. "When you feel her thoughts and fears as if they were your own, grasp her spirit and pull outward. Then I will be free to enter, but we must work quickly, for I am fading fast."

After Amani translated this, she looked fearfully at Leia. "I have never heard of such a thing. This sounds evil." She glanced quickly over at Priestess Minva, who was glaring back. "I am sorry," she whispered. "I should not speak of things I do not understand."

_Amani is right...this is evil... don't do this,_ what remained of Leia's 'self' screamed out as her hands gripped the child's head. But the child's screams of protest were quickly drowned out by Priestess Minva's commands.

* * *

15

Han wiggled under the computer terminal being careful not to scrape or cut himself on any sharp corners, and the tile floor was damned cold on his butt. Being naked had distinct disadvantages. The Corellian looked up and started swearing in several languages as he inspected the equipment.

"What seems to be the matter, Zevger Han?" TuTo asked politely.

"Main board overheated and burned out," the Corellian grumbled. "This hasn't been sending out my distress signal. Who knows how long it's been defective."

"Have you not been checking on this computer?"

"No," Han admitted reluctantly. "Those damned berries kept making me forget. Or not care."

"Perhaps that is for the best," TuTo said helpfully. "Off-worlders are not very welcome on this planet. Your friends may find a very unfriendly welcome if or when they arrive."

"You think?" Han asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I am pretty certain of that," TuTo replied. "I have heard of instances where off-world ships were shot down, or even blown up in space above the planet."

Han had forgotten how much he 'missed' having a droid around. "That's news to me, Shiny."

"You must have forgotten about the fact you were once an off-worlder, and were shot down, as well."

The Corellian pushed himself out from under the shelf. "No, I didn't."

"Then why - "

"Just shut up and hand me those tools," Han ordered with a sigh. "I gotta put this thing back in working order before Leia or Her Spookiness finds me in here. I gotta a bad feeling they'll tie me down and force-fed me those zombie-berries if that happens."

* * *

Kessel

Bound in heavy durasteel chains, Chewbacca the Wookiee and a frightened human boy were prodded by the nervous guards out of the mines and into a hovercar specially designed to keep the occupants safe in the toxic atmosphere of Kessel. Both the Wookiee and boy were then taken into the main headquarters, and hustled down the hallway to the office of Moruth Doole.

When the door to the office opened, Chewie let out a loud roar, raising his arms as far as the chains allowed, and shaking them. Everyone but Luke and Wedge knew the roar was one of joyous greeting. Using the Force, Luke opened the binders, and gasped as Chewie grabbed him up in a huge, rib-crushing hug. "Good to see you, too," the Jedi groaned out.

"See?" Doole said nervously, wondering if he could escape before the Wookiee tore off his arms. "Wookiees are dangerous. Even to delusional humans that think they're Jedi."

"He's saying 'hello,'" Wedge returned, keeping a close eye, and his blaster, on the guards and Doole. "Tell your guards to leave. They're done here."

"Go," Doole ordered. "You heard the man." The relieved guards hurried away, glad to be away from the enraged Wookiee.

Luke was finally placed on his feet, and he backed up, checking the Wookiee for signs of injury. Although Chewie was much thinner, and his normally glistening chestnut hair was matted and dull, it appeared he'd survived relatively unscathed. "We won the war, Chewie," Luke informed the happy Wookiee. "The Emperor is dead, and the Rebels finally won. I'm sorry it took so long to find you, friend."

This caused another huge roar of approval, and the boy backed up against the wall. Luke turned to the skinny child. "You're name is Kyp Durron?"

"Yeah."

Luke stuck out his hand. "My name's Luke Skywalker, and that's General Wedge Antilles."

The child took Luke's hand, and a odd sensation ran up Luke's arm. Could it be possible the child was Force-sensitive? He didn't have time to analyze the feeling, as Wedge took the boy's hand, pumping it up and down.

"Welcome to freedom, Kyp," Wedge said happily. "I hope you'll find the galaxy's a better place now."

"What about everyone else down in that mine?" he asked softly.

"The New Republic will be going through the prisoner list with great interest," Wedge said. "I'm certain the majority will be released in short order, and even legitimate prisoners will be transferred out of those mines."

"You can't do that!" Doole objected loudly. "I have a business to run!"

"Then you'd better figure out a way to run it without slave labor," Wedge returned evenly. "I wasn't kidding when I said we're shutting down operations that use slavery."

Chewie let out a questioning howl, and Luke leaned over and read a translator. It wasn't a question he was looking forward to answering. "No. Han and Leia are still missing."

The Wookiee's joy immediately flipped to grief, and he gave a series of barks.

"I've spent the past seven months... almost eight now I guess, training as a Jedi," Luke replied. "I used the Force to figure out where you were, and I hope I can do the same for Leia and Han." More barks followed. "No, I don't think they're dead. There's a lot of explaining I have to do, and I'd rather not do it here, okay?"

Wedge turned one last time to Moruth Doole. "Don't get too comfortable, Doole. Our New Republic officials will be back, real soon."

"And if this list doesn't match with your actual prisoners, you'll be charged with murder," Luke warned.

"But... what about the spiders? Prisoners get killed almost everyday down there," Doole objected.

"Maybe you'd better consider improving working conditions, then," Wedge said. "Immediately."

The three humans and the Wookiee left, leaving the Rybet muttering about how much he hated governments of all kinds.

* * *

The girl blinked her eyes, and stopped screaming. Turning to Leia, she smiled. "I am young again."

Priestess Leia swallowed hard, then looked at the lifeless body of the old lady. "I never knew such a thing was even possible."

"As I said, I studied the Ancient Gifted Ones," the girl with the missing front tooth said, no longer speaking like a child. "It has not been attempted for generations, but that did not mean it was impossible. I am young again." She frowned, concentrating on a small vase. The vase remained still, not even a slight tremor, despite her best efforts. "But I fear I no longer have the Gift. The Ancient texts claimed the Power was somehow tied to the physical form, as well as the mind."

"I'm sorry," Leia said. But not for Minva's lost abilities - she was deeply sorry for Chinet.

"It matters not, as long as I am alive," the young Minva responded, unaware of Leia's thoughts. "You are a Gifted One, and I shall use the Power through you." Her hard eyes turned and looked directly at Leia. "You will not object to this arrangement, will you? If you do, I may need to find a physical form that has the Gift." Minva looked pointedly at Leia's pregnant stomach.

Fear for her unborn child welled up in Leia's breast, and she never stopped to consider how the Priestess would accomplish this feat without having the Power. "No, Priestess Minva. I think that's a fine idea."

"Good. Now leave, for we are done here for the day. Amani must tend to the deceased shell, and no one shall ever discuss this transference again. Even your Zevger must never be told."

"Yes, Priestess," Leia replied, bowing and hurrying out of the bedroom.

Minva turned her face toward Amani. "You will dispose of my old body in the incinerator. Then come back and we will discuss your going into town to purchase me new clothing."

"Yes, my Priestess," Amani said, turning to leave.

"And Amani?"

At the door, Amani stopped and spun around. "Yes?"

"Never put in your unwanted advice again, or I shall have my guards dispose of _you_."

"Never again, my Priestess. I apologize." As she left the room, she could hear the young girl laughing, and Amani feared for her life as she'd never feared before.

* * *

Han was surprised to see Leia in the apartment when he got back from fixing the computer. "Hey, sweetheart. Lesson got finished early?"

"She died," Leia replied, pacing the floor. "Minva died."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Han lied. In fact, he wasn't a bit sorry. The old hag was nothing but trouble as far as he was concerned. "I'm sure you'll miss her."

"I doubt it," Leia muttered, not looking up from the floor.

Han had never seen Leia this agitated. "What's the matter, then? What's got you so upset?"

The Princess looked up, her face drawn and haggard. "I... I can't tell you."

"Okay," Han said, trying to decide if he should press the issue. "Maybe later, huh?"

"Have you eaten enough berries today?" Leia suddenly asked, her eyes wild. "You need to eat berries. Lots of them."

"I ate a bowl earlier, remember?"

Her gaze shifted to his groin. "Then why aren't you Interested? You're supposed to be Interested. I think you need more." She hurried to the cooling unit, flinging open the door, and pushing food around until she found what she was seeking. "Here.." Leia hurried over, pushing the berries at him. "Eat. Let me see you eat them. All of them. Hurry. Hurry."

"Leia," Han said slowly, taking the bowl and placing it down on a table. "What's gotten into you? You're not acting like yourself." He paused, considering the fact she hadn't been acting 'like herself' for eight months now, but this behavior was even stranger.

"Why won't you obey me?" Leia screeched, her face turning red. "Zevgers obey their Lizgers! You never, ever obey me!"

"I obey you all the - "

"No! You argue with me," she panted out, abruptly sitting. "Eat the damned berries." Then she burst into tears. "I'm fat and ugly... you don't find me attractive anymore."

Han sat down beside her, taking her into his arms and comforting her. "That's not true. You need to rest," he murmured against her hair. "You've been under too much stress lately, sweetheart. Come on, and let me turn down the bed for you."

"Okay," she said, whimpering and holding him tightly.

Gently, Han led her into the bedroom, taking off her shoes and covering her up. "Get some sleep, Leia."

He started to move away from the bed, when Leia spoke up quietly. "Han?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course I love you," he replied instantly. It was the truth, too. Despite everything that had happened, and maybe even_ because _of everything that had happened, Han loved Leia and their unborn child desperately.

"Han?"

"Yeah?"

"Eat the berries."

"They're as good as gone," he promised, knowing full well what he _really_ intended to do with them.

* * *

16

One week later

Corellia Salvage Space

Luke adjusted the volume on his earpiece as Chewie howled in outrage from the deck of the Mon Calamarian warship. His eyes flicked down to the computer panel, and he read Chewie's words in Basic. "I agree, Chewie. It's going to take a long time to locate the _Falcon -_ if she's even here."

This remark was met with louder howls, and Luke could hear Wedge chuckling in the background from his own X-Wing. Both pilots were currently winding their way through the debris of junked ships, looking for the familiar saucer shape of a YT-1300.

"I don't think Chewie appreciates your doubting him, Luke," Wedge commented.

"I don't doubt what he overheard the Stormtroopers talking about," Luke returned over the speaker. "But a lot could have happened after Chewie was taken to Kessel. Maybe somebody decided to buy the_ Falcon,_ or some sadistic Imperial had it destroyed."

"I'd hate to see Han's face if_ that _happened," Wedge said, looking out through his duraglass canopy. "But there are at least a few hundred thousand junkers floating out here. We could be looking for a while."

Artoo gave a series of beeps from behind Luke's head. "Yeah, Artoo, we're going to be looking for Threepio, too." Inwardly, Luke sighed. What were the odds of ever finding a single droid out of millions? It was likely Threepio was either memory-wiped, or destroyed. Artoo would be devastated in either situation.

Several long hours passed, and Luke was starting to get worried when Wedge's voice came over the speaker, loud and excited. "Luke! I see an YT-1300!"

"Is it the _Falcon_?"

"Can't tell yet," he replied. "Let me move closer. It's... it's missing the dish antenna, and a few outside panels. But I think it might be Solo's ship."

"What's the coordinates?"

"1-3-2-9-3."

"I'm on my way," Luke said, hoping it really was the _Millennium Falcon_.

* * *

Zevliz

Leia replayed her first meeting as Priestess with the Council of Twelve over in her mind as she returned to the palace. The native Lizgers had been suspicious of an off-worlder suddenly rising to such influence in their society, but Leia had reassured them she would always be at their bidding. The Council had to admit they were impressed with Leia's ability to understand and speak their native language. Finally, after much discussion, they agreed to give Priestess Leia an opportunity to prove her Gift. Leia didn't wasted much time in demonstrating her Powers, and lifted all the Council Lizgers - still seated in their chairs - high off the ground, then sending them spinning around in tight circles. The Council cried out in surprise and fear, and they quickly altered their opinion; Priestess Leia was accepted by unanimous vote.

The woman-child Minva had observed the entire event and was pleased with Priestess Leia's performance. Minva had also demurely served each Council Lizger, as well as Leia, with sweetcakes and mele-tea prior to the meeting. Of course, the sweetcakes had been filled with Minva's special potion designed to amplify the fear within the minds of the Council Lizgers, and with the demonstration, the potion proved its worth. She was also still feeding the potion to Leia to keep her in line. Perhaps after the birth of the child, Minva would reveal to Leia the secret of the potion. Or, perhaps, she would wait until Leia was swollen with her second off-spring before revealing the secret; Minva hadn't decided yet.

The hovercar pulled to a stop, and Leia climbed out, rubbing her aching back. "Less than two months, and I can start feeling like myself again. But I'm not looking forward to the actual labor pains."

Minva smiled. "The pain of childbirth will be greatly lessened by your Power. But you will need to have more off-spring after this one arrives."

"I know," Leia said, agreeing. "I'd like my off-spring to have a sibling."

"One?" Minva said, shaking her head. "No, Priestess Leia. You will need to bear six or seven."

"Six or seven?" Leia asked, incredulously.

"Yes, many off-spring keep a Zevger busy and content." She thought for a bit, then added, "We've been gone all day, and you need to make certain your Zevger hasn't been causing trouble."

Leia laughed. "Han? Causing trouble? What makes you think he ever does that?"

Minva raised an eyebrow. "He is alone, with Amani. That does not concern you?"

"Of course not," replied Leia. "I trust my Zevger."

"It may not be your Zevger fault, since males are weak of will. Have you not seen the way Lizger Amani looks at him?"

Leia felt a rush of doubt. Han loved her, wasn't that true? He professed his love for her every time they Joined their bodies together, and that was frequently. She had no reason to question his faithfulness. And Amani was a good friend - nothing more. Then why was her heart suddenly pounding in her ears? Leia had obeyed Minva and never told Han about transferring Minva's spirit into Chinet's body. Maybe Amani had told him, and he no longer loved her because he thought she was evil. Leia shut her eyes, fighting down nausea that had nothing to do with her pregnancy.

* * *

Corellia System

Using the powerful tractor beams on _Home One_, the _Millennium Falcon _was slowly and carefully pulled out of the force-field containment and into the hanger of the Star Cruiser.

Luke had already docked his X-Wing, and was standing next to an anxious Wookiee as the outer doors cycled shut, and they were finally allowed to approach the battered freighter. "It's the _Falcon_, alright," Luke commented, shaking his head sadly. "I hope the inside isn't in too bad of shape."

The ramp was lowered, and the lights inside powered up. Chewie let out a roar of anger and grief upon seeing the destruction. Computers had been removed... the holo-board game was gone... the seats were ripped out. And in the center of the hold lay a partially dismantled golden droid, his arms and legs missing, his chest plate removed.

"Threepio?" Luke cried out in shock. The Jedi ran over and knelt beside the torso, aware of Artoo wheeling up behind him. His fingers found the 'on' switch behind the protocol droid's head, and C-3PO's eyes lit up.

"Arghhh! Don't take me apart! Please... I have no more parts to spare!"

"Threepio...it's Luke," the young man said gently. "You're going to be alright."

The droid swiveled his head toward Luke. "Master Luke? I've been rescued?" He looked down at his mangled body. "How dreadful...I shall never be the same again."

"Sure you will, Threepio," Luke said soothingly. "We'll have you fixed up in no time."

Artoo toodled his agreement, overjoyed to see his friend.

"Sure, Artoo," moaned Threepio. "It's easy for you to say I'll be okay. I notice that you're not in a million pieces."

Chewie had been checking out the cockpit, and returned woofing softly.

"He says," Threepio said, automatically translating for the Wookiee, "that the cockpit has been partially dismantled. It will take him a great deal of time to put everything back in order, and he'll need a great many parts."

"We'll get them," Luke reassured Chewie. "Wedge and I'll help, too. We have to get the communication panel put back, first. If Han and Leia have been trying to signal, they've been reaching dead space."

"Please, Master Luke," said Threepio in despair. "Do not say the word 'dead.' I find the term most distressing."

"It's good to have you back, Threepio," Luke said with a laugh.

* * *

Zevliz

"How'd your meeting go?" Han asked as Leia and the child walked into the dining room. Both Han and Amani were sitting at the table, eating soup, and Amani was wearing a stunning low-cut yellow and pink gown, a sparkling pendant hanging low between her breasts.

"Are you enjoying Zevger Han's company?" Minva asked snidely, looking pointedly at Leia. As far as Zevger Han knew, she was still Chinet. "You certainly look quite beautiful this evening, Amani. That dress must have cost you quite a bit."

"Uh... we are only eating and have a discussion," responded a confused Amani.

A strong feeling of discomfort radiated from Han senses, and the doubt Leia had been feeling blossomed into a full-blown fit of jealousy. "He's mine, and you shouldn't be alone with him."

"But - "

"There aren't any buts, unless you're talking about my Zevger's butt," Leia snapped out. "And I'd like to point out that's mine, too."

"Leia," Han started out. "What's the problem? Amani's seen my bare ass everyday for almost eight months."

"Get upstairs to our apartment," ordered Leia. "Now."

Startled at the fury behind her words, Han quickly stood. "I'm going, but we need to talk."

"Oh, we'll be talking," Leia agreed tightly. "Go."

When he'd left the room, Leia turned her gaze on Amani. "You have no right to touch my Zevger. I don't care how sexually deprived you were in the Northland."

"I've never touched - "

"Don't lie to me!" Leia screamed. "Get your clothes packed, and get out of this house. I never want to see your face again."

Amani's mouth fell open, and she stood in stunned silence. Finally, Minva spoke in a voice abnormally low for a child. "You'd better hurry, Lizger Amani. You don't want to end up like Ubbet."

Letting out a choked sob, Amani fled.

* * *

Han was waiting in the bedroom when Leia came in. Her face was calmer, but dark circles shadowed under her eyes. He noticed her skin was growing paler, too, and it concerned him deeply. "Leia, there ain't nothing going on with me an' Amani. I don't know where you came up with that idea."

"Do you love me?"

The Corellian sighed. It seemed Leia asked him that question almost daily, desperately seeking his approval. He didn't understand where this insecurity was coming from, since Leia was never insecure prior to their arrival at the Palace. "You know I do."

"I've sent Amani away."

"That's your choice," Han said quietly. "I think it's time we tried leaving again, too."

"What do you mean, leave?"

"I mean, now that Priestess Minva's gone, we can grab a landspeeder and head into a spaceport. We can steal a ship, and I'll bet I can fly anything they've got, especially now that we can read and speak the language."

"I can't believe you want to leave," Leia whispered in shock. "This is our home."

"Home?" Han repeated incredulously. "This ain't home, Leia. We're prisoners here, in case you've forgotten."

"I'm not a prisoner," Leia shot back hotly. "I'm a Priestess. I have a place of honor among these people. Priestess Minva says I'm a Gifted One."

"I'm not arguing that," Han said tiredly. "But the old lady's dead - "

"No, she's not!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Leia said quickly, then changed the subject. "Why did I sense you were uncomfortable when I caught you with Amani?"

"It had nothing to do with Amani," replied Han. "I feel uncomfortable around Chinet."

"Why?"

"She's a child, and I'm a male adult. A _naked_ male adult."

Understanding dawned in Leia's eyes. "Chinet grew up around naked Zevgers, so she didn't... I mean _doesn't_, think anything about it. You haven't been eating your mele-berries, have you?"

"Of course I eat - "

"No," Leia cut him off. "You haven't been eating them. You wouldn't even notice your nakedness if you have been. You've been lying to me, Zevger Han. Lying to me for weeks... or has it been months?"

"Leia..."

She turned and left the bedroom, returning a few moments later with a heaping bowl. "Eat them while I watch. Prove to me you've been eating them, Zevger Han." She put a berry up to his mouth, watching as he reluctantly parted his lips and accepted the golden, sweet fruit.

Then she hand-fed him the remaining berries, one at a time, and pure happiness clouded over all his thoughts. By the time he swallowed the last berry, he was lying on his side and Joined with his Lizger, their limbs tightly entwined, while he hummed half-forgotten Corellian love-songs in her ear. Escape was the last thing on his mind as he gently rubbed her pregnant belly.

* * *

17

Two weeks later

"Zevger Han? Zevger Han?"

Han groaned, trying to wake up. He finally looked up from his pillow through blurry eyes at TuTo. "Yeah?"

"Priestess Leia is performing four Ceremonies this morning. Would you like to check your distress signal? You haven't checked its output for two weeks now."

"What distress signal?"

TuTo tilted his head in confusion. "The distress signal you are sending your off-worlder friends?"

"I don't have any off-worlder friends," Han mumbled, pushing the quilt off his body. "I hate the feel of cloth. Even these sheets make my skin itch."

"They are pure silk," the droid pointed out. "It is not possible for them to itch."

"Yeah, well. I hate 'em anyway." He looked around, pushing his disheveled hair off his face. "What time is it?"

"It is nearly midday, Zevger Han."

Han reached over and picked up a small container on the bed stand, peering down into the empty bowl. "Where are my berries? This bowl was full last night, and now there's none in here."

"You desire to consume mele-berries?" TuTu asked, puzzled. "You told me before you did not wish to eat them. You said they confused you."

"I've changed my mind," Han said, rubbing his eyes. "Lizger Leia wants me to eat 'em, because they make me happy. Every night, she watches me as I eat 'em, and she gets off when they make me Interested. I wonder where she is this morning... I've decided I love to eat those berries." He smiled up at the droid, then staggered to his feet. "Gotta get more berries. I wonder what time it is?"

TuTo turned his head, watching as Han stumbled toward the kitchen. "I do not understand humans."

* * *

Coruscant

Luke stuck his head out from under the deck plates of the _Falcon_. "Okay, Chewie, try it again."

The Wookiee pressed a button on the communication panel, and the lights flashed. Chewie let out a toothy bark, nodding down at Luke.

"He says," Threepio put in helpfully, "the communication control panel is now back online and fully operational."

"About time," Luke said, pulling himself out of the tight area. "I thought we'd never get this ship put back together."

"Mostly back together," Wedge informed him as he entered the corridor. "We're still looking for a replacement Wookiee-sized co-pilot's seat, and some of those illegal weapons Solo had installed. But it's getting close."

Artoo had plugged himself into the computer as soon it was safe, and after few moments of checking the programming, let out a loud hoot and rocked back and forth in excitement.

"What's going on, Artoo?" Luke asked, wiping his hands off on an oily rag while standing up.

"Artoo says he is picking up a weak distress signal coming in on the _Falcon's_ private comm."

Immediately, Chewie, Wedge and Luke pushed toward the little droid, all asking questions at once. "How old is the signal?" "Which direction?" "Can you make anything else out?"

The little droid gave a series of beeps, which Threepio primly interpreted. "It appears the signal has been sending for quite some time. It is coming from the Cevet Quadrant, and it is definitely a Request for Assistance code."

"Cevet Quadrant?" Luke said, frowning. "That's in the direction of Ayin, where Han and Leia were heading for the bacta pick-up, but it's still quite a ways from there." The Jedi addressed Artoo, "Can you get an exact lock?"

More beeps, and Threepio shook his head. "Don't get sassy with me. I have my new hands and feet attached, and I am not afraid to use them on you."

"What did he say?"

"Oh. He already has the exact coordinates, and the name of the planet is Zevliz. The _Falcon's _memory banks are quite limited with regards to exact information on this planet, and Artoo recommends you do further research before rushing off on a rescue mission." Threepio gave the little droid a hard rap on his dome. "Of course they'll research the planet before leaving. Don't act so superior all the time."

"That's good advice, Artoo," Wedge agreed. "We don't want to leap before we look. You never know what type of hungry monsters are waiting behind the wall."

"Wall?" Threepio asked. "What wall? And why are monsters behind this wall? My assistance is not required behind this wall, is it?"

Chewie put his face in his furry hands, and groaned softly in frustration.

* * *

Zevliz

Leia walked into the main kitchen, watching quietly as Minva sprinkled some type of ground spice over her breakfast. "Minva?"

The girl spun around quickly, and in her haste, dropped the small vial. It shattered on the floor, scattering the fine powder. "I did not hear you come in, Priestess Leia," she mumbled, nervously fingering a pretty pendant around her neck that looked familiar to Leia. "That is one of the disadvantages to this Giftless body I now inhabit."

"What is that?" Leia asked, pointing at the floor.

"Nothing. Just a local spice. It brings out the flavor in food, and it is highly valued."

"Really?" Leia asked, leaning toward the counter and squinting at both plates. "I don't see any sprinkled on your food."

"I already put some on mine. Earlier. Before you came in the kitchen."

"I was watching you, Minva. You didn't put any on your food."

"I did so," the woman-girl insisted, her face getting angry. "Don't eat it if you think I'm poisoning you." She turned around and stormed out of the kitchen.

Leia waited until she was certain the girl was gone, then used a spoon to scoop some of the powder off the floor. She would have TuTo analyze the powder later, but for right now, Leia had no intentions of eating the breakfast Minva had prepared.

* * *

Coruscant Main Library

"Zevliz," Luke read to Chewie and Wedge from the flimsy, looking down at the little droid who had located the information hidden away in Imperial computer files, "is a sequestered planet in the Cevet Quadrant. The planet is composed of one large land mass that encircles the entire planet around the equator - "

"That is very odd, Master Luke," Threepio interrupted. "I have never heard of a planet with one large land mass quite like that."

"I know, Threepio. It's odd," Luke agreed, then continued, "It encircles the equator. Both habitable sections are divided almost evenly into a northern and southern portion, with an inhospitable and wide stretch of desert separating the two regions."

"That sounds even odder," Threepio remarked.

"Keep reading, Luke," Wedge said, glaring at the droid. "I'm _trying_ to listen."

"The local natives are human and known to be very hostile toward outsiders, especially non-humans," Luke read, waiting as Threepio again added in his unnecessary comments. "The northern section is known as the Northlands - "

"That makes sense," Wedge said. "And I'll bet the south is known as the Southlands."

"Yes," Luke said, gritting his teeth against all these interruptions. "It is."

"Sorry. Keep going."

"The Northlands are a male-dominated society which is divided into fourteen sections, and each section is ruled over by a Lord. The women are subjugated and frequently beaten and starved into obedience. They are forced to dress in long robes from head to foot, and are not allowed outside without their owners or a male relative over the age of thirteen. Women are given the death penalty for a large number of so-called crimes, and cannot appealed their sentence. These 'crimes' include disobedience, speaking to a man that is not her owner, or showing any amount of flesh outside the privacy of their home. The local men are called Zevders, and the woman are called Lizders, and a Zevder can own as many Lizders as he can afford. The Lizder is not allowed any choice in the matter, and can be sold to another Zevder at the owner's will."

"Wow," Wedge said in disbelief. "I think since the New Republic is shutting down slave operations, this one needs to be high on the list."

"I agree," Luke said, worrying about his outspoken sister. "I can't see Leia meekly accepting these rules. I hope she didn't make too much trouble, or she could be in serious trouble."

"What about the Southlands?" Wedge asked. "Maybe they're more normal there, and that's where Han and Leia ended up."

"The Southlands," Luke said, his eyes finding the correct place on the flimsy. "The Southlands are a female-dominated society..."

Chewie interrupted with a howl, and a shaggy shake of his head.

"I know..." Wedge said, grinning. "Talk about a rock and a hard place."

"A _female_ dominated society," Luke continued, glaring at Wedge and Chewie. "Which is broken up into twelve sectors, and each sector ruled by one member of the Council of Twelve. Women are called Lizgers, and men are called Zevgers. Lizgers own all the businesses, and make marriage arrangements for their off-spring at birth, called bondings, which are for life. Wealthy families of Lizgers give large dowries to the families of Zevgers for the Right to bond, since the female-to-male ratio on Zevliz is two females for every one male."

"Well, at least the men are valuable in the Southland," Wedge stated. "It also sounds like not all Lizgers end up bonded. Those poor, deprived, sex-starved women. They need some fresh blood, Luke. You, me... Wes..."

"Lizgers wear lightweight and expensive silk clothes, and the youngest Zevgers wear a small loincloth. After males bond with their Lizger at the approximate age of fourteen, they then wear no clothing of any type ..."

"WHAT?" Wedge yelled. "Back up at bit. You're telling me all the men walk around naked? Nude? In the buff? Everything hanging out for everyone to see? I can see Janson enjoying that, but I think I've changed my mind."

"You think?" Luke said dryly. He looked at the last page of the print-out. "This information is dated before the Clone Wars. Maybe they've discovered modesty."

Chewie gave a chuckle and a bark, which Threepio then translated. "Chewbacca says Wookiees do not wear clothes, and he doesn't understand what's so strange about that."

Luke sighed, then finished reading the report. "The Zevgers are not beaten or abused, and no evidence could be found that they were executed for so-called 'crimes.' The men living in the Southland appear to be happy and content with their lives, although they do appear to be somewhat dim-witted."

"Yeah, sounds like Janson would fit right in. Makes you wonder though, doesn't it?" Wedge said thoughtfully.

"Wonder about what?"

"Where Han and Leia have been living these past eight months. Is Leia living undercover in the Northlands, meekly sitting around obeying Han and trying not to get herself killed, or is Han _hanging out _in the Southlands, trying not to get killed _by_ Leia?"

"We need to rescue them, Wedge," Luke said, his face suddenly desperate. "We need to rescue them real fast."

* * *

18

Zevliz, afternoon the next day

TuTo waited until the last Ceremony was finished, and watched as his former student escorted the Birth-Lizgers away before he approached Priestess Leia. "I do not understand why Chinet has altered so drastically," the droid said, speaking more to himself than Leia. "She seems to have been reprogrammed."

"She took the death of her Seed-Zevger and her Birth-Lizger hard," Leia responded, trying to give the droid an explanation that he'd understand and accept. "That's very upsetting for a child."

"Yes, I can understand that. But she does not seem to be mourning them. Lizger Chinet seems to have completely switched personalities."

"Did you analyze the powder I gave you yesterday?" Leia said, changing subjects. Maybe TuTo would need a memory-wipe if he kept questioning Minva's behavior.

The droid's 'eye' blinked once. "Ah, yes, Priestess Leia. I have found two plants in the powder, and the one is quite uncommon and hard to find. However, takkat nuts are very common, and located in the areas of the Southland that border the ocean. It is harvested for the sweet milk that is inside a very hard outer shell. But it was not the milk that was in the powder... it was the shell. That is very odd, considering it has no flavor, and the shells are finely crushed and used for ground mulch or a brownish-orange tinted dye. I have never heard of it being consumed."

"Is it poisonous?"

"Oh, no," the droid said. "It is completely harmless... just tasteless."

"And what was the other plant?"

"Sessil seeds," the droid replied promptly. "It is a very tiny seed from a rare flower located in the mountain regions of the Ninth Ward. The sessil flower is very pretty, but extremely delicate. It can be grown in greenhouses, under controlled conditions and using soil that are exact duplicates to its native environment."

"Is sessil seed toxic?" Leia questioned.

"No, it is considered a delicacy. A very expensive delicacy. I do believe Priestess Minva grew the flower in her greenhouses, and sold the powdered seeds to wealthy Lizgers for a seasoning."

Leia raised her eyebrow. She had seen the greenhouses that were carefully tended to by droids, and had even wandered through them. Now that TuTo mentioned it, she did recall one section that was kept much cooler, and had only one type of white and yellow flower growing inside the area. The droid tending the greenhouse had insisted she not touch the flower, claiming it was easily killed by even the lightest touch. "Well, that doesn't make much sense," Leia mused aloud. "Unless she thought she was doing me a favor by putting sessil seed extract on my food. But why are the takkat nut shells in the mix?"

"I think I can answer that," TuTo replied helpfully. "After the takkat shells are mixed with the sessil seeds, my analysis indicates the individual components interact in a very strange way with each other, and they create a new chemical compound entirely."

"What type of chemical?" Leia asked, suddenly suspicious.

"I am not certain," TuTo said, putting up his hands. "The computer is trying to decipher exactly what function this chemical is used for, but has not yet had success."

Leia rubbed his stomach, concern for her unborn baby making her tremble with anger. "Maybe I'll just ask the source of the invention," she muttered.

"Who is the inventor?"

Ignoring the question, Leia headed out of the Ceremony chamber, intent on confronting Minva. "If she's done anything to harm my child, it'll be the last thing she ever does," Leia whispered to herself.

* * *

It didn't take long to locate the woman-girl, and Leia didn't take time with pleasantries. "What do takkat nut shells and sessil seeds mixed together do to a person?"

Minva laughed. "You don't waste much time, Priestess Leia."

"If you've harmed my child..."

"Do not be stupid," spat out Minva. "The reason that child inside your womb even exists is because of the potion."

"You're lying," Leia said, blanching with fear. "This baby is Han's child."

"You have much to learn yet, Priestess," Minva said firmly, the glittering necklace once again catching Leia's eye. "I did not say Zevger Han's seed had no bearing. He_ is _the Seed-Zevger."

"Then, then.. what...?"

"The potion's only purpose is to heighten emotions that already exist within you. It does not make you feel something you do not already feel. You desired Zevger Han, yet you kept him from Joining with you. The potion allowed you to act on your desires, and your Joining created the off-spring you carry. That is what I meant... without the potion, you would have continued to hold back from Joining. I did you a favor, Priestess Leia."

"A favor?" Leia said, stunned. "You gave me a drug that loosened my inhibitions. How is that a favor?"

"Do you not want the off-spring that grows within you?"

"Of course I do," snapped Leia. "But that's not the issue."

"Again, we are having the same conversation about morals we had when I possessed this body. The potion loosened your inhibitions. The mele-berries you feed your Zevger everyday loosen his inhibitions. If one is right, then why is the other wrong?"

"I...I guess you're right."

"I know I am."

Leia glared at Minva. "I mean, I shouldn't be feeding those berries to Han. I'm not doing that anymore."

"Then you are a fool, and have learned nothing," Minva growled out. "If you stop feeding him berries, he will stop being content. The berries cause him absolutely no harm, and only make him happy. Stop the berries, and you will have a very unhappy, very bored Zevger. And when Zevgers are unhappy, they look to other Lizgers for happiness. When Zevgers are bored, they look for trouble of all kinds. Is that what you really want?"

"No," Leia said. "I want Han to be happy. I love him."

"I know that, and I'm sure he knows that, too. That's why, when you feed him the berries and watch the happiness spread over his face, you feel that happiness along with him. The berries do nothing but good for both Zevger and Lizger, so do not reject a good thing just because I made a mistake," Minva said soothingly. "Yes, you heard me correctly... I made a mistake. You are correct about the potion... it is no longer necessary, and I should have realized that a long time ago. You have strong desires for your Zevger, and that will not stop now. I am sorry I did not see this a long time ago. Please, accept my apology. I beg you for forgiveness."

"That's okay," Leia murmured softly. "Maybe I did need a push to make me realize just what I was missing."

"Yes, you did. Look around you, and see everything you have," Minva cajoled. "A beautiful home, a happy Zevger... the respect of all Lizgers. You have earned it all. You are Priestess Leia, a Gifted One. The One that will bring the Lizders of the Northland their freedom. Do you not agree they are in dire need of freedom, after suffering thousands of years under the cruel domain of the Zevders?"

Leia felt a thrill of pride course down her spine. "Yes. They need to be freed." And Minva knew she was the only Gifted One that could accomplish this.

"Now, go relax," Minva urged. "Have your handsome Zevger give you a back massage, and consider what you have learned today. Tomorrow, I will show you how to make the potion, and teach you even more."

"Yes, Priestess Minva," Leia said, suddenly very tired. A nap sounded like a good idea, and Leia longed for the sensation of Han's strong arms around her as she slept. She headed toward her room, rubbing her aching back. Yes, a nap did sound wonderful.

It annoyed Minva that Leia had discovered her secret this early on. Mele-berries chemical worked only on males to _create_ the sense of contentment and make the male Interested, but only lasted half-a-day. All Lizgers knew about mele-berries, and used the fruit liberally in food and beverages. Only Priestesses knew about the sessil seed potion, which _enhanced_ all emotions and was equally effective on both sexes, and had the advantage of not leaving the bloodstream for weeks. By the time a week or so had passed, Leia would no longer be suspicious, and Minva knew she could add the potion back in the food. Even without her Powers, the woman-child was finding it remarkable easy to manipulate people.

* * *

En route to Zevliz, ten days later

Admiral Ackbar watched the blur of stars as the_ Home One _made its way through hyper-space. He looked over at the Jedi Skywalker standing beside him with his hands clasped behind his back, but the human was hard to read. "We will come out of hyperspace a safe distance from our target," Ackbar said in his gravely voice. "Then we will raise the cloaking shields, and slowly approach Zevliz. By doing so, we should be able to avoid any unexpected traps or force-fields designed to disable approaching vessels."

"That's a good plan," Luke replied. "Once we get close enough, we should be able to pinpoint the exact location of the distress signal."

"I'm not certain diplomacy will work on a culture that is as firmly entrenched as this one seems to be," Ackbar said dubiously. "I still think a covert rescue operation should be enacted."

"We were ordered to try and have a polite discussion, first," Wedge said, mentally agreeing with the Admiral. "If we don't, then how are we any different from the Imperials?"

"All indications show they have no large, space-worthy war vessels. They'd be foolish to send fighters against us," Ackbar mused. "But, then, the Empire thought X-Wings could not destroy the Death Star."

Wedge sighed. "It sure would be nice if they agreed to turn Han and Leia over to us without a fight, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"It's more than just turning over Han and Leia," Luke said, staring straight ahead. "General Rieekan and Mon Mothma told us we need to prove the New Republic means what it says about slavery. Half the population of this planet lives in slavery. The life-style of this culture needs to change, Wedge."

"Leia's been down there for almost nine months. Maybe she's already has them convinced."

A cold shudder crept along Luke's spine, the same feeling he had when facing Palpatine. "I hope you're right," he whispered, shutting his eyes and seeing Leia's pain-contorted expression in his mind's eye.

* * *

Past the neatly trimmed row of bushes, a flock of large, gray-green birds with huge claws and long beaks rose up, flapping their wings and complaining loudly that they were being disturbed. Han wandered closer to the waist-high hedge that was the dividing line between the palace grounds and the woods, and peered over the top. A short distance away he saw a mound of what appeared to be dirt-covered yellow and pink clothes. _That's odd..._ He walked until he found a break in the hedge-row, and approached the object from a different angle. When he got within twenty feet, he stopped short as a putrid odor reaching his nose. A pale hand could be seen sticking out from under dried leaves. Slowly, Han walked closer, and felt his stomach turn at the stench and the sight. The mound was human, with flesh that was pecked and partially consumed by animals and birds, a chest darkened with both blood and a blaster shot. Han could see enough of the hair color and dress to recognize Lizger Amani.

* * *

19

Leia looked up from her meditation, surprised to see Han enter the 'quiet room,' as Minva referred to it. She was about to smile in greeting, but stopped short at his grim expression, and briefly wondered if he'd skipped his berries this morning.

"What happened to Amani?" he asked softly.

"Amani?" Leia repeated, surprised. "I haven't seen or heard from her since I told her to pack her bags and leave - almost a month ago." She felt a surge of jealousy again at sensing Han's doubt. "Why do you care about that sow, anyway? I'm your Lizger, and in less than a month we'll be parents. Why do I have to compete with her for your attention? She's not even young, or very pretty."

"No, you're right about that," Han said bitterly. "She not pretty anymore."

"Then why do you care about her?" Leia struggled to stand up, and Han moved forward to help her.

"I found her, Leia," he said, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

"She came back?"

Han bit his lower lip, trying to discern her sincerity. He usually knew when people were lying to him, but with the constant intake of mele-fruit, he wasn't so sure about anything anymore. Still, he didn't_ think _Leia was lying. "She never left."

"What?" Leia asked, truly outraged. "Where has she been hiding? I'll bet she's been spying on us... on you! She can't keep her eyes off you, Han. I swear, when I see her again, I'll..."

"You'll what? Kill her?"

The question took Leia aback. "What? Kill her? Don't be an idiot, Han. I plan on discussing her behavior with the Ward Councilor. I know they don't have prisons, but surely they can come up with some punishment short of forcing her into the desert."

"Leia, she's dead."

It took several moments for that statement to sink in. "Dead? How do you know that?"

The Corellian paused, trying to remember. Damn those berries, anyway. It was amazing he'd remembered finding the body long enough to confront Leia about it. "I was walking in the outer fields, next to the woods. She was shot with a blaster and dumped over the hedge wall. The only reason I found her body was the carrion birds were eating her."

Leia felt ill, and staggered over to a sofa, allowing Han to help her sit. "You think I killed her?"

"The thought occurred to me," Han admitted reluctantly. "But I don't think so, anymore."

"Why would you even think it for a second?"

Han pushed his hand through his shaggy, poorly trimmed hair. "I don't know. Those berries make me stupid."

The Princess-turned-Priestess tugged at his hand, and he sat next to her, looking dejected. "I know those berries make it hard to think straight, sometimes," Leia said. "I'll contact the Ward Councilor and tell her about Amani. I'm sure she'll start an investigation immediately. I'm sorry she's dead, Han. Truly. But I wouldn't kill anyone for just looking at you." She smiled and stroked his thigh, moving her hand deftly toward her goal. "Maybe if they _touched_ you...like this..."

Han shut his eyes, giving a shuddering breath as she expertly caressed him. "Leia..." he moaned.

"You believe me, don't you?"

"Yes."

She leaned over, kissing his neck. "Will you go draw me a nice, warm bath?"

"Y..yes."

"I love you, Han."

His hazel eyes, clouded with passion, met her deep brown ones. "I love you, too, Leia. More than I can even express in words."

"I know," she whispered, softly kissing his lips, then drawing back. "I promise you, whoever killed Amani will pay the price for the crime."

As their mouths met again, Han lost himself in the tenderness of her kiss, and Amani faded from his mind.

* * *

Minva moved away from the outer edge of the doorframe, and hurried away from the meditation room. Stupid Zevger, she thought in anger. If Priestess Leia contacted the Council, who knew what problems would arise. She hated this Power-less body she was in, and knew she couldn't wait the years it would take for the off-spring in Priestess Leia's womb to grow up. No, she needed a different form, and she needed it now. Minva paused, and gave a wicked grin. Why wouldn't the body of the off-worlder suffice? She was Gifted... far more Gifted than even the other Priestesses. She was young and beautiful, and had a very desirable Zevger. Yes, the more Minva thought about this, the better this idea seemed.

Moving with deliberate ease, she headed toward the communication room, mentally preparing what she would say to the other five Priestesses. Priestess Volux would help her with just one word, for they were sisters of the heart, if not the womb. Priestesses Keppat and Stagmi always sat on the fence, endlessly debating until Minva wanted to pull out their tongues. Thedda and Phsiolyn were the two she worried the most about. She would need to convince them the off-worlder was unstable, and it was for the good of the Southland. Minva hated Thedda and Physiolyn. They always fretted about 'doing good.' Minva would shut them all up by telling them the Balance must be maintained, and only she could keep the Balance.

Volux believed strongly in the Balance, and she would help Minva make her plan succeed, but she would need to wait until Leia's off-spring was born. Minva knew she would birth the Seed-Zevger's future off-spring, but Priestess Leia would suffer through the pain with this one. Leia would probably be at her weakest and most vulnerable shortly after seeing the off-spring into the world. Then Priestess Volux would find the task of transferring Minva from this body to Leia's body simple. Exhausted from birthing, there would be no way Leia could fight them.

In the meantime, Minva would have to manipulate Leia into not contacting the Council regarding the Lizger Amani. It had been necessary for Amani die - she's seen too much, just like Ubbet had seen too much. Minva knew all too well that there would have been major trouble if rumors were started about body snatching and spirit transference. It was all fine and good that Lizgers feared the Power that Priestesses held, but it would be all too easy to cross the line from healthy fear to outrage and revolt if they understood the true Power.

* * *

Later that day

Hand over her stomach, Leia waddled down the curved corridor, smiling as the baby kicked. She moved toward the communication center, intent on keeping her promise to Han about contacting the Council regarding Amani's death. She felt more than a bit responsible, since she was the one that sent Amani packing. When she entered the sterile room, Leia was surprised to see Minva perched on one the tall chairs, her arms folded across her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you, Priestess Leia," said Minva snidely. "I seem to do that a lot... wait for you and your Zevger."

"If I recall correctly, and I do," Leia returned. "You're the one that pressured me into having a relationship with Zevger Han."

"I created a monster, then," Minva said, smirking. "At eight months, I would think you'd lose interest."

"With Zevger Han, it's difficult to lose interest," Leia said, smirking. "Why are you waiting for me?"

"I need to prevent you from doing something foolish, like contacting the Council."

Leia's face grew still, and suddenly she recognized the pendant as the piece of jewelry Amani was wearing when Leia banished her from the palace in her fit of jealousy. "You killed Amani. Just like you killed Ubbet."

"Not _just_ like," the woman-child responded. "I could use my Power to eliminate Ubbet. Unfortunately, I had to use more conventional means to prevent Amani from gossiping around town."

"You can't keep killing people, just because they might talk about you," Leia snapped out. "I fully intend to inform the Council exactly what you've been doing."

Minva jumped down off the stool, and headed for a drawer. "Did you know that I asked the Council to send me your personal belongings?" When Leia looked puzzled, Minva grinned. "The day after you arrived, a courier brought over the strange garb you and your Zevger were found wearing in the desert."

"Our clothes?" Leia asked, confused. "You wanted our old clothes? Why?"

"I wanted to study them... see if they would give me some understanding... some insight... of the off-worlders I was dealing with," Minva stated, pulling out a pair of black slacks with a gold stripe running up the outer legs. "Zevger Han wore these when he arrived on Zevliz? Am I correct?"

"Those are Han's pants," Leia confirmed.

"And these... these are your shoes," continued Minva, pulling out a pair of tan, short boots. "They don't look very comfortable, if you ask me."

"What's this all about, Minva?"

The woman-girl gave a feral smile, pulling out a very familiar blaster. A DL-44 blaster. Startled and frightened, Leia's eyes grew wide, and she slowly started backing away. "So now you're going to kill me, too? Is that it?"

Minva shook her head in disgust. "I would not kill you, Priestess Leia. I cannot kill you. Have you learned nothing all these months?"

"Then what are you planning to do with Han's blaster?"

"It's not what I plan to do with it... it's what I did with it _already_." Minva turned the large blaster over in her hand, inspecting it carefully. "I used it to kill Amani."

"So? How does that change anything?"

"The Council will believe the word of a seven-year-old, Priestess Leia," Minva informed her in a sing-song, childish voice. "I was playing in the garden, minding my own business... when I heard something. Because I was curious, I moved closer, and saw Lizger Amani and Zevger Han kissing. Then Lizger Amani told Zevger Han she was carrying his off-spring, and he grew angry. Lizger Amani pulled out a strange-looking weapon, trying to defend herself, but Zevger Han grabbed it from her and fired. Lizger Amani fell down, and Zevger Han covered her with dried leaves, then buried the weapon. I uncovered it, and took it to my room, but I was too afraid to say anything."

"They'll never believe you, especially when I tell them the truth," Leia ground out.

"The word of two strange off-worlders, or the word of a native Lizger?" Minva snickered. "Crime is uncommon, but it is not unheard of in the Southland. At the very least, Zevger Han will be banished, and forced to leave. If you insist he is innocent, and the Northland Lizder was killed by a child, it is likely they will consider you unstable, and banish you, too."

Leia leaned against the wall, shutting her eyes. "What do you want, Minva?"

"Order the security droids to dispose of the body," Minva answered. "They will only obey the Priestess. Then tell your Zevger - if he remembers to even ask - that Lizger Amani's remains were taken away by the Council, and they are investigating. Should it ever come up again, you tell him the investigation concluded Lizger Amani was unstable and killed herself." When Leia remained silent, Minva asked, "Do you agree?"

"Of course, Minva," Leia said in a voice almost too soft to hear. "I always agree with you."

* * *

20

The _Home One _decloaked over Zevliz, and General Antilles immediately contacted the Northlands, while Luke contacted the Southlands. Both men watched in interest as fighters from both sections scrambled to meet this new threat.

"Analysis of their weapons indicates they are no threat to the _Home One's _shields," Admiral Ackbar stated. "If that changes, we will have to send out our fighters."

"The Northland doesn't seem too inclined to respond to my hail," Wedge commented, trying again.

Luke nodded. "I'm not having luck with the Southland, either." Luke leaned over, and hit another switch, allowing him to speak to the _Falcon,_which was now docked inside the _Home One_. "Chewie...have you tracked the exact location of the distress signal yet?" A series of barks came over the comm, and the Jedi read the Wookiee's remarks. "They're coming from the Southland."

Wedge made a face. "Great. The land of the naked butts."

"We're not going down there without clothes, Wedge," Luke said, chuckling. Then his face took on a far-away expression. "Leia?"

* * *

"Luke?"

"What did you say?" Minva demanded as she placed the blaster back in the drawer. "What is a luke?"

Leia blinked, opening her eyes. "I didn't say anything."

"You said 'luke,'" Minva insisted.

"I... I need to go tell Han that I contacted the Council," Leia said. "I don't want him to suddenly decide to do that himself."

"Your Zevger thinks too much," Minva muttered in disgust. "It seems the berries have less and less of an effect on him as time passes. I have heard about injecting concentrated mele-juice directly into the bloodstream of Zevgers. It is rarely done, but when a Zevger becomes unstable it can be used to make them very easy to deal with, and the effect is permanent. It might be a solution to your ongoing problem with Zevger Han."

"I'll think about it," Leia replied distractedly, not really listening to Minva. She needed time alone to concentrate. As she headed toward the quiet room, a sharp pain ripped through her abdomen and a warm rush of liquid poured down her between her legs. Leia bent over, screaming, "HAN!"

* * *

_Home One_

"Finally," Wedge muttered as the grim faces of fourteen men appeared on the holo-screen. It was apparent from the backdrops that each man was transmitting from a separate location, and all were seated on elaborate thrones. "My name is General - "

"We do not care," one of the Northlanders interrupted. "You are in our space. You must leave immediately."

"How are the shields holding, Admiral?" Wedge asked Ackbar, who was out of the visual range of the Zevliz men.

"Their attack is having no effect."

Wedge smiled as he turned his attention back to the men. "We have no intentions of leaving, until you turn over our people."

"We, the Ruling Houses of the Over-Lords, have no idea what you are speaking of," another man huffed out.

"Could I speak to the Main Man? The Head Ruler? The Over-everything-Lord? The Supreme Being, as it were?" Wedge asked. "Dealing with fourteen of you at once is going to be complicated."

"We Rule as one," yet another spoke firmly. "We answer to no one but the Six Shamans."

"Shamans?"

"Do not speak of them," a Lord ordered. "You are off-worlders, and you blasphemy their title by your unholy lips and tongue."

Frustrated, Wedge tried again. "About nine months ago, one of our ships crashed on this planet. We've picked up a distress signal coming from the Southland, and we want our people returned. Safely."

"Then you will need to contact the immoral infidels that live in the Southland," a puffy-faced man answered. "We will not contact them for you, nor will we help you retrieve them."

"Death to the Southland!" cried out one of the Lords.

"Death to the Southland!" they all shouted in unison. "Death to the Southland!"

The puffy-faced man stood, and Wedge could see the long, glittering overcoat he wore over a sparkling shirt. His legs were encased in striped pants that flared out at the hips, and gathered tightly around the ankles. Below the ankles were even stranger shoes, with a curled, pointy toes looping over the top of the shoe. Wedge thought it looked like he was wearing inflated balloons and clown shoes. The entire outfit almost made Wedge laugh aloud. Piously, the man spoke, "If those you seek are human males, then they have been humiliated and corrupted. The whores of the Southland use males for Pleasure, and destroy their ability to reason. It would be a mercy to kill them, rather than allow them to return to your culture. If you take them back, they will infect you. You will mindlessly obey the sluts, and give public displays of Interest. Your people will become as evil as the Southland."

"Death to the Southland!" the men shouted again, and the screen went dark.

"Well," Wedge drawled out, staring at the screen. "That was plain bizarre." He turned to Luke. "Having any luck with the Southland, yet?"

"No," Luke hissed in frustration. "They're ignoring me." Then he doubled over, gasping in pain. "Leia..."

Wedge hurried over, frowning in concern. "What's the matter?"

"Leia... Leia's in pain..."

"Lieutenant Bast," Wedge ordered a tawny-haired female officer. "You're a woman... maybe the Southland will listen if you contact them."

"Yes, sir," she responded, taking Luke's place at the comm.

"What kind of pain is Leia in?" Wedge asked Luke. "Can you tell where she's located exactly? If she's in danger, we'll forget diplomacy and blast our way down there."

"It's passed," Luke replied. "I think the pain is labor pain." The Jedi watched at Wedge's mouth dropped open in shock. "She's having a baby, Wedge."

* * *

Han helped Leia up the stairs, and sat on the bed holding her hand. "TuTo said he'd find the medic droid." He gently brushed her hair off her face. "You'll be fine, sweetheart."

"I'm early," she said, trembling.

"Only a few weeks," Han tried to reassure her. "I'm sure the baby is fine. You'll be fine. Everything will be fine."

"Han?"

"I'm right here."

"Luke is here."

"Wh...what? Luke? Where?"

"I think he's in orbit," Leia said quietly, looking worriedly toward the shut bedroom door.

"The kid always has impeccable timing, doesn't he?"

"We can't tell Minva."

"Minva?"

"I... mean Chinet," Leia said, then shook her head, knowing she had to tell the truth. "No, I mean Minva. I've done something terrible, Han. I can never forgive myself."

"What are you talking about?"

"I helped Priestess Minva transfer her mind into Chinet's body," Leia whispered. "She killed Amani, because Amani was a witness."

"How, I mean, is that possible?"

"I didn't think so, but it worked," Leia sobbed quietly. "Chinet's spirit was pushed aside, and right before Minva died, she entered Chinet's body. And I helped... I'm evil."

"You're the least evil person I know," Han said, sharply. "Don't talk like that."

"She told me she killed Amani and Ubbet, and I let it slide, like it didn't matter. That's not evil?"

"Leia, let's not think about this right now," Han said in concern. "You're in labor. Let's have this baby, and then get the hell away from this planet and never look back."

"That sounds wonderful," mumbled Leia, clenching her teeth as another labor pain built up.

* * *

It took nearly an hour, but when it became apparent the Zevliz fighters from both the South and the North could not penetrate the powerful shields of the invading ship, the Council of Twelve finally signaled up to _Home One_.

Dressed in the brown robes of a Jedi, Luke bowed respectfully before the woman. "My name is Jedi Luke Skywalker, and I have urgent business on your planet."

"You are male," one of the finely dressed woman replied. "Males have few things to consider their business."

"Still, I beg the opportunity to speak with you."

"We will allow you to appear before our Council, but you must agree to our terms," another spoke.

"I am listening," Luke said.

"You will allow yourself to be escorted by our fighters to the surface, and you will appear in person before the Council of Twelve. Without your covering, since it offends our eyes."

"Uh..covering?"

"Clothes," another woman clarified. "And you will come alone."

"I agree to your terms," Luke responded, bowing again as the screen went dark.

"Are you insane?" Wedge hissed under his breath. "You can't go down there alone... and walk around naked!"

"I'll do whatever it takes to rescue my sister," Luke replied to his friend. "I need to ask Chewie if I can use the _Falcon _for a transport."

Wedge could only watch in disbelief as Luke left the command center, heading toward the docking area.


	3. Chapter 3

21

To Luke's surprise, sleek fighters quickly took up escort positions on either side of the _Millennium Falcon_, and escorted the freighter down to the southern hemisphere, fending off half-hearted attacks by the tired orb-shaped fighters. Swooping low of verdant hills, Luke was directed to land the _Falcon_ in a field near a small village. He wasn't surprised to see dozens of armed guards, all women, surround the ship.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Luke left the cockpit, and then stood in the curved corridor having second thoughts. Maybe Wedge was right, and this was a huge mistake. He reached out with the Force, and sensed the impatience of the women, but not any overwhelming hatred or fear. Moving his sense further out, he caught the glimmer of both his sister and Han. Leia was still in pain, and Han was nervous, but not terrified. Appropriate emotions if he were witnessing the birth of his child. The last thought made Luke clench his fists, fighting down anger. If Han had used this strange planet and its stranger customs to seduce Leia, he'd answer to her Jedi brother.

Then Luke caught the distinct impression of strong Force-sensitives. They were few in number, he could sense some felt like darksiders, and some did not. Odder still, both types felt a resigned acceptance toward the other, and Luke struggled to made sense of it all.

A jarring rap on the outer hull pulled Luke out of his trance, and he cycled open the hatch. A pretty woman with dark hair stood below him. "My name is Luke Skywalker," he said, hoping she'd understand. "I'm here to speak to the Council of Twelve."

"They have already agreed to see you, Zevger Luke," the woman replied in accented Basic. "You cannot walk our streets clothed."

Grimly, Luke nodded, and shed his robe, then his shirt, boots and slacks. He hesitated with his fingers poised at the waistband of his shorts.

"Everything, please," the woman requested politely.

Sighing, Luke pulled down the shorts, leaving them in a pile right inside the door, and resolutely walked down the ramp, his face burning as the guards gazed at him.

"You are pleasant to look upon, too," the woman said, handing him sandals. "Just like the last off-worlder, Zevger Han."

"You know Han?" Luke asked, slipping on the shoes.

"Yes," she nodded. "My name is Lizger Ette, and I was assigned as Lizger Leia's escort upon their arrival. Lizger Leia ... now Priestess Leia, and her bond-Zevger Han, have adapted well to our society. I hope you are not here to disrupt their lives."

"I'm here to bring them home," Luke replied honestly as he walked beside Ette. "They've been sending a distress signal for months."

Ette arched her eyebrow at Luke. "I do not believe you. Lizger Leia has trained as a Priestess, and the Council has accepted her as one of the six Priestesses in the Southland. There is no greater calling than to be a Gifted One. She would not have accepted this calling if she intended to leave us."

"I'd like to hear this directly from Leia, if you don't mind," Luke responded.

"That will be up to the Council," Ette said. "Priestess Leia can only be reached through them. All appointments and bonding Ceremonies are given appointments through Council Lizgers."

"Bonding Ceremonies?"

"What you would call weddings," Ette answered. "Only a Priestess can perform Ceremonies."

She lead him through the town, and Luke openly gaped at the naked men and the well-dressed women. He was also keenly aware of the admiring stares from the women as he walked past, and frequently repressed the urge to hold his hands in front of his crotch. The happy men were completely oblivious to their state of undress, and quite of few walked around fully aroused. "How, um, long has your culture been like this?"

"You refer to our Zevgers, of course," she stated. "It has been like this for nearly two thousand years. A thousand less than the horrible culture of the Northland." She pointed toward a large building. "This is the Council Chambers. They are waiting for you."

Luke followed her inside, and entered a huge room. The twelve older women sat in a row, facing one chair seated in middle of the room. Hoping he understood the rules, Luke walked up to the single chair, bowing respectfully to the women. "Thank you for allowing me to speak to you."

"Be seated," the first woman ordered. Luke sat.

"State your case," said the second woman.

"I've come to take my ... um, my friends home. They've been stranded here nearly a year now - "

"They have no desire to leave," the third woman interrupted. "Return to your ship, and leave us."

"I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I need to hear that from Han and Leia."

"Priestess Leia is busy," the fourth woman snapped out. "She is bearing her off-spring as we speak."

Luke swallowed hard upon hearing this verbal confirmation of what he'd already believed. "Is Han the baby's father?"

"Zevger Han is the Seed-Zevger," stated the fifth woman. "He is happy with his life as the Priestess Leia's bond Zevger. He does not desire to leave."

"Still, I'd like to ask them, if you don't mind."

"We mind," the woman on the opposite end snapped out. "Priestess Leia has chosen to become our _Priestess. _Why can't you understand that? Even the dimmest of males can understand such simplicity."

Luke felt uncomfortable using the Force to influence minds, but he no longer felt any options were left open. Reaching out, he spoke carefully and slowly, "I need to see Priestess Leia and Zevger Han. It is imperative."

"It is imperative," several of the woman responded.

"You will take me to them," Luke continued, nudging harder with the Force at a different Council member.

"We will take you to them," another replied, while the others looked on in confusion.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," the first woman said, looking puzzled.

* * *

The off-worlder had insisted on making a fast stop at the strange ship, and retrieved his brown robe and a silver tube, although he agreed not to actually put on the cloak.

Ette drove the hovercar rapidly through the green hills. "I am surprised the Council of Twelve agreed to this."

"I pointed out it was in there best interests," Luke said. "My people have a large Star Cruiser in orbit, and it has a lot of fire-power."

"So I have heard."

The urgency to reach Leia was growing. "Can we hurry?"

He slammed back against the seat as Ette accelerated.

* * *

Leia shuddered, her body soaked with perspiration. "They're coming for me, Han... don't let them hurt our baby."

"It's okay," he soothed, thinking she was delirious. "No one is here but me and the medic droid."

"Don't let them hurt our baby," she repeated. "As long as I know that... nothing else matters."

"It's time for you to leave, Zevger Han," a young voice said from the doorway of the bedroom. "Zevgers should not witness this event."

Han twisted his head, and saw the woman-child Minva standing with someone he'd never seen before - a tall, sharp-faced woman with pale blue eyes, wild orange-hued hair, and wearing purple robes. "Who the hell are you?"

"Impertinent, isn't he?" the newcomer responded toward Minva.

"Yes, unfortunately," Minva said. "But not for long."

Stepping closer, the willowy Lizger said, "My name is Priestess Volux, and I am here to assist in Priestess Leia's birthing."

"Han," Leia whimpered. "Don't let them near me."

"You heard my Lizger," Han snapped. "Get lost."

"It is you that must 'get lost' Seed-Zevger," Minva said, pulling out Han's blaster. "I do hope I have figured out the setting of what you call 'stun,' or once I reclaim a Gifted form, I may need to find another Zevger to fill my needs."

"What in the nine hells of Corellia are you talking about," Han groused, standing up and slowly easing himself between the women and Leia.

"This form is unacceptable," the woman-child said, sighing. "I thought I could deal with not having the Gift of Power, but I cannot." She looked past Han at Leia. "You are both young and Gifted, Lizger Leia. Too bad you kept rejecting the Vesperal Power. You might have stood a chance against Volux."

"Vesperal Power?" Han asked, trying to stall for time. Leia had said Luke was nearby... then where the hell was he?

"Yes, the Vesper. It has more strength than the others."

"Others?"

Volux sighed. "There are always six Priestesses, two hold the Power of Vesperal, two hold the Power of Luminance, and two hold the Power of Intermediacy. Priestess Minva and myself held the Power of Vesperal, and Priestess Leia was to take Minva's place. But she kept resisting, and the Balance must be maintained. Minva will transfer into the body of the off-worlder Gifted One, and keep the Balance."

"I don't think Leia's willing to give up her body," Han muttered.

"That is no longer her choice," Minva replied, aiming Han's blaster at the Corellian.

Han tried to tackle the girl, and managed to avoid the first bolt. He wasn't as lucky the second time around, as the shot hit between his shoulder blades, and he let out a whoosh of air before falling unconscious.

"Han!" Leia yelled, trying to lever her pain-racked body into a seated position.

"Do not concern yourself with Zevger Han," Volux said firmly. "The security droids will restrain him, and when I have finished with you, then I will see to eliminating future problems with his strong will. An injection of mele-concentrate directly into his bloodstream will ensure a permanent state of bliss."

"Leave him alone or... I'll..."

"You'll what, Priestess? Kill me?" She laughed. "I think not. You do not have the strength in your current state to strike me down."

"But I do," a voice said from behind Volux. Luke Skywalker stepped into the room, with Ette standing nervously behind him, interpreting the Lizgers conversation.

"Luke!" cried Leia, watching as he ignited his lightsaber. "Be careful!"

The thin woman spun around, her pale eyes blazing with fury. She raised her hands, and lightning shot from her fingers, but Luke deflected the bolts with confidence and skill.

"A Shaman! The Northlands will pay for this outrage."

"Luke's not a Shaman," Leia said, her face contorting with the pain of another contraction.

Seeing Han lying on the floor, Luke quickly reached out with the Force, sensing his friend was only stunned. Then he shifted his mental probe toward his sister. She was afraid and confused, her emotions unnaturally agitated. But to Luke's overwhelming relief, he couldn't sense that Leia had given her spirit over to the darkside. She'd been standing on the edge - she'd been pushed and come close to the brink - but her inner goodness had held fast against the Forces of the darkside.

Neither Luke nor Leia anticipated Minva's next move. The woman-child moved over the fallen Corellian, and calmly pointed the blaster at his head. "Put down your weapon, Shaman, or Zevger Han will die."

* * *

22

Luke looked deeply into the girl's eyes, and saw a hate-filled old soul. Unlike the tall woman, the 'child' did not possess the Force, and Luke gave the girl a soft smile. "Hey, little girl... you shouldn't play with weapons. You could hurt yourself."

The girl laughed, and looked at Leia. "The Shaman thinks I'm a child."

Leia tried warning the young Jedi. "This is Minva," she said carefully. "She's not as innocent as she looks."

"No? She looks pretty innocent to me," Luke responded, then held out his hand toward the girl. "Maybe you should go outside and play, and let us adults discuss adult things."

This comment enraged Minva. "How dare you - " she started to say, right before the blaster was torn from her grip, flying across the room into the male's hand.

"And you say he is not a Shaman?" Volux screeched out. Again she tried to use her Power to send lightning toward the interloper, and again the young Shaman used his glowing blue wand to turn back the crackling energy... this time into the torso of the Vesperal Priestess.

Volux flew backwards, crashing into the far wall, and Minva's eyes grew wide. "Kill him!" the girl screamed at Volux, not caring the woman was gasping in pain at the burns on her flesh. Volux tried another tactic, sending loose objects sailing at the Shaman, watching in growing awe as the Zevder sent them careening away before they could touch him.

Minva had enough, and she rushed past the Shaman toward the doorway. A strong and nimble hand grasped her arm as she tried to make her escape.

"You have caused enough problems, Minva," a refined female voice intoned.

"Thedda," the girl gasped in surprise.

Luke turned in time to see a short, slightly plump woman with pitch black hair and bronze-toned skin enter the bedroom, followed by a slightly taller, younger woman with flaxen hair and a stubby, freckled nose. These woman radiated calm, and their gentle expressions reminded Luke of Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Who are you?"

"My name is Priestess Thedda," the darker skinned woman replied. "And this is Priestess Phsiolyn. We of the Luminance have been summoned by the Power. The future has become clouded."

"Yes," Minva snapped out. "This Shaman is throwing off the Balance. The Northlanders are planning an invasion."

"I'm not a Northlander," Luke replied. "I'm an off-worlder, and I'm here to rescue my si... my friends."

Leia gasped as another contraction built up, and Han moaned as the stun blast started to wear off. Woozy, Han sat up, looking around the room at Luke, Ette, Minva and her nasty friend, as well as two new arrivals. "This room is gettin' crowded." He looked up at Luke, grinning. "Nice outfit, kid."

"You should talk," Luke rejoined. "You're lucky you were unconscious when I got here, or I would have knocked your teeth loose."

"Luke!" Leia looked shocked. "Why would you do that?"

"Let's see," the younger man said, pursing his lips. "You go missing, and the first thing that happens is Han gets you pregnant?"

The Corellian staggered to his feet. "For your information, Leia an' me are legally hitched." He glanced over toward the bed. "Right, sweetheart?"

"I want everyone out of this room," Leia demanded. "Except the medic droid and my Zev.. um, my husband."

Priestess Thedda nodded. "Phsiolyn, please remove Volux and accompany Minva and the Shaman into the main chamber room." Her dark eyes turned toward Leia. "I am very accomplished at assisting the arrival of off-spring. Please allow me to stay, Priestess Leia. I will tell you what Minva has not, and Phsiolyn will do the same with the Shaman."

Volux had stood and despite the pain, tried to look unfazed. "Priestess Phsiolyn will need more than the Shaman's help to prevent me from informing the Council of Twelve of your treachery, Thedda."

"The Council is being told what is occurring by Priestess Stagmi and Keppat as we speak," Thedda said, her voice brittle. "Now leave this birth-chamber."

* * *

Hours later...

"So let me get this straight," Luke said, pacing the large and opulent living room, and now wearing his brown Jedi robe. "The Northland has six Shamans, and the Southland has six Priestesses."

"At all times," Phsiolyn said, nodding, waiting until Ette translated.

"And on either side, two are considered dark, err, Vesperal, and two are considered Luminance."

"Yes," she agreed. "Both Thedda and myself are Luminance. Priestesses Minva and Volux are Vesperal."

"And two are neither," Luke finished.

"Priestess Keppat and Stagmi," the woman-child muttered, glaring as she sat on the sofa next to Volux.

"This Power is what I would call the Force," Luke informed them. "Vesperal is the darkside, Luminance is the lightside. But the Force isn't supposed to have a middle-ground... this Intermediacy, as you call it."

"Balance," Volux muttered unhappily. "These three types of Powers make up the Balance. That is why Priestess Leia must be Vesperal, or it will throw off the Balance."

"And that is why I need her form," Minva pointed out smugly. "The off-worlder refused to completely embrace the Vesperal. She is throwing off the Balance. Only I can restore it."

"It is you, Minva, who has thrown off the Balance," Phsiolyn admonished. "You have taken the form of an innocent child rather than accept what the Ancients said was forbidden. Transference is wrong, even for a Vesperal. It must be undone."

"It cannot be undone," Minva said, smirking. "It is my body now, not Chinet's."

"I think, perhaps, between the Shaman's abilities and my own, it can be undone," Phsiolyn responded.

"You are a fool," Minva hissed. "It is Priestess Leia throwing off the Balance, not I. The Zevder Shamans will advise the Ruling House of Over-Lords to attack the Southlands, and without the full Power of Priestesses, we will be defeated! We Lizgers will all become beaten slaves... downtrodden and crushed Lizders. And it will be all because you refused to see the truth, and were blinded by this Shaman who pretends to be a Zevger."

"We won't let that happen," Luke said calmly as he listened to Ette interpret.

"Who is this 'we' you refer to?" Volux spat out. "More Shamans? More Zevders pretending to be on our side?"

"The people I'm referring to are the New Republic," Luke explained. "They won't stand idly by while half a population enslaves the other half. It's time for this planet to work together toward change."

"The Zevders won't change," Volux said bitterly. "Not while they live and breath."

An infant's wail could be heard up the staircase. "Lizger Leia's and Seed-Zevger's off-spring has arrived," Ette said, smiling.

A few moments later, Priestess Thedda came down the stairs, and approached the group. "Priestess Leia has given birth to a healthy Zevger, who will grow up to become a powerful Shaman someday."

"That's not possible!" Minva yelled leaping up from the sofa. "She was supposed to bear a Lizger... a future Priestess. My vision told me this."

"Perhaps your vision was not quite accurate," Phsiolyn stated serenely.

"I have undone the spell you cast on Priestess Leia's emotions with your potion, Minva," Thedda told the woman-child. "She is no longer under its sway, nor will she be under yours... or Volux's influence."

"You are all fools," Volux growled in disgust. "We are witnessing our own end... by our own hands."

Phsiolyn ignored Volux, and eyed the wary woman-girl. "It is now time to depart this existence, Minva, like you should have done months ago."

"You can't... I don't want you to..." Minva trailed off, the exact words of the young Chinet ringing in her ears.

"I will ensure that Volux does not interfere," Thedda said, looking at Luke. "Will you help Priestess Phsiolyn return the soul of Chinet to its rightful home?"

"I'll try... no, never mind..." Luke said firmly. "I'll do it."

Minva tried to flee, and she tried to twist out of Phsiolyn's Power-hold; it did no good. Drawing his strength from the Force and combining it with Phsiolyn's Power of Luminance, Minva was drawn out of the body of Chinet, screaming and protesting. With nothing to hold onto, Luke felt the twisted soul dissipate and fade away, just as Palpatine's spirit had done months before over Endor. For a while, however, the screams continued... the abruptly stopped.

The innocent eyes of a child looked up at Luke, confused. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice young and frightened.

"I'm Luke Skywalker," the Jedi said, trying to project calm. The child gazed around the room at the strangers in a daze, trying to remember how she'd gotten here.

Priestess Phsiloyn knelt down, and hugged the child tightly. "You have had a bad dream, little Lizger. But it's over now."

* * *

Leia held the swaddled baby in her arms, her heart bursting with love and pride... and grief. "A baby boy," she whispered. "Minva was wrong."

"Yeah," Han agreed, sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling proudly. "According to Thedda, she was wrong about a lot of things, huh?"

"Not about everything," the Princess said softly. "I won't leave Zevliz until I negotiate a peace between the North and the South, and convince both sides to stop mistreating the opposite sex." She looked up, her eyes watering. With the potion and Minva's influence finally gone, Leia could see the past nine months through very clear hindsight. "I ... I won't ever be able to make things up to you, Han."

"What are you talking about?"

"The mele-berries... the insane demands... the cruelty." The tears were flowing freely now. "You put up with my demented behavior, and still managed to get us rescued by sending out a distress signal. I can only imagine how much you hate me..."

"Wait a second, sweetheart," Han protested. "Hate you? I don't hate you. I'll admit there were times I started to wonder about your sanity, but I ain't exactly been playin' with a full sabacc deck myself these past months."

"Because of me!" Forcing you to eat those damned berries! You tried to stop, and I forced you anyway."

"Like you just said... it was Minva..."

"No," Leia said bitterly. "It wasn't just Minva, and it wasn't just the potion. There was a part of me that wanted to be a Priestess. I wanted to be important again, to feel like a princess again and live in a palace, and I hate myself for that."

"But some of what we had was good, right?" Han asked, his face hopeful. "I mean... we got along pretty good, considering how much we argued before we crashed on Zevliz. And you gotta admit the sex was damned good, too."

"Life is more than sex, Han. We didn't get bonded because we love each other, we got bonded because we were forced into it."

"What are you saying? That you don't want to stay together anymore? That you don't want me?"

Swallowing hard, Leia looked out the window. She couldn't speak and look into his hazel eyes at the same time. "We have a beautiful baby boy together, Han. Nothing can alter or change that, and I certainly won't keep you from seeing him whenever you want to. But we're not a real couple, and I don't want you to think we are." Inside, she was screaming, _Tell me I'm wrong... tell me you love me. Kiss me until I can't think straight... please!_

Instead, Han stood up, glaring down at the tired Princess. "So that's how it's gonna be? We're going back to the real world, and you wouldn't be caught dead with a low-life, worthless smuggler like me? Make sure you take out a holo-ad, and tell the galaxy how I seduced you, Your Holiness," Han said tightly. "Make sure everyone knows you were drugged up, and you never would have screwed with a no-account rodder like me otherwise."

_That's not true..._"I'm sorry, Han. Truly," Leia said, shutting her eyes to prevent the hot tears from falling. _I love you..._

"Not half as sorry as I am," Han returned bitterly, leaving the bedroom.

* * *

23

Luke watched in surprise as Han pushed past him, his face hard and angry. "Han? What's the matter?"

"Ask her Holiness," was the Corellian's reply as he kept walking, not allowing Luke the opportunity to even congratulate him on becoming a father. "She likes to be in charge of everything."

The Jedi knocked softly before entering Leia's bedroom, noting her red-rimmed eyes as she held her infant. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," she said, her voice dull.

"Did you and Han have another fight? Do you want me to go lecture him about his bad timing?"

"He left because I asked him to," Leia said. "Han was right when he said we were prisoners here, just doing what we had to in order to stay alive. We made a baby together without being in our normal mind-frame, but I can't expect him to continue this charade of being my husband once we leave Zevliz."

"This marriage isn't illegal. All types of marriage ceremonies are considered legal from one system to the next," Luke pointed out.

"I know that," Leia snapped, then flushed. "We'll have to get a divorce, I guess."

Luke didn't know quite what to say, sitting down next to Leia's bed. "I have a lot of things I need to tell you. I know you're tired, but this can't wait."

The Princess hear the slight tremble in Luke's voice, and sensed the unease in his soul. "I'm listening."

* * *

Later that night

For the first time in months Han was sleeping alone, and he didn't like the feeling. Unable to sleep, he threw back the blanket, and rose from the bed. Padding softly down the hallway, he hesitated in front of Leia's bedroom, the room that had been his until today. The need to talk to her, to hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her, who thrilled he was that he was a father, was overwhelming. Determined to put things right between them, he'd started to reach for the handle when he heard Leia crying, and then Luke's soft voice, but the words were too indistinct to make out. Luke? What was he still doing with Leia? Furious, he started to turn the handle when Leia spoke loud enough for him to hear.

"I hate him, Luke. This is like my worst nightmare come true. I just can't believe I'm related to that monster."

Then Luke's voice. "You can't hate, Leia. It's the path to the darkside... it's what you've been resisting for all these long months. I know it's hard to accept, but you have to find it in your heart to forgive him."

"Forgive him?" she cried out. "I can't forgive him. It's impossible for me to even imagine he was capable of fathering children."

Han drew away from the door, shocked. _Leia thinks I'm a monster? Being married to me, and having my child is her worst nightmare?_ It felt like all the blood drained from his body, and with shoulders slumped in grief, Han headed back to his room unable to listen to another word.

* * *

The next morning

Dressed in his usual spacer-garb with his trusty DL-44 strapped to his thigh, Han said goodbye to Ette and TuTo, and gave the woman a hug. "It was nice knowing you, Ette. I'm sorry I never met your bond Zevger or your off-spring."

"You may still have the opportunity," Ette said, looking past Han at the robed Jedi and Lizger Leia as they stood next to the lowered ramp of the odd ship. "Now that Minva is dead and Volux has been neutralized, the remaining Priestesses have convinced the Council of Twelve to sit down and negotiate with the Ruling Over-Lords. I only hope the Zevders agree, since they are more stubborn than us Lizgers."

"They'll agree," Leia told the woman. "We're not leaving orbit until they do."

Ette nodded and was happy to hear this, since there was a possibility the Shamans would do exactly what Volux and Minva feared - use the un-Balanced Powers to attack the Southland. She grinned at Luke. "I still think you and Zevger Han look much better without clothing."

"Thank you," the Jedi mumbled. "I guess."

Han gave a half-hearted smile at Luke. "Take it as a compliment, kid." Then he mused, "After almost a year, I actually hate the feel of clothes. They chafe the parts of me that used to be private."

The baby started whimpering, and Leia gratefully used that as an excuse to disappear inside the ship. Ette waved goodbye, and TuTo followed her toward the landspeeder. Mentally steeling himself against the short flight up to _Home One, _Han started up the ramp, but was stopped when Luke put out his hand. "What now?" Han said, his tone brittle.

"Leia needs you."

The statement almost made Han laugh. "Sure, she does. Everyone needs a nightmarish monster in their life."

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked, puzzled.

"We don't love each other," Han hissed out, nearly choking on the words. "We were forced to bond, and drugged into messin' around. Just ask Her Frostiness - she'll tell you. As soon as I get the two of you inside that Star Cruiser, me an' Chewie are history. You can inform her Royal Holiness she'll never have to worry about seeing me again. I won't even ask bother her to see the kid, since I'm sure she'll poison his mind against me."

"What the kest kind of talk is that?" Luke spluttered out, barely able to believe his ears. "You can't abandon your own son!"

"Oh, yeah?" Han said, sneering. "You just watch me."

Luke never could quite remember exactly what happened next but in the brief moment that followed, Han flew across the lowered ramp, and Luke was left holding his hand, his knuckles throbbing. He watched as his Corellian friend staggered to his feet, rubbing his bloodied lip. "I won't let you walk away from this situation, Han," Luke warned. "You need to grow up and start taking responsibility for your actions."

"What do you care?" Han growled, his right hand dropping to his blaster. "With me outta the picture, she can put the baby up for adoption, and you can go back to romancing her again. Unless you're such an uptight prude you won't take her back because I've already taken her innocent virtue."

"Take her back?"

"Yeah. You an' her always were the Base sweethearts... the couple everyone was rooting for. I was just the bastard that kept getting in the way of true love. The monster."

"You're crazy, Han," Luke said. The absurdity of the situation made him want to laugh, despite Han's threatening posture. "In the first place, the Rebels had ongoing bets with each other when you and Leia would finally stop fighting and start kissing." Luke shook his head in mock dismay. "There were times I was so jealous, I wanted to throttle all of them, including you. Probably because I knew in my heart they were right. And in the second place..." The Jedi trailed off, unable to stop his wide grin. "In the second place..."

"In the second place, what?"

"I'm her brother," Luke replied.

"You're her what?"

"Not her _what_," Luke said, exasperated. "I'm Leia's twin brother."

Han blinked, trying to comprehend. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because I didn't know myself until the Jedi Master that finished my training told me. And last night I told Leia," Luke explained. "Leia loves me, Han... just like I love her. Somehow, deep inside, we both felt this connection. We _both_ knew."

The Corellian felt his chest ache with renewed loss. "Congratulations. You have a family again."

"Yes, I do," Luke agreed. "A sister, a nephew... and a brother-in-law."

"That last part ain't gonna be for very long," Han murmured. "She wants a divorce."

"She's confused right now," Luke said, putting his hand on the Corellian's shoulder. "Leia loves you, Han. I can feel it."

Han shrugged off Luke's hand. "Sure she does. That's why she called me a monster."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Luke asked, confused. "Leia never called you a monster."

"I heard you an' her talkin' last night about me," Han shouted, his face flushed with anger. "She called me a monster... her worst nightmare come true. She said she can't even imagine how I was able to father her child!"

Suddenly, it made sense. "She wasn't talking about you," Luke protested.

"Really?" Han said sarcastically. "Then who? Who was she talking about?"

"I... " Luke paused, knowing this was something Leia would need to reveal herself, even to her own husband. "I can't tell you."

"You're a krethin' bad liar, Skywalker," Han said, his face bitter. He turned and stalked up the ramp.

* * *

Onboard _Home One_

Chewbacca the Wookiee caught Han up in such a strong hug, the Corellian knew he'd have sore ribs for a week afterwards. *I have missed you,* the Wookiee barked, his blue eyes shining with joy. He looked over Han's head, watching as Leia emerged from the _Falcon_, holding her baby. *You have a cub. I am so proud.*

"Don't be too proud," Han said tightly. "I ain't invited to stay around and help raise him."

Before Chewie could question this, Leia approached. "Han is welcome to visit his son anytime, Chewie. If he chooses to stay away, that will be his decision." She paused, and gave a small smile. "It's wonderful to see you again." Then she hurried away, her head bowed down to prevent eye contact with the other crew members.

*What is this all about?*

"Long story," Han replied, attempting to keep his tone light. "I heard you got yourself caught by the Imps. And my ship got half gutted while you played in the spice mines."

*Played?* Chewie roared out, making Han back up.

"Things just went to hell while you were showing off your assets on Zevliz, Solo," Wedge said with a laugh, walking up to the small group. "And I put the emphasis on the 'ass' part of that word." Wedge turned to a quiet Luke. "Did you enjoy putting your wares on display, too?"

"No," Luke responded sullenly. "It was humiliating, but I think that's the intent."

"I think the Lizgers intent is to do the exact opposite to native males as the Zevders do to females," Han told them. "To be honest, after a while, you forget you're not wearing clothes. Of course, the mele-berries help that forgetfulness."

"I hear those berries pack quite the punch," agreed Wedge.

"So does Luke's fist," Han said, rubbing his split lip.

"That's what you get for messing around with the sister of a Jedi," Wedge said.

Han opened his mouth, and almost informed the group that the 'messing around' was far more Leia's fault than his, then shook his head. "I might have been more of a gentlemen if I'd known."

*You will put this right with the Princess,* Chewie woofed quietly. *I will not allow you to have your fun and walk away just because you don't want to take respon - *

"Don't say it," Han warned, sticking his finger in Chewie's face. "Don't you dare start lecturing me on responsibility, pal." He spun on his heel, and walked away before he said something he would forever regret.

* * *

24

The next day

Han was busy working at fixing all the things he found still wrong with the _Falcon_. It infuriated him to think of scavengers tearing his precious ship to pieces, and even madder to know that many of his expensive modifications were forever gone. Mentally, he sighed, knowing that he'd be spending months - if not years - tracking down replacement parts again. Still, Chewie, Wedge and Luke had done a decent job getting his pride and joy space-worthy again in a short amount of time. As soon as the Wookiee returned from wherever he'd wandered off to, they'd be blasting out of the_ Home One's _hanger. Han swore he'd never get involved with a 'cause', ever again. It brought too much heartache.

The sound of an infant whimpering drifted down the curved corridor, and Han jumped to his feet, then followed the noise. Near the entrance stood Chewie, cradling a baby. _My baby..._ Han amended, feeling a strange sense of ... protectiveness?

"What did you bring him here for?" Han demanded harshly, trying to hide the love he was feeling for his son. "I want to leave as soon as possible, and we don't have time to babysit."

*Babysit? This is your cub. It is not considered babysitting when he belongs to you.*

"I thought we went over this," Han said wearily. "That kid belongs to Her Holiness. I don't even have a clue what she named him."

*His name is your decision.*

"What?"

*The Princess informed me that you are to name your son.*

"She said that?"

The Wookiee rolled his blue eyes, nodding.

"Well," Han said, his face getting stubborn. "I ain't naming the kid. Take him back to her. We gotta leave."

*Princess Leia and Luke have gone back down to Zevliz to start negotiations with the Council and the Lords. I promised we'd take good care of him during the day until they return back to _Home One _each night. Hopefully, it won't take more than a week.*

"A WEEK?" Han yelled, throwing down his spanner with a loud crash, which caused the baby to start crying. "There's no way I'm staying here a week! I don't know a damn thing about taking care of babies!"

*I do, and there are plenty of parents on the _Home One _we can ask if there is a problem. Besides, the _Falcon_ needs plenty of work, so it's not like there will be nothing to do besides changing diapers and giving the baby bottles.*

"This is krethin' rich, Chewie," Han snapped out, frustrated beyond words. "Let some of those other parents take care of him. I want to leave."

*Do not swear in front of your child,* Chewie admonished. *I promised Leia we'd take care of her... and _your_ precious child, and we are not leaving.*

"Maybe I'll just go without you, then," Han said sullenly.

Chewie walked over, pressing the wailing baby in Han's arms. *If you go, then you must take your cub with you. Is that what you'd prefer? Handling this child all alone?*

"You're bluffing. Leia won't let me kidnap her kid."

*You are correct. She'd hunt you down and kill you... slowly. Of course, if you leave him alone, she'll do the same thing.*

Han gazed down at the red-faced infant. "This is blackmail."

*I know.*

* * *

The fourteen garishly dressed Over-Lords sat across the shiny wooden table from the twelve members of the Council, who were all wearing their finest silk dresses. Neither side spoke, and both glared daggers at the other. The only reason the Over-Lords had agreed to this meeting was under the threat of military intervention by the_ Home One _by General Antilles. The Council of Twelve had agreed under more stressful circumstances - they now had less Priestesses than the Over-Lords had Shamans, and feared an attack would take place by either the Northland or the off-worlders. Neither one sounded good.

Leia cleared her throat to draw their attention. "Over-Lord Zevders... Council Member Lizgers... maybe we could start with introductions. My name is Leia Organa and I - "

"We do not give our names," one of the oldest Lords spat out, interrupting Leia's opening speech. "Even to other Zevders, and especially to whorish, shameful Lizgers."

"I would die rather than tell you my name," a Lizger shot back hotly. "You self-righteous, pompous rodder."

"You know a great deal about rodders, don't you?" another Zevder said, sniffing. "Even your own so-called clothing is nearly see-through."

"Does that raise your Interest, Zevder?" a younger Lizger said, grinning. "Perhaps the males of the Northlands cover up with your gaudy garb because they are ashamed of their insignificance."

"We cover up because we have self-esteem!"

"Okay," Luke quickly said, listening as a nervous Threepio whispered the translations to Basic. He felt out of place in these political negotiations, but the Zevders had insisted that if the off-worlder 'Priestess' was allowed to attend, so must the off-worlder 'Shaman'. "Maybe we don't need names. Let's just get to the root of the problem. Ladies... err.. Lizgers first."

"Free the enslaved Lizders. Allow them to leave their evil Masters, and wear what they please... go where they want, when they want, " a Council Lizger answered. "That is your bitter root."

"Freed females create anarchy, crime and unrestrained lust," another Lord responded. "The Northlands have no crime because we have eliminated the _root_ of all evil - flaunting, over-sexed females running amok, and luring innocent males into their wicked dens of deviant behavior."

"The _Southlands_ have no crime because our males are happy and content," a Lizger sniffed.

An Over-Lord stood up, roaring, "They are happy and content because they are constantly drugged!"

"Which proves the crime problems of any society lie with males, not females," a Lizger replied snidely. "Those so-called 'over-sexed' females would not be the ones committing the crimes... it would be the evil, small-minded males, as they are unable to restrain their basic vile, and violent natural instincts."

"My cousin's Lizder ran away to escape her trial, and our sources indicated she reached her Promised Southland," a dark-haired Zevder said, his voice brittle. "But the Southland proved to be fatal for Lizder Amani. Tell me...where was her safety? You know perfectly well a Zevger did not kill her. What did she accomplish by fleeing?"

"Your _sources_?" screeched a light-haired Lizger. "What spies do you have in the Southland?"

"We listen to your holo-transmissions, just like you listen to ours," a Northlander replied defensively. "What kind of Zevder would agree to spy in the wickedness of degradation of the Southland?"

"The Lizger responsible for Amani's death has been punished," Leia said, trying to stop this argument.

"And as least _Lizger_ Amani had some freedom and self-pride in the end," Council Lizger Three stated firmly.

"Self-pride?" a Zevder said, snickering. "Walking around, displaying her body... looking at naked males, participating in sexual free-for-alls. Is that what you call pride?"

"Free-for-alls?" snickered a Lizger. "You have wild fantasies about the Southland, but I guess that's not too surprising... considering your own rigid rules of conduct."

Luke and Leia exchanged worried looks as all the Council Lizgers and Zevder Lords started shouting at each other from across the table. These negotiations were getting off to a very bad beginning.

* * *

On board _Home One_

The first day of negotiations had been a disaster, and Leia had a splitting headache. She looked up the lowered ramp of the _Falcon_, wondering how Han and Chewie had handled their own day. _Why did I agree with Luke to allow Han to take care of my baby? _She had no doubts that Chewie would be a responsible care-giver, so that eased her mind. Part of her was surprised Han had agreed to remain on the _Home One_ for the time being, while another portion was relieved he'd stayed on. She suspected both Luke and Chewie were conniving to keep Han from leaving by allowing him time to bond with his son. What they hoped to gain by this, she couldn't imagine.

Leia walked up the ramp, and entered the hold. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched Han in the dim light, slowly rocking his child and softly singing a Corellian lullaby. Love for both her child and her husband - and yes, she told herself, Han was still her husband - filled her chest to the point of pain.

"Hello," she said softly.

Han looked up, appearing to be embarrassed at being caught singing. "How'd the negotiations go?" he asked, deciding to keep the conversation neutral.

"Terrible," Leia admitted. "They both think their side is the right side. The Zevders seem to be basing their views on some ancient writings from a Shaman, and the Lizgers firmly believe the only way to fight the discrimination against the Lizders is to turn the tables and treat their Zevgers like sex-objects." She sighed. "It's been this way for thousands of years, and I'm not sure, short of a military occupation, it's ever going to change."

"Military occupations don't seem to work in the long haul," Han pointed out. "Too much local resentment builds up."

"I know."

There was a lengthy silence, then Han stood up and handed the baby back to Leia. "He's a great kid, Princess."

"Yes, he is," she said, smiling. "He's got a pretty great father."

"Is that a compliment?" Han put his palm on Leia's forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for taking care of him. I know Luke and Chewie forced you into it, but I appreciate it, anyway."

"That's okay," Han said, looking away in discomfort. "You going back down there tomorrow?"

"Yes. I can't give up."

"No. You never do.'

"Will you stay until..."

"Until when?"

"Until this is resolved?" She didn't specify what 'this' was, exactly.

"Um, sure. If you want me to."

"I want you to."

Han grinned. "You want my name suggestion? I've been thinkin' about it all day."

"You've been thinking all day? Did it hurt?"

"Ha. Funny."

"What name have you come up with?"

"Vail, spelled, V.A.I.L. I figured it sounded nice with the last name 'Organa', and it was a little bit like your father's name, Bail."

Again, Leia felt tears threatening. She wanted to tell him about Anakin Skywalker... but kept holding back. "Vail sounds nice with 'Solo', too. Vail Solo."

"You're gonna let him use my last name?" Han asked, truly stunned. "But then... everyone will know."

"They'll know anyway, Han. And despite what you may think, I'm not ashamed you're the father."

It took all of Han's willpower not to take the Princess in his arms, and tell her how much he loved her. She had already made her view crystal clear - she didn't want him in her life. He wouldn't complicate things, or hurt himself further, by saying words she'd never return. "Thanks, Princess," he said, keeping a teasing tone in his voice through great effort. "I'm not ashamed you're the kid's mother, either."

Leia gave Han an odd look before turning and leaving the _Falcon._

* * *

25

Five days later

"The Vesperal Shamans do not wish us to change," an Over-Lord stated firmly as the fifth day of negotiations started. "Change will bring about our destruction."

Leia clenched her fists, trying not to loose her patience. "What do your Luminance Shamans say about change?"

The Over-Lords eyed each other before one replied. "They have not stated an opinion."

"That's a lie," Luke responded flatly, much to Leia's chagrin.

"The off-worlder Shaman is a shame to the male society," the youngest Over-Lord snapped out. "You are probably a eunuch. That is what the Lizgers do to males born with the Gift."

"It is better than drowning them at birth, which is what you do to Lizders born with the Gift," a Council Lizger said hotly.

"Lizders with the Gift are an abomination," a Zevder sniffed.

One of the Council Lizgers smirked. "I told you this would be a waste of time. The Northlanders will stall until you leave, then they will attack us. You have left us weakened by removing yourself from the role of Priestess."

"The funny thing is," Luke said, "we have no intentions of leaving until this matter is resolved."

"Both sides need to see this truth," Leia added. "Your planet's total population is quite small, and your weapons and ships are no match for ours. You need to ask your Shamans this question - 'Do you have enough Power to prevent the New Republic from forcibly freeing your Lizders?'"

"So it comes down to threats," an Over-Lord huffed out. "Do as we say, or you will kill us."

"If there is a confrontation, it will happen because of you, not us," Leia said. "We wish no one to come to harm."

The comlink buzzed on Leia's waistband, and she excused herself from the conference room. A minute later, she returned, her face pale. "The Northlands have launched an assault on the Southland."

The oldest Council Lizger stood up, her face red with rage, pointing across the table. "We knew such a thing would happen! They are taking advantage of the loss of Balance!"

"Then they have badly misjudged," Leia said, glaring at the smug-looking Over-Lords. "Admiral Ackbar is sending X-Wings to assist the Southland as we speak."

"Then the New Republic has picked the side of the profane Southland, and we are now at war," the same Over-Lord said, smirking. "The Council Lizgers and the evil off-worlders are now our prisoners."

"You are making a mistake, Over-Lords. I'm asking you to reconsider," Luke said, trying to project calm into the room.

The outer door cycled open, and two Shamans with red-tinged eyes entered, followed by twenty armed Northland troopers. Beyond the door stood the bound and gagged personal body-guards of the Council Lizgers. Both Luke and Leia knew instantly these were the Vesperal Shamans.

One of the Over-Lords nodded. "Please meet Shaman Xiac and Shaman Milqum."

* * *

"I knew this was a bad idea," Han muttered, his fingers flying deftly over the controls of the _Falcon_. "These people are too set in their ways to change, but no one ever listens to me."

*Sometimes stubborn people change,* Chewie barked out.

"Yeah?" responded Han tightly. "I hope we're not too late to rescue them."

*The way you are behaving, I could almost swear you love the Princess.*

Han gave a snort, trying to sound like the idea was amusing. He wasn't too sure he was fooling the Wookiee. "I _don't_ love her... but she _is_ the mother of Vail, so I gotta rescue her for his sake. And besides, I gotta rescue the kid. He can't stay out of trouble."

*And you can?*

"Who's rescuing who here?" Han asked, his eyes wide.

*You needed Luke to rescue_ you _less than a week ago,* Chewie pointed out.

"No, I didn't. I had everything under control."

*Sure you did.* Chewie paused, then added, *I would think the Princess might be upset you left Vail in the care of Lieutenant Bast.*

"It's not like I had a choice," Han said defensively. "Sides, Bast knows how to take care of a baby better than me, anyway."

*Why do you think that?*

"She's a woman," Han said, as if that was a sure-fire qualification.

*Leia should have given you a big glass of mele-berry juice before she went down to Zevliz. Maybe that way you would have be a better care-giver.*

"You know, you can sure be annoying sometimes, Chewie."

* * *

Luke stood, wishing he'd hadn't been convinced in leaving his lightsaber on the shuttle, but Leia had insisted there would be no weapons on anyone's person. It had seemed reasonable at the time. "I'm kind of new at this, but I don't think this is considered negotiating in good faith."

The eldest Over-Lord laughed. "You are in the Northlands, and our laws apply - not yours. You are now our hostages, and will order your ships not to interfere with our attack."

"Without the Ruling Council to give orders, the Southland will fall quickly," another Over-Lord told the stunned group.

"Priestess Volux told us this was a mistake!" Council Lizger Number Five yelled in outrage. "It is the Northlanders that are evil. All Lizgers will soon be enslaved because of your interference, off-worlders!"

"I wouldn't worry too much, Lizger," a pale-faced Zevder said, barely able to contain his glee. "Once our Shamans execute all of the Council Lizgers, there will be no further resistance from the Southlanders. We will be able to destroy all of them... Lizgers and Zevgers, young and old, alike."

Leia was shocked. "You intend to kill _all _the Southlanders? Everyone?"

"The females are depraved, and the males have been corrupted beyond any hope of redemption. We will be doing them a favor."

"Come with us, off-worlders," Shaman Milqum ordered, pointing a blaster at Luke. "Perhaps, if you obey us, we will not be forced to kill you."

"You fully intend to kill us after we've served your purpose," Leia stated.

"Perhaps, but if you resist us right now, we will start killing the Lizger body-guards. Their deaths will be on your hands, off-worlders."

Left without options, Luke and Leia reluctantly allowed themselves to be removed from the conference room by the two Shamans, leaving behind the frightened Council Lizgers surrounded by Northland guards.

* * *

The _Millennium Falcon _weaved its way past the space battle, avoiding the Northland ships firing at the Southland ships and the New Republic X-Wings defending the Southland.

*"What is your plan?"*

"Um... what plan?"

Chewie sighed. *Why am I not surprised?*

"Okay... this is the plan. We land as close to the conference building as possible, blast our way inside, rescue Luke and the Princess, and blast our way out again."

*What about the Council Lizgers?*

"Not my problem."

*HAN!*

"What?" Han asked, annoyed. "I don't like_ any _of those people. Let them battle it out... I don't care."

*What about Ette?*

"I like her, so if she's there, we'll rescue her."

*What about Chinet? Even though she's in the Southland, she'll be in danger of the Northlanders killing her.*

"We can't rescue them all," Han weakly protested, upset that Chewie was once again bringing up annoying details like honor. Fortunately, Han was spared from having to further defend his position when the communication panel started beeping.

"Yeah?"

"Zevger Han? This is Priestess Thedda."

"What do you want?" Han muttered, glad he now understood their language. "Me an' Chewie are sorta busy."

"Priestess Phsiolyn and myself would like to lend our assistance in rescuing the Council members, your Lizger, and Shaman Luke."

"Won't that upset the wicked witch?"

"Who?"

"Who's gonna keep an eye on Volux?" clarified Han.

"Priestesses Keppat and Priestess Stagmi will be able to prevent her from causing us difficulties."

Han rubbed his jaw. "Okay, fine. Send us your coordinates and we'll pick you up."

* * *

Luke and Leia were ushered into a small cell, and ordered to sit on the lumpy cot. "We have heard your Power is quite impressive, off-world Shaman," Xiac stated. The man was immensely obese, with large folds of flesh hanging off his jowls. "If you embrace the Power of Vesperal, we will be able to finally defeat not only the Southland, but the Shamans of Luminance, as well."

"What about the other two?" Luke questioned. "The Shamans of Intermediacy?"

Milqum gave a feral grin, his brown teeth appeared to have been sharpened to points. "Those two were worthless. Their only purpose was to act as a buffer between the Vesperal and the Luminance, and since that is no longer necessary, Xiac and I have disposed of them."

"You've killed them?" Leia asked in surprise. "Won't that throw off your precious Balance?"

The Shaman regarded Leia as if she had something infectious, then finally deigned to speak to her. "Since you refused to embrace the Vesperal, our part of the Balance is now unnecessary. The Vesperal is where the true Power lies, and the Southland Priestesses were foolish for thinking they could stand against us."

"You're underestimating the Power of the Luminance Shamans," Luke said, thinking about Palpatine's arrogance. "If the Luminance Priestesses could see the need for defeating the Vesperal, then they will, too."

"Shaman Gozler and Shaman Rooc will attempt to turn these apocalyptic events to their favor, but they will fail. Xiac and I will destroy all the Priestesses and we will be the only two Zevders with the Gift. The Over-Lords will no longer be allowed to have independent thought, and they will bend to our command. Zevliz will be ours to rule as we see fit."

"Delusions of grandeur," Leia mumbled under her breath.

"Not a delusion," Milqum replied haughtily. "We are grand, indeed."

* * *

Thedda and Phsiolyn were waiting when the _Millennium Falcon _landed and quickly hurried up the ramp and into the cockpit, sitting behind Han and Chewbacca.

"Strap in, ladies," Han ordered. "Next stop, the Northlands."

Phsiolyn reached forward, gently touching Chewie's fur. "I have never seen an alien off-worlder before."

"Never?"

"No... our planet is very segregated."

"In more ways than one. That's my co-pilot, Chewbacca. He's a Wookiee from the planet Kashyyyk."

Thedda nodded. "Zevger Han?"

Han kept his eyes focused on flying, but answered, "Yeah?"

"Are you still Lizger Leia's bond-Zevger?"

"We haven't had time to get a divorce, if that's what you're askin'."

"So you have no feelings for her... or her for you?"

"No," Han grumbled, feeling his face flush. "Leia made it perfectly clear she doesn't love me. We got married 'cuz you Lizgers didn't give us a choice, and then we were drugged into a physical relationship."

"Lizger Leia never professed love for you?"

"Yes, she did, but it was the drugs," Han repeated grimly.

"The sessil seed potion would not have made her say she loved you if she did not, nor would it have made her desire you without an underlying true desire. The potion only enhanced emotions that were already present."

Phsiolyn nodded her agreement. "If Lizger Leia said she loved you, she meant it."

"Did you ever tell Lizger Leia you loved her?" Thedda prodded.

"Yeah, but it was - "

"No," Thedda cut him off. "It was not the mele-berries. Mele-berries make males happy and content."

"And Interested," Phsiolyn added, smiling.

"They do not cause a Zevger to love. If you did that, it was your own emotion coming through. The mele-berries only eased your inhibitions to do so," Thedda said.

*See? You love the Princess, and she loves you,* Chewie barked out happily. *I knew it.*

"That is why Zevgers need mele-berries," Phsiolyn said firmly. "They have a difficult time verbally expressing love otherwise." After a pause, she added, "Zevger Han, you look much better without clothing. It is a true crime against nature to cover up such a lovely male body."

Chewie read the monitor, and woofed in laughter. *That is why Wookiees are better adjusted than uptight humans.*

"Why is everyone ganging up on me?" Han moaned.

* * *

26

"Land over there," Thedda instructed Han as she pointed off in the distance. "On the roof of the tallest building. It is the Over-Lords main headquarters."

The turret on the building swung in the direction of the_ Falcon_, and their shields took a shuddering hit. "Won't there be a lot of guards greeting us once we land?"

"You must allow me and Phsiolyn to handle the guards," the older woman stated. "This ship will be fairly safe here, since the Northland Air Patrols will strongly protect this building from the Southland's counterattack."

Those words had barely left her mouth when another barrage of fire from the defensive cannons mounted on the building fired at the _Millennium Falcon_. Chewie let out a loud howl of distress as he viewed the readouts on the panel.

"What did your Wookiee say?" Phsiolyn asked, her fingers digging into the armrests.

"He said our shields are down to fifty percent," Han responded, grimacing. "Damn these replacement parts, anyway. Our old shields wouldn't have been fazed by this." He spared a glance over his shoulder. "We can only take about two more direct hits, and we'll have to pull back and find somewhere else to put down."

"Then perhaps you should avoid any more direct hits," Thedda said calmly.

Han opened his mouth to shoot back a sarcastic comeback, but was distracted when the incoming fire suddenly stopped. "Now what? Are we flying into a trap?" He looked at his partner. "Should we bank away?"

*It is likely Luke and Leia are in this building, or very close.*

"Land," Thedda said firmly. "My Power-vision is telling me things will work out."

"Power-vision. Force-sense. In my opinion, it's all nonsense," Han grumbled. But he headed toward the landing pad on the roof, anyway.

* * *

Leia watched her brother pace the small cell, occasionally pausing to 'listen' through the Force. "A lot of people are dying on this planet," she said, feeling the small tremors through the Force every time a fighter was lost, or lives on the surface ended due to air-to-surface bombings. "What are we doing just sitting here?"

"Help is coming," Luke said. "Trying to take out Xiac and Milqum by ourselves will put the Council Lizgers at greater risk."

"I should have left things alone," Leia said, bitter. "I allowed myself to believe Minva's prediction that I'd bring justice to Zevliz, and all that's happened is that I caused a huge inter-planetary war."

"It would have happened eventually, anyway," Luke told her. "Both sides have too much resentment for each other to continue to live in peace."

"That sounds like the same argument General Rieekan used on me after Alderaan," Leia said in disgust. "'It would have happened eventually.'"

Luke sighed, knowing that his sister still blamed herself for Alderaan, despite everyone's assurances that it wasn't her fault. Sometimes he wondered if she would ever absolve herself of the self-blame. "I think that Xiac and Milqum are a lot like Palpatine, and they are seriously underestimated both us and their light-side counterparts."

"Don't forget, they have the strength of numbers, Luke," she pointed out. "Even if we escape from this cell, we're still in Northland territory, and the Over-Lords are holding the Council Lizgers. This was a big stick of rizza-powder just waiting to go off, and we... I lit the fuse."

"Have faith, Leia," Luke said calmly. "Help is on the way."

* * *

Following the two Priestesses down the ramp, Han and Chewie held their weapons up, waiting for the trap to be sprung. No one greeted them as they headed toward the door while Thedda led the way, her head held high.

"Where is everybody?" Han questioned nervously. "I don't like this."

*You would not like it if we were being shot at, either,* Chewie pointed out.

"I prefer a straight fight to sneaking around."

*We are not sneaking.*

"You don't have to tell me that."

Phsiolyn smiled at Han. "You must trust the Power, Zevger Han. It will guide us."

"Right into a big pile of trouble," Han grumbled back. "Where are your weapons, anyway?"

"We have no need for weapons," Thedda said. "The Power will protect us."

"Do I have a big sign on my back that says, 'if you're a nut-case, hook-up with me?'" Han asked Chewie.

*You have no need for such a sign,* the Wookiee responded. *It is your natural ability to attract such types.*

"You know what that says about you, doesn't it?"

Several yards away from the door, it suddenly opened and two robed men stepped out on the landing dock. "Welcome to the Northlands, Priestesses of the Luminance," a bald, ruddy-faced man said, smiling. "We have anticipated your arrival."

"Yeah?" Han shot back, pointing his blaster at the man's chest. "I don't like it when people 'anticipate' my arrival. It makes me real jittery, especially on my trigger-finger."

"Please forgive the off-worlders, Shaman Rooc," Thedda said. "He is not a Gifted One."

"I understand," Rooc replied. "The Gifted off-worlders are being held by Xiac and Milqum. They believe these events will lead them to become the supreme rulers of Zevliz. They have even taken it upon themselves to murder Portil and Tav."

"Are they fools?" Thedda questioned. "How could they believe that is in their best interests?"

"They intend to murder all Gifted Ones," Rooc replied. "We must stop them."

"Who were Portil and Tav?" Han questioned as the two Northland men ushered them inside the building.

"They were our Shamans of Intermediacy, the two that acted as the bridge between the Vesperal Shamans and us... the Shamans of Luminance."

Han frowned in confusion. "How come you just couldn't talk directly to each other?"

Phsiolyn laughed. "That would never work. The Luminance and the Vesperal do not get along, as I'm sure you became aware when you witnessed our disagreement in Minva's palace."

"We do not see eye-to-eye," said a very young Shaman with curly, shoulder-length brown hair.

"What's your name?"

"Shaman Gozler. And you are...?"

"Han Solo, and this is my partner, Chewbacca."

"Welcome to the Northlands, Han Solo and partner Chewbacca," Gozler said. "We probably should hurry, if we wish to rescue your off-worlder friends. Shaman Xiac and Milqum may not desire to keep them alive very long."

"Why are you so interested in helping us?" Han questioned. "Aren't we the enemy?"

"You are not our enemies," Gozler responded. "Our enemies are blindness and greed, two qualities that Xiac and Milqum have in great abundance. If we do not stop them, Zevliz will descend into a permanent state of civil war, and all life will be destroyed."

"Then I suggest we cut the chatting, and move it," Han snapped. "Which way?"

"We will guide you, but please take care to stay out of the way once we meet up with the Vesperal Shamans. You must allow us four Gifted Ones to handle this situation."

"Sure," Han muttered, not intending to keep his word for one second.

* * *

General Wedge Antilles clenched his jaw, trying to reason with the Over-Lords. "You can't be serious," the Corellian said, frustrated. "The New Republic won't be blackmailed. Call off your attack, and release the Council Lizgers and our people immediately. Failure to do so will lead to _your_destruction."

The Over-Lord known only as Number Eight grinned. "You will not get the best of this situation, Zevger Antilles. You will call back your alien fighters to your main vessel, and once we have gained the advantage over the wicked Southland, your people will be allowed to leave. If you do not call off your fighters, we will kill Lizger Leia within the hour. If that fails to move you, we will kill Zevger Luke, too."

"Threats won't work, Over-Lord," Wedge hissed. "All you're doing is creating a huge civil war, when you could have had peace."

"We wish no peace with the whores of the Southland." The Zevder looked over his shoulder, and several guards came into view, pushing a Council Lizger forward. "This is Council Lizger Number Two. Call off your fighters, Zevger. They are defending the depravity of the Southland."

"I can't do that," Wedge said.

The Over-Lord raised a blaster, pointing it at the Lizger's head. "I will kill this deviant while you watch."

"Do not listen to him, General," the woman shouted, her eyes wide with fear. "They are attacking us without provocation. They will kill us all if you withdraw!"

"You can't expect to fight the entire New Republic military," Wedge said, desperately trying to reason with the man. "This is folly, Over-Lord."

The Zevder smiled, and fired the blaster at the Council Lizger's temple, and the bridge on _Home One _watched in horror as the woman fell. "You are the folly, Antilles."

The screen went dark.

* * *

Thedda staggered, putting her hand to her forehead. "The Over-Lords have killed one of our Council Lizgers."

"We must find where they are holding them, and free our Lizgers," Phsiolyn said, her voice raw with grief. "Before they kill them all."

"Wait," Han protested. "We have to find Leia and Luke first. You said yourself that the Vesperal Shamans are behind all this, and that's where they are. Right?"

"Zevger Han is correct," Shaman Gozler agreed. "If we stop Xiac and Milqum, the Over-Lords will have no one telling them what to do, and they will be in disarray."

"But... we can't let more Council Lizgers perish!" Phsiolyn turned to Han. "Perhaps you could free the Council members while the Gifted Ones help your Lizger and friend."

"That might work," Gozler said thoughtfully. "We won't require your assistance in dealing with the Vesperal Shamans."

Han shook his head negatively. "No. Me an' Chewie are coming with you. After we get rid of the bad Power two-some, we can all go rescue the Council Lizgers. Once we take them out, handling the Over-Lords will be a piece of ryshk-cake."

Thedda sighed. "It's amazing Lizger Leia is capable of controlling you at all."

"No one controls Han Solo," the Corellian bragged, pointing at his chest.

*Keep telling yourself that, Han,* Chewie barked.

* * *

27

The group encountered no opposition as they made their way to the prison area, and Han was getting increasingly nervous. "Where is everyone? Why aren't they trying to stop us?"

"Milqum and Xiac want us to come," Gozler told him. "They are using your friends as bait."

"Yeah, the bad guys always like to do that. Don't you think they'll have a huge number of troops waiting for us when we get there?" questioned Han.

"Their egos will not allow that," Rooc said as he guided them into a lift. "They believe they can defeat us alone. In fact, they must prove to the Over-Lords that their Power is superior."

Han turned to Thedda, waving his hand at Rooc and Gozler. "What makes you think we can trust_ these _two? Maybe they're in on it, and they're herding us right into a prison cell."

"You are a very suspicious male, Zevger Han," Thedda said, smiling. "You must learn to put faith in the Power."

"That'll be the day."

* * *

Luke stopped pacing, looking at the cell door. "They're here."

"Who?"

"Thedda and Phsiolyn," Luke said. "Use the Force, Leia. You have the talent and you've been trained, although not in a way Yoda would have approved of."

The Princess shut her eyes, reaching out as Luke requested, easily able to sense the two Luminance Priestesses. "I can sense two more Force-sensitives besides the Priestesses and the dark Shamans... and Han and Chewie!" She opened her eyes, frantic. "Why is Han here at all? What makes him think he can help take out Milqum and Xiac? Is he crazy?"

"He's crazy in love with you, sister."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm not sure that's true."

There were times Luke felt like screaming in frustration, and this was one of them. "How many times does he have to risk his life for you? What proof of his love and commitment are you waiting for?"

Leia didn't have time to reply, since the Force suddenly erupted in a huge battle outside their cell door.

"I think it's time to go help," Luke suggested.

* * *

Shaman Milqum and Xiac were standing in the entryway, patiently waiting for the new arrivals. When Shamans Gozler and Rooc entered with Priestesses Thedda and Phsiolyn, the Vesperal Shamans wasted no time. They combined their strength, throwing powerful bolts of Force-lightning at their enemies. Phsiolyn was struck and thrown backwards, hitting the wall with a sickening crunch and lay unmoving. A moment later, Gozler took a bolt in his chest, sending him reeling to the ground in agony at the deep burn.

While Chewie used his bowcaster to give cover, Han tried to move the injured Phsiolyn and Gozler out of the line of fire.

Thedda looked back at her friend, and Rooc shouted, "Do not become distracted, Priestess! We need all our Powers!"

Shaman Xiac laughed. "You have no way to defeat us. Already the numbers have become even, with two against two. We are the true Powers!"

"You're forgetting about us," another male voice said from the corridor behind the Vesperal Shamans.

Xiac spun around to face this new threat. "Off-worlders! How can you have escaped your cell?"

"You underestimated our abilities," Luke said calmly. "We were never really your prisoners."

The Vesperal Shaman fired his lightning toward Luke and Leia, forcing them to dive to the floor. Han took the opportunity of this distraction, aimed and fired his blaster at Xiac's back. With supernatural speed, Xiac spun around, barely avoiding Han's shot, ripping both the blaster and Chewie's bowcaster from the shocked off-worlders' grasps. Furious, Milqum renewed his efforts, this time sending the lightning bolts at the Luminance Shamans and Priestesses, while Xiac turned his fury on Luke and Leia.

Han was astounded as Rooc and Thedda calmly 'caught' the lightning, twisting it into a ball of energy and sending it sailing back toward Milqum. The Vesperal Shaman was forced to duck around the exploding fireballs, while continuing to send more lightning out of his fingers. It appeared that Milqum was having a harder time than he had anticipated, so Han looked past him, toward Xiac. That was the situation that concerned the ex-smuggler. The lightning bolts thrown by Xiac at the Jedi and Leia were getting closer and closer to reaching their mark.

Looking at Chewie, Han ordered, "Keep taking care of Phsiolyn and Gozler. I'm going down that corridor and stopping Xiac."

Chewie glanced up, his blue eyes wide with surprise and a bit of concern. *How?*

"Xiac is busy... he won't be expecting me to jump him from behind."

*Are you nuts?*

The Corellian wasn't listening to his partner. He crouched low and ran across the room, trying to stay under the lightning bolts and the fire-balls. He headed past down the prison corridor, and threw himself at Xiac's ankles, tackling the insane Shaman. Xiac turned his body, his glowing red eyes boring into Han's very soul.

"You are doomed, off-worlder," he said calmly, raising his hand to Han's neck.

The Shaman's fingers dug painfully into his throat, while Han brought his knee up to Xiac's groin in an attempt to break the man's deathly hold. The Corellian heard someone - Leia? - screaming his name just as Xiac shot a lightning bolt directly into his chest. The pain was so intense it felt as though someone hit him in the chest with a sledge hammer, and he was only dimly aware of his vision fading to black.

* * *

Leia watched in horror as Han was thrown back by Xiac, the Force-lightning slamming at close range directly into her husband's chest. Luke rushed past the two men, retrieving Chewie's bowcaster, and used the Force to hoist the heavy weapon up on his shoulder, firing the powerful weapon at Xiac just as Han's body hit the floor.

Shaman Xiac looked down in shock at the gaping hole in his chest, then fell face forward - dead.

Shaman Milqum made his last mistake. He spun around just in time to see his comrade die, and then raised his hands to fire at Luke, but by turning his back on Rooc and Thedda's, a powerful fire-ball burned into Milqum's torso, and the last Vesperal Shaman went up into an inferno.

The battle was over, and Leia rushed over to Han's side. His eyes were shut, his face slack. Desperately, Leia felt for a pulse, and could not find one. "HAN!" In the background, she could hear Chewie's roar of fear and grief. "Han Solo! You can't die! Do you hear me? Wake up, damn you... you... nerfherder!"

"The bolt stopped his heart," Thedda commented sadly. "He was too close to the origin."

"He can't be dead," Leia sobbed, dropping her head against the burned material of Han's shirt. "I love him."

"Of course you love him," Thedda said. "And only love can save him."

Leia looked up, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "How can I save him? I'm not a medic."

Luke knelt beside her. "You have what they call the Power, and what we call the Force. Priestess Thedda is telling you to use your Gift."

"But...how?"

"Just use the Force."

Leia shut her eyes, pressing her hand to the burn on Han's body. Mentally, she reached out... moving inside him. She pictured her fingers _inside_his chest... massaging his motionless heart. She pictured the ebb and flow of the Force surrounding the muscle, sending small jolts into the organ.

As she was doing this, Luke and Chewie watched in complete awe as Leia's hand shimmered and became transparent, then disappeared inside the Corellian's chest cavity. When she pulled her hand out she left behind no evidence of what had just transpired.

Han's heart began pulsating... beating... and he opened his eyes and coughed.

Crying out with joy, Leia threw her arms around him. "Han... you're alive."

"She is a powerful Priestess," Shaman Rooc said, approvingly.

"Yes, and Minva was correct about her bringing Zevliz into both change and peace," Thedda said.

"Leia...?" Han mumbled, blinking hard. "Are you okay?"

"Me? You were _dead_, and you're asking me if_ I'm _okay?" Leia asked, trying not to sound like she was scolding him. "What were you thinking? Oh, don't answer that... you never think."

"I do so," he muttered, sounding a bit offended. "I was thinking about saving your neck."

Leia smiled. "Han?"

"Yeah?" he asked, struggling into a seated position.

"I love you."

Han grinned. "I know."

"What kind of thing is that to say to the woman you love?" Luke yelled, while Chewie roared in agreement. "You don't say 'I know', you're supposed to say 'I love you, too!'"

"Is_ that _how that goes?" Han asked, giving them his best innocent expression.

* * *

It took very little time or effort for the group to make its way to the conference room where the Council Lizgers were being held hostage. Shaman Rooc and Priestess Thedda simply used their Power to push aside the guards, and the guards with their regular blasters could not compete. Luke and Leia helped the injured Phsiolyn and Gozler along, while Han and Chewie followed, bringing up the rear with blasters at the ready.

Shaman Rooc used his Power to force open the conference room door, and entered first. The Over-Lords appeared shocked as Priestess Thedda and the others followed.

"Shaman!" Over-Lord Seven shouted, holding a blaster at one of the Lizgers. "Have you lost your mind? What are you doing with these evil witches and off-worlders?"

"I am informing you of the deaths' of the Intermediacy Shamans Portal and Tav by the hands of Shaman Xiac and Shaman Milqum," Rooc replied. "You attacked the Southland because Xiac and Milqum told you the time was right - that the Balance was in the favor of the Northland due to the death of Priestess Minva. I am here to inform you that only Shaman Gozler and myself remain as trained Gifted Ones in the Northland. The Balance is now overwhelming in the Lizgers favor, and the off-worlders are serving to increase those odds. If you do not call off the attack, it will be the Northlands that lose today, and you will be the last Over-Lords."

The Over-Lords were stunned at this news, and finally one asked, "All but two Shamans are gone?"

"Yes," Rooc said.

Leia stepped forward into the room, much to Han's dismay. "Put your blasters down, and free the Council Lizgers. Then call off your attack. You cannot win, especially since your remaining Shamans are now on our side."

"What about Council Lizger Two?" demanded one of the Lizgers as she pointed at Over-Lord Number Eight. "He cannot murder one of our Lizgers and remain unpunished."

Rooc nodded in agreement. "Over-Lords, what is your decree?"

The Over-Lords looked back and forth, not quite knowing what to say or do now that the Vesperal Shamans were no longer guiding them. "We shall... take away his Lizder?"

"What?" Over-Lord Eight shouted. "You have no right! These are the unholy Lizgers of the Southland. Their deaths are irrelevant."

"Not anymore," Leia said firmly. "The Northlands must change, starting today."

Over-Lord Eight spun around, aiming his blaster at Leia. He never got his charge off. A far more powerful blast from a DL-44 came from behind Luke and Leia, firing past them and striking the Zevder in the abdomen, leaving a gaping hole. The man's eyes widened at the fatal wound, and he fell dead without a sound.

"Any more takers?" Han asked conversationally. "I'm pretty damn good with a fast draw, ya know."

The thirteen Over-Lords' blasters suddenly began crumbling in their fists, sparking and crackling as Priestess Thedda and Shaman Rooc destroyed them, one by one. Everyone in the room, including Luke, was impressed and astounded by their Powers. Finally the Over-Lords raised their hands above their heads. "We are at your mercy, Lizgers of the Southland."

* * *

_Home One_, three days later

"Congratulations, Princess Leia," Admiral Ackbar's gravely voice said as he nodded. "The treaty between the Southland and the Northland is a work of art."

Smiling, Leia said, "Thank you, but I don't think I could have done it without the assistance of the Luminance Priestesses and Shamans." She looked toward Luke. "And Jedi Skywalker."

"Don't underestimate your own role, Leia," her brother told her. "Having the Zevders give the Lizders full freedom, and the Lizgers agree to no longer give Zevgers mele-berries, and allowing them to wear clothing was exactly what everyone needed. You really _were_ the Gifted One that brought about change to Zevliz."

"Except most of the Lizders want to continue wearing those crummy head-to-foot robes," Wedge said with a sigh. "And a lot of the Zevgers still want to walk around butt-naked."

Leia laughed. "There are generations of brainwashing involved in this situation, Wedge. It will probably be at least a generation until Lizders and Zevgers fully alter their behavior, too."

"Speaking of altering behavior," Wedge said, looking around. "Where's Han?"

"He's on the_ Falcon _with Vail," Leia told him. "It's past time I had a long talk with my Zevger."

"Is he your Zevger?" Luke asked gently.

"Yes. He is."

* * *

Onboard the _Millennium Falcon_

"Han?" Leia called out as she entered the old freighter. Instead, Chewie came around the curved corridor, holding the baby. "Is he behaving?"

*Han or Vail?* Chewie asked, pointing at the infant and back toward the cockpit.

Understanding, Leia laughed. "Both, I guess. I need to talk to Han in private, if you don't mind."

*It is about time,* Chewie woofed, heading down the ramp with Han and Leia's cub.

The Princess walked into the cockpit where Han was sitting quietly facing the viewport. She took Chewie's seat, and cleared her throat. "I should never have said those terrible things after Vail was born. I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad at you."

"Han... you might still want to leave, after I tell you what's been upsetting me so much since Luke showed up on Zevliz."

The Corellian spun around in his seat, facing her. "I love you, Leia. I'm not going anywhere." He reached forward, taking her hand and pulling her onto his lap. "Whatever you have to say, I think I can take it."

"I love you, nerfherder," Leia said, resting her face into the curve of his neck and wrapping her arms around his waist. Then she took a deep breath, and told him everything.

And afterwards, Han Solo still loved his Princess.

**THE END**


End file.
